


A Song and Dance

by NaraGal95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Consent Issues, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Hurt, I'm mostly just giving warnings, Jealousy, M/M, Musical, Original Character(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Toxic Relationships, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence in Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: Angel Dust, is completely, and unequivocally, head over heels with the Radio Demon, who is completely, and unequivocally had enough of Angel's rampant flirting. When Alastor finally has enough, Angel believes that their friendship is officially over. All seemed lost at the Happy Hotel, until a mysterious wolf demon appears and offers Angel... a job?The Radio Demon, who completely, and unequivocally, does not know how to handle his thoughts on Angel, one day goes off on Angel, who becomes completely, and unequivocally heartbroken. When a night discovery starts to change Alastor's way of thinking towards the other demon, a mysterious wolf comes and takes Angel away, showing him a new world that takes Angel away from his heartbreak... and away from Alastor.Otherwise known as Alastor is in denial/confused and Angel gets heartbroken because of it, but a new rival comes in and seems to make Angel happy... But is it all as it seems?*This fan fiction is a musical! Be forewarned musical haters.*





	1. Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first story on Achieve of Our Own and my first Hazbin Hotel fic as well! Please tell me if you feel I’m getting the characters right. I’m a bit uncomfortable writing about characters from a show that hasn’t been released yet so getting their true natures is a bit difficult. BUT I am so excited to write about asexual Alastor since I’m ace too! I love the representation and will be writing a bit of myself in here—though my Alastor is a bit more sex-repulsed than I am, he will share my thoughts on intimacy. 
> 
> This fic is a “musical” fic with at least one song per chapter. Not every song will be showcased in it’s full glory but most of them will be. The song name and the singer/version I used as inspiration will be at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy~!

-*-*-*-

It has been months since the Radio Demon first came to the Happy Hotel and became the sponsor of said establishment. Many demons passed through their doors since the grand opening, most walking out in failure with very few successes of rehabilitation but the resident princess of Hell, Charlie, was determined to keep trying. Alastor, smiling as always, would go along with that toxic determination of hers, while simultaneously trying to keep the hotel’s reputation amiable. Most of that struggle comes from the first—and still here—resident of the hotel, a certain sex-crazed demonic spider.

The said spider demon was a constant thorn of annoyance in the Alastor’s side. Angel Dust was proving to be a hard one to keep reigned in, what with his constant “assistance” with Cherri Bomb’s turf wars, his constant sexual activity and his drugs, he wasn’t necessarily a good sign for the hotel. And Hell’s resident number one drag queen was constantly throwing his flirtatious and sexual nature towards the asexual Radio Demon, which was becoming more and more forward as time went on.

Now, Alastor considered Angel a friend, much to his and everyone’s disbelief, but the flirtation and sexual advances just made the Radio Demon extremely uncomfortable and repulsed at most time. Even while he was alive he never thought of sex as a necessity and even more so just didn’t see the hoopla in it. It was gross to intermingle sexual organs and parts, in the humble opinion of Alastor.

Angel obviously thought differently. Compared to when he was alive, Hell was his chance to be himself. And though yes, Angel had sex when he was alive, it never quite as enjoyable (since it wasn’t with men he later realized) and it was mostly to keep his father and brother quiet when he was still a virgin at eighteen (both older men in his family had plenty of sex with women before that age, being gangsters with women flocking at their feet). When Angel died, he was bummed sure, but when he discovered that no one gave a damn anymore about who he fucked in Hell, Angel had never felt more free. That caused his obsession with sex, propelling him to number one porn star and sex worker while simultaneously and effectively having him get disowned by his father and brother. But it wasn’t that Angel cared about that latter half. The only thing that bothered him about it was how his twin sister Molly had to choose between him or her family, and the girl without hesitation choose her twin, causing her to be ousted from the family as well. Angel has had guilt and reservations about that, often times asking Molly to just go back and ask for forgiveness and other times considering about doing that himself.

Regardless, however, Molly remained, and so did their mother, who, despite still staying with their father and older brother, supported her two children and often protected them from their father, usually with the line “Remember Henroin, female black widow spiders _eat _their mates”. Angel was happy to have the support of the two most important women in his life, and they were part of the reason why he doesn’t just blow off the Happy Hotel. He wants to try to reel back from everything and at least find some sense of normalcy. But after a lifetime of being repressed, and then yet another full lifetime in Hell going off the rocker, going back to “normal” was proving to be a struggle.

Especially, when he was head over heels for notably the creepiest, one of the strongest, and most infamous demons in Hell.

And Angel knew that the Radio Demon was asexual, and at times he would flirt without bringing sex in, but that was all demon Angel knew. And sometimes words fell out of his mouth in a vomit before he could even stop him. It was about a month ago when Angel started to finally notice the way Alastor’s smile would change slightly when he saw him coming down the hall, or the look of disgust and discomfort when Angel did flirt with him sexually. Even with that, as much as Angel tried, he just couldn’t for some reason, just stop. He was starting to think that maybe that was _his _Hell.

Sure everyone is in Hell, but every demon had their own personal, well, demons that truly made their lives _hell_. No capital “H”. Like how a child rapist might finally find love in Hell but then find that they can’t have children of their own. Or how an assassin who killed innocent people was cursed with dreams of the families of the people they killed, cursed to feel their sorrow and pain and anger.

Angel wondered if perhaps finally finding someone he wanted to love, yet literally had no chance in Hell to be with, was his form of punishment. But that didn’t really make sense since technically Angel was a murderer and robber and drug addict when he was alive. Shouldn’t his punishment be something along those lines like the aforementioned punishments? It was something that Angel was struggling with for a month now as he was wondering if his lack of control with his vocabulary towards Alastor was his punishment. Made him wonder what the Radio Demon’s punishment was for murdering and cannibalizing—though he continues to do that in Hell.

Angel was wondering about this theory when he was lazing about in the hotel. Annoying Husk as usual—it was hilarious to Angel to see how much Husk hates when he flirts with him. It was much funnier than when Alastor shows his hatred. Angel let out a laugh when a flustered, and pissed, Husk turned his back to him and went down the bar, muttering about cleaning glasses before more guests show up.

Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor walk into the parlor of the hotel, Vaggie yelling about not wanting Alastor in the hotel—again—and Charlie explaining how much good the Radio Demon has done for the hotel as their sponsor. Alastor, ever the smiling one, continued smiling and just listening to the two bicker when his eyes met with Angel’s. Angel noticed the slight fall of the smile as Alastor went straight to Husk, presumably to ask about inventory and foot traffic.

Angel rose from his stool and sauntered over to the quad, Husk rolling his eyes upon the spider’s arrival. “Hey toots, tortilla, hot stuff.” Angel said in greeting towards Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor in that order.

“_Maldita sea,_ Angel.” Vaggie cursed as she momentarily stopped her conversation with Charlie. “Can you _not_ for _once_ say something racist or sexist towards me? Just once!”

“That’s like sayin’ to me _not _to be sexy. Can’t happen.”

“Are you even trying? You’ve been here the longest and you’ve gotten nowhere!”

“Now Vaggie,” Charlie started, “I’m sure Angel will get better. If he just tries a little harder.”

Angel laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t need to try any harder, Al here already makes me pretty hard!” The spider laughs again at his joke and Alastor inhales deeply, eyes half rolling.

“Seriously Angel,” the Radio Demon begins, “must everything be a sex joke to you?”

“Everythin’s a sex joke babe. You’re just not thinkin’ that hard about it.”

Alastor half turns to the spider demon. “You’re quite right, Angel, I _don’t _think about it because I don’t _want _to think about it. We’ve discussed this.”

“Yea we have, but just because you’re a prude and I ain’t doesn’t mean shit to me. Here I am just tryin’ to do a lil’ flirtin’ with ya and you always shut me down.”

“Because I’m not interested Angel!” Alastor half yells, static beginning to fill the room and his shadow betraying his anger behind his wide grin.

Angel feels his hair stand all over his body and something tells him that Alastor is on his last strings with Angel. Something tells him to shut up, to apologize, _anything _to appease the Radio Demon. Angel sees Charlie’s face drop and she turns to Alastor, hands raised up defensively to try to appease the other demon. He vaguely sees Vaggie raise a hand up towards Alastor in a gesture to prove her point of Alastor being too dangerous to keep at the hotel, sponsor or otherwise. Out of the other corner of his eyes he sees Husk slink away from the counter and towards the wall housing all the liquor on display. With both eyes squared on Alastor, static still buzzing and the other demon’s eyes to dials, Angel feels like he should just walk away, he _knows _he should just walk away. Better than to ruin their friendship—if that’s even what it really is—and to just cut his losses now.

But as Angel thinks this, words tumble out of his mouth, and somewhere inside Angel he feels his heart breaking, already knowing that he fucked up. “Not interested? Babe, I’m like pure fire when it comes to bed. I can fuck ya so hard and good I’m sure I can turn those dials back.”

“_Angel_.” The voice comes out thick and like murder. Though Angel was taller he can feel Alastor looming above him, even with Charlie stepping between them. “_Enough. I said I’m _not _interested. Kindly, leave. Me. Alone.”_

Even though the “kindly” was there, everyone else heard the true words behind it.

“_Fuck off.”_

Angel Dust could feel every bit of whatever he had with Alastor disappear. Whatever friendship or toleration Alastor had was gone. He had pestered him too much. Everyone had a breaking point and Angel was sure he just pushed the deer demon off the proverbial cliff. “Uh… y-yeah… Yeah. S…sorry…” Angel managed as he turned and left the parlor, with not so much as a glance back.

The static slowly dissipated and the dials in Alastor’s eyes went back to normal as he turned back to Husk, who remained where he was at the back wall. Charlie nervously cleared her throat. “That, uh, was bit much… don’t you think?”

“Much?” Alastor asked as he turned back to the princess. His smile was still there but one could tell he was agitated to high Heaven. “It’s been going on for _months_, making me _uncomfortable _and difficult to do my work for the hotel and you think it was a bit _much_?”

“Well, I mean, I think he truly does like you he just doesn’t know what to do with someone who’s not interested in… _that stuff_, you know? And I do think he’s trying…”

Vaggie intercepted here before Alastor could speak. “Charlie, love, he’s not trying. He’s clearly going against hotel rules and still doing drugs, binge drinking and he’s still working in the sex industry. Despite us telling him he _can’t_. He’s not trying. Maybe it’s best if he just lea—“

“You can’t!” Charlie says. “We can’t ask him to leave, think of the hotel! We can’t fail our first occupant. And-and we can’t give up on him! Think of him mother and sister who _want _him to get better.”

Both Alastor and Vaggie sighed heavily, Husk finally speaking up to give his two cents in. “Charlie, I see what you are getting at, but, some cases are just lost causes. Angel’s one of them. He’s been like that for as long as he’s gotten into Hell, and that’s a long time to be that extreme, ya know?”

“Yeah but…” Charlie said, seeing how Alastor now turned his back to her to continue his conversation with Husk that Angel had quickly interrupted earlier and how Vaggie just sighed again and shook her head, her faith obviously lost in Angel as well. It was the princess’s turn to sigh this time as she turned her back to the trio and looked at the doorway Angel left out of. “But he looked so sad…” Charlie muttered under her breath as she continued to stare at the doorway, concerned for her friend and hotel guest.

-*-*-*-

Night has come in Hell and the Happy Hotel was beginning to quiet as guests were turning in. There were still some demons in the parlor, with Husk serving them, and some out in the courtyard, enjoying some fresh air. There were some on the rooftop gardens, strolling through the flowers that are somehow alive and well in Hell. Most were retiring for the night, but one demon, alone in the darkest corner of the rooftop, showed no sign of going in anytime soon. He laid against a large stone gargoyle staring down below at a corner of the roof, the demon too staring down at the demons passing by below him in front of the hotel.

Angel Dust released a heavy sigh, probably his hundredth in the night so far and he gave up looking down and rested his head back against the stone creature’s wing, which was tucked around its body. His head thunked painfully onto the stone, but the spider demon making no sound or sign of hurt. His eyes glanced across the gardens; too see it now devoid of life. With another, softer sigh, he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow softly around him. He’s been avoiding everyone in the hotel since that fiasco with Alastor. He’s sure now that that’s his punishment. It’s quite ironic now that he really thinks about it. All his living life all he wanted was to be loved by his family and by someone else he could love in return, upon death instead of going for love he went towards lust and almost abandoned love completely.

Almost.

Perhaps if he never met Alastor and just kept whoring around for another lifetime perhaps he might have forgotten.

But he did meet Alastor. And probably for the first time, living or dead, Angel fell in love.

And much to his own dismay, it was to someone who wanted nothing to do with sex.

Not that it mattered. Not really. When he was alive sex didn’t matter that much to Angel either.

But now he’s dead, and in Hell. And he completely ruined everything. And people say first loves never last, well his never even got off the ground. Instead it got pummeled into the ground. Into dust.

Another sigh escaped and Angel angrily scratched at his head with his upper pair of hands. “Damnit!” Angel cursed as he thunked his head against the stone statue again and again. “Fuck me!” With a groan he bent over his middle and put his head in his hands, all four of them. “I’m such a fuckin’ idiot…” He whimpered to himself, staying like that for a moment.

The wind blew again, it’s hot, dry breeze caressing the spider demon in his sorrows. Angel quickly tossed his feet over the edge of the building, looking out suddenly upon the dark red sky of night in Hell. It’s not as hot, still just as dry, but not as bright. The contrast between day and night in Hell weren’t much of a difference, you would barely notice if you were new here. But Angel could tell. It was the little changes he picked up after a while that always informed him of night’s approach.

As he looked out he began to hum a song he once overheard another demon sing. He remembered thinking then what a pansy song it was, but now, he seemed to understand it and why that demon was singing it. Maybe she felt like how he felt now, because now, he just felt like singing it into the wind.

“_Moon river, wider than a mile_  
_I'm crossin’ you in style some day_  
_ Oh, dream maker, ya heart breaker_  
_ Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_  
_ Two drifters, off ta see the world_  
_ There's such a lot of world ta see_  
_ We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_  
_ My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me…”_

Angel leaned off the statue and turned his body around to stand onto the roof, humming the song over from the beginning as he did so. Trudging his way through the gardens he continued to hum, letting the night air carry his sound wherever it wished. Standing in the middle of the rooftop garden, his humming ceased, momentarily, as he stared up at the dark red sky once more. With his mind blank he decided to turn in for the night, resuming his humming as he moved towards the exit. Reaching the door his hand paused on the handle and so did his humming once more. Glancing back he sung the last line of the song where his humming left off.

“_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me…”_

Angel could feel a tear escape his one of his eyes as his voice broke on the last note of the song. Sighing heavily he proceeded into the hotel, ready to cry unceremoniously to his pet pig Fat Nuggets.

As the door drifted shut, a dark figure emerged from around the door’s outcropping. The demon held a smile on his face, but there was no joy behind it. It was pained and almost remorseful. The infamous Radio Demon stepped out into the dim lighting of a hellish night and looked at the spot where Angel was when he first began to sing.

It was the first time he ever heard the spider demon sing, and to be honest, it wasn’t that bad. That was the last thing Alastor was expecting when he shuffled his way through the hotel looking for Angel. After hours of nonstop pleading, Charlie had convinced Alastor to go apologize to Angel. At first he only did it to appease the princess of Hell. He didn’t believe the words she told him saying that she thought Angel was really upset about the whole thing. If he was going to be upset about it then why even bug him that much and to that extent?

But as he searched the hotel for signs of Angel, no one had seen him all day since then. Like the spider that he is he seemingly disappeared. Alastor began to think that maybe he just left the premises and went off to Hell knows what. But then he decided to check the roof, the last place he didn’t look only to arrive to an empty rooftop, with an Angel Dust precariously dangling his legs off the side of the building. 

As he was about to approach the other demon, admittingly hesitantly, he heard humming drifting in the wind. With a quick glance around Alastor confirmed that it was only him and Angel on the roof and naturally assumed the sound came from him. And just as he thought that the spider began to sing, a song he had heard before. He thought it to be a nice song then when he overheard it, if not slightly depressing, but with Angel singing it, it was even more depressing. 

Alastor stood frozen in spot, listening to the song. Something in him tightened, perhaps remorse or guilt for scolding his friend in such a way. But he soon snapped out of it as he saw Angel move. He quickly used his powers to hide around a dark corner to be out of sight. Something in him wondered why even hide at all? He was the powerful Radio Demon! Why hide from someone such as Angel Dust?

He didn’t have much time to think about the answer to that question as his ears turned to listen as Angel’s hums slowly grew louder, pausing only twice for a short while each time. Angel sung the last lines once more just around the corner from where Alastor was hiding. He heard the small break in Angel’s voice and his ears twisted towards the source of the sound, the ears tall and attentive.

As the door clicked shut he emerged from his hiding spot and relived the last couple moments in his head again. Was he too rough on him earlier? He hadn’t believed Charlie then. Angel wasn’t one to show his emotions and he always seemed to jump back before. Though, before, he wasn’t nearly as this annoyed or over it as he was today. He just wanted a nice quiet day inspecting the hotel with Charlie and by de facto Vaggie. He doesn’t mind seeing Angel, in fact he finds him entertaining despite being annoying. But he just wants him to be _normal_and not sex-crazed all the time. He wouldn’t mind if the spider hung around, as long as the five-foot-rule was followed. In fact, some days, when he doesn’t see Angel by a certain time, he will seek the other demon out—at least to make sure he isn’t causing any mischief. Or is _in_any mischief like another turf war with his friend Cherri.

Alastor found himself inhaling deeply, breathing in the dry air into his lungs. Perhaps today would not be a good day to apologize to the other demon. He will seek Angel out in the morning, and apologize then. Knowing Charlie if he doesn’t do it as soon as possible anyway she’ll just continue to nag him until he does otherwise.

Nodding briskly to himself he turns and enters the building. Determined that tomorrow he will apologize to his friend and maybe even reveal that he heard him singing on the rooftop.

And maybe, just maybe, the Radio Demon can convince Angel Dust to sing again.

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: “Moon River” by Audrey Hepburn.


	2. The Other Side

-*-*-*-

The next morning, Alastor awoke in his room with the oddest sensation. He felt a mixture of determination (left over from the previous night’s attempt to apologize to Angel) and, dare he say it, nervousness. But the odd part was that he was sure it wasn’t nervousness with anything to do with Angel. He felt an odd presence around the hotel, which is why he woke up earlier than he normally would. It felt… strong. Not as strong as he was, obviously, but still strong enough to cause him to stir.

He didn’t feel it as threatening, but something did feel off. It was almost like the sensation of dread hanging in the air. It was almost like pure naturalistic hatred. If he were to picture it he would say it must be like the tension Cherri and Sir Pentious.

Regardless, he exited his room once he was dressed and ready, slightly on edge, but masking it perfectly behind his ever-present grin. He almost wanted to head straight to Angel’s door, apologize before things got busy and people lingered about, but he also wanted to give the spider demon his space. _He _wouldn’t appreciate it if someone who made him upset just showed up to his door first thing in the morning. That someone typically being Angel Dust. 

As he entered the hotel lobby to get the updates from the front desk personnel, Angel, of all people, walked through the front doors of the hotel, his pet pig in his arms, collar and leash attached. Alastor was taken aback but he didn’t show it. Angel Dust was _never _up this early. It typically took pounding at the door or barging in to get the other up and out of his room. 

Well… he _wanted _to give Angel his space but when opportunity arises…

“Good morning, Angel!” Alastor began, raising a hand in greeting.

Angel visibly flinched at the greeting but didn’t stop walking. In fact his pace quickened and his eyes fell quickly downwards as he briskly walked past the Radio Demon, the space between them painfully five feet, if not more. “Mornin’…” Came the response as the spider demon retreated upstairs.

Alastor blinked, the corners of his smile dropping ever so slightly. Turning around he saw the last bit of Angel disappearing up the stairs. 

“Wow…” Came the call from the front desk. Alastor turned his attention to the sound.

It was a recent addition to the hotel staff, a squirrel demon with a small attention span befitting of her demon. She barely stood over five feet and died sometime in the 90s from suicide. She had dark chestnut curls hanging around her shoulders. Long ears poked out from her hair, her left ear having three piercings perfectly spaced out from the tip of the ear to about halfway down the ear, silver chain linking between the piercings delicately and 2 matching chains around her neck at different lengths. She wore a black tank top with a cream-colored dovetail coat, only buttoned up to three of the four buttons and a black pleated skirt with cream, white, and green tartan knee high socks and black ankle boots. Her golden eyes blinked quickly as she stepped out from behind the desk her tail flicking behind her. “What’s up with Spindly Arms? Typically he goes all ‘_ooh, Al, good mornin’ to ya babe!’_” She mimicked, making two fake guns out of her thumb and pointer finger, pointing them in Alastor’s direction.

“Talia, good morning.” Alastor said, ignoring the question as he approached the desk.

“You seem down, Al.” She observed, placing one hand on the desk as she leaned into it. “If you want, I can do some more Angel impressions.” She took a deep breath in, mouth wide open, only to be shut down by Alastor’s creepy glare at her, smile wide and threatening. She held her mouth open momentarily before snapping it shut. “You want to know about any happenings during the night?”

“Preferably.” The Radio Demon responded simply, his glare softening slightly as a more appropriate conversation began.

“Well!” She said as she slinked behind the desk once more. “Nothing much really happened. We had two demons check in together. They’re a couple it’s cute. But honestly I think they just checked in to get in on up—“

“Talia...” 

“Right… Other than that it was quiet as usual. There was a man who came in asking about a guest that was staying here but I didn’t know how to answer him so I just said come back tomorrow—well today now—when the boss people were awake. Which, now that I think about it, he was pretty charismatic and charming and I wonder exactly who he was but then again I’m not sure I really care ‘cause—“ 

“Talia. What did this man ask?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess you’re a boss people aren’t you? Well! He asked about a demon that sings—says he heard the voice from outside the hotel and it sounded like it came from us—but I was like ‘sir, I don’t think any demon here sings. There’s the Radio Demon—he’s our sponsor—but I don’t take him for the singing type you know, he’s like rawr—‘“

Alastor refrained from bringing a hand to his face. Sometimes this squirrel was more agitating than Angel when she goes off on a tangent. “_Talia_. Please tell me you didn’t talk his ear off last night.”

“No of course not! Though I guess he did kind of leave in the middle of the conversation—but he did say bye though! And that he would be back! Still, I think it’s kind of rude to just leave like that, like whoever would—“ 

“Goodbye, Talia. I’m sure Husk will show up soon to alleviate you.” 

“Oh, yeah sure! Thanks sponsor man!” Her tail flicked excitedly as the Radio Demon turned and walked towards the stairs. “What was I talking about?” There was a couple seconds that passed, tail twitching anxiously as she tried to remember her conversation. “Oh, yeah! Like whoever would just leave like that!” Another beat passed, gold eyes blinking quickly as it hit her. “_Hey_! The Radio Demon left in the middle of a conversation! Why I never! The amount of rude demons down here is just downright… _rude_! No wonder Miss Princess opened this hotel, like seriously! Some of these demons need to repent! Like how—“ 

-*-*-*- 

The Radio Demon rose up the stairs, bee lining to Angel’s room. Something inside him was bothering him that some random demon from the street was asking about him. And how could the demon hear Angel from the street anyway? The building wasn’t the tallest in Hell but _he _certainly couldn’t hear anyone from the roof from the ground. This demon must have really good hearing. 

He came upon the spider demon’s door raising a closed hand to knock on the door when Husk came up to him from down the hall. “You just missed him Alastor.” The cat demon said with an added yawn at the end of his statement.

Hand dropping back to his side gently Alastor faced the cat demon. “He left his room already?” 

“Yep.”

“Did he say where he was going?”

“Nope.”

Alastor blinked slowly, smile dropping slightly again. “You’re going to alleviate Talia?”

With a groan and a roll of his neck, Husk replied, “Yep.”

Alastor’s grin grew with that. “Glorious. She’s extremely distractible today. I’m sure she’ll have much to inform you about.” 

Husk groaned again. “I hate mornings.” With that he continued past the Radio Demon, trudging along down the stairs. 

Alastor chuckled as he watched Husk disappear and was about to head to the roof when Charlie appeared as he turned. His grin widened as he stared down at her. “Good morning, Cha—“ 

“Did you apologize yet?” She immediately opened up with; arms crossed and eyes staring daggers at the Radio Demon.

“No.” He responded. “I was going to last night but I felt like it wasn’t the time. That’s why I’m here.”

“Is he inside? He might still be sleeping.”

“No. I saw him coming inside from walking his breathing pork and Husk just informed me that he already left his room.”

“He’s up already?” Charlie asked, eyes widening.

“Yes. I was about to see if I can find him so I can apologize for yesterday’s rude behavior towards him.”

“Good. Because I do really think he was hurt yesterday. And I know you find him annoying but Angel’s secretly really sensitive alright?”

Alastor chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. “Of course. I’ll continue to look for him!”

“Thanks, Alastor.” Charlie said tapping him on the arm with her hand. “And I’m sure he would appreciate the apology too.”

She glided past him, heading towards the stairs, presumably to go down to the lobby. Alastor continued on his merry way up to the roof, presuming that the spider demon would be there. Sure enough, when he opened the door to the roof, there was Angel, standing near the gargoyle he was singing at last night, all arms crossed in front of his body. The Radio Demon glided over to stand beside Angel, the spider demon noticing the air shift beside him. Glancing over he was surprised to see Alastor there. 

“What are ya doin’ here?” Angel asked, voice noticeably quieter than usual.

“Admiring the view from the hotel on this fine early morn.” Alastor replied, smile still wide, but the emotion behind it was subdued.

“Uh-huh.” Angel sounded, looking between them at the five-foot distance between them. He frowned more and sighed. “Well, I won’t bother ya with my presence so I’ll just leave…” 

“Angel,” Alastor spoke up as the spider demon turned to walk away, pausing momentarily at the sound of his name. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I should not have let my anger get out of control like that. Yes, you do annoy me, but I should not have reacted in that way.” 

“’s fine.” Angel muttered as one pair of hands started to rub his arms.

Alastor’s ears twisted backwards, trying to listen to the little sounds coming from Angel. He half turned to look at Angel, who was still frozen in his spot. “I mean it, Angel. I want you to respect my personal space and my dislikes, that’s all. You’re interesting to me, I just wish you would calm down with the, _ahem_, sexual things.” 

Angel’s head moved slightly to glance back at the other demon. “It’s not like I don’t believe ya, but that’s bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Alastor sounded as he fully turned to face Angel.

“How in the fuck can I be annoyin’, yet interestin’ to you? If I’m interestin’ then that must mean that me, who I am, is interestin’. Yet just ‘cause ya can’t deal with sex in general suddenly it’s _my _fault that I annoy you?” 

“Now, listen I—“

“No, you listen!” Angel yelled suddenly, turning sharply, jabbing a finger into Alastor’s chest. “I can’t help who I am! I had a lifetime of not being able to be who I am! Hell was finally my chance to be who I am an’ so what I went a bit overboard? I loved every second of it! It was _me_! Angel _fucking _ Dust, number one porn star in Hell and one of the highest paid sluts out there! Who gives a shit about me otherwise? That is all I have, all I’ve ever had. An’ ya… ya just have no regard for how I feel. I can’t help that I can’t control what tumbles outta my mouth when I’ve have _decades_ of being who I am. An’… an’…” Angel groaned loudly, upper pair of hands rising to his head, grasping it in frustration before they fell back to his sides. “Ah, _fuck _it. I’m done! Apology _not_accepted, ya, ya… _bastard_!”

And with that Angel turned on his heels and stomped away, the door slamming open as the demon yanked on it, it groaning to a shut until an audible click reached Alastor’s ears.

The Radio Demon felt his smile disappear off his face. He wasn’t frowning, but there wasn’t a smile on his face as he stared at the door. His brain’s cogs were turning as he was processing what just happened. Suddenly his brain restarted and he went towards the exit, opening the door with a yank of his own before following after Angel. 

-*-*-*- 

“Charlie, have you seen Angel?” Alastor asked, smile back on his face, masking his true emotions, as he walked into the small library of the hotel.

“No, I haven’t. Not once so far, actually. Have you apologized yet?” 

Lifting a finger, Alastor inhaled, his smile twitching slightly. “Yes, I did.”

“Awesome! So why are you looking for him now?” 

“He… didn’t accept it.” 

“What?” She exclaimed. Vaggie sitting in the chair behind her poked her head out, staring at the Radio Demon.

“He didn’t accept your apology?” She asked, eyebrows raised. “We’re talking about the same Angel Dust right? The one who’s _so _in lust with you?” 

Alastor’s hand fell at the mention of the word ‘lust’ and his smile twitched again. “…_Yes_…” He drawled out slowly.

“See!” Charlie shouted then. “I _told _ you it made him upset but _you_ didn’t believe me!” She pointed a finger at Alastor, that motion seeming to happen a lot today.

“Yes, well, now I want to try to apologize again but I can’t seem to find Angel anywhere.”

From the doorway of the library, Talia casually walks backwards into view, large ears twitching and tail flicking around her. “You’re looking for Spindly Arms? He was just at the parlor with Husk. Morning drinking it seems.” 

“Excuse me?” Alastor asked, turning to face the squirrel. “But I just checked the parlor, he wasn’t in there!”

The squirrel shrugs nonchalantly. “If I were to guess he probably hid behind the counter when you went to check. Husk did look more annoyed than usual when I walked by just now. Though I’m not sure if that’s ‘cause Spindly Arms is already piss drunk or—hey! Didn’t he have like a drink limit? In fact, wasn’t it a no-drinking limit? I mean, the man was—“ 

The three demons in the library briskly walked past the squirrel, bumping into her shoulders as they passed; with no words from Alastor and Vaggie and a soft, muted apology from Charlie as they proceeded down the hall towards the parlor. 

“Ow! Rude! This goes back to my earlier conversation of leaving in the middle of a conversation! And now, I guess, bumping into people! The nerve, really! Anyway where was I…?” She stood there, hand on her chin as she blinked slowly, trying to remember. “Ah, yes! Day drinking and Spindly Arms’ limit! Which he totally exceeded and well, really, someone should be watching him—oh, wait. No one’s here…” She quickly turns on her heels and follows after the trio. “Well!” She begins, talking to herself. “I guess I should follow them and keep an eye on them! They always seem to get into shenanigans that group! Really, they should—“ 

-*-*-*-

Angel quickly chugged yet another glass of whiskey in one gulp, groaning deeply as the liquid hit his stomach as he also wiped his mouth with a hand. “Husk! ‘Nother!”

“I’m not sure you really—“

“Damn it, Husk! Fuckin’ give me another!” Angel yelled, slamming the empty glass onto the bar.

“Fine, fine! Just don’t break another one of my glasses.” He said as he gingerly poured another shot of whiskey. Angel tapped twice on the bar, and Husk rolled his eyes, pouring a double shot of whiskey into the glass. “Do you at least want something to eat?”

“Fuck that shit!” Angel replied about to tip back the glass in one go when Husk suddenly gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank, Satan. Alastor’s back.”

"_What_?” Angel asked, the glass slamming down as he quickly glanced behind him. Not only was Alastor indeed back, but now in tow with Charlie and Vaggie. “Fuck, why’s he back?” Angel said as he clambered off his bar stool and leaned over the counter.

“The hell you doing Angel?” Husk exclaimed as he tried to prevent Angel from launching behind the counter… again. “He already saw you, you idiot!”

“Angel!” Alastor called out as his hand clasped down on Angel’s shoulder, bringing the demon back down onto his seat. With an exasperated sigh he quickly released his shoulder and stared intently at him. “Why are you hiding from me, Angel?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Angel replied going for the whiskey. Vaggie’s hand clasped onto his wrist, stopping him.

“That’s enough of that, Angel. You’ve had enough.” She said as her grip tightened as Angel struggled.

“You can fuck off too.” The spider replied trying to shake her hand off.

“Angel…” Charlie began, worry in her voice, causing him to pause in his movements. “Talk to us. We’re concerned about you.”

“Bullshit!” He yelled, simultaneously shaking Vaggie’s hand off him as he turned on the stool to face the three demons, noticing vaguely that Talia was standing in the parlor’s doorway. “Neither of you _care _about me! You just have me trapped here in this shit hole thinkin’ you can just ‘_refine_’ me or some shit, so that your rep doesn’t just plummet even further!”

Vaggie scoffed heavily. “And why do you think the hotel’s reputation is so bad? Need I remind you about all the turf wars you’ve helped Cherri Bomb with?”

“_Fuck you!_” Angel yelled, glaring pointedly at her. “It’s not just _me_! It’s also all your other failures. You just blame _me _for everythin’!”

“We’re _not _blaming you! Isn’t that right _Vaggie_?” Charlie said, glaring softly at Vaggie, to which she got a scoff in return. “We know that not even demon leaves out of here cleaned of their sins, but we got to keep trying! And since you’re our friend too, we _want _you to be a success story that all.”

“Success?” Angel asked disbelievingly. “_What success_?! I’ve obviously gone nowhere! Yet you all keep me here against my will. Just let me continue to fuck off!”

“Angel,” Alastor began only to get another finger from Angel pointed at him angrily.

“I definitely don’t want to hear shit from you! You don’t even think of me as a friend—just some _bug_ to be flicked off.”

“Now Angel—“

“Don’t _‘Now Angel,’ _me you fuckin’ shit!”

As the arguing continued, Talia continued to watch from a distance, her squirrel instincts telling her to stay well away from the yelling. “There they go again~!” She said in a singing manner. “Honestly, every day it’s the same thing. At least it’s entertaining! As long as no damage happens to the hotel of course. Charlie would be pissed~! I mean she would—“

A wolf demon approached her, his large, bat-like ears, twisting towards the yelling coming from the parlor. He was fairly tall, about as tall as Alastor, with striking blue eyes that stood out against his gray fur and body. His snout was a touch short compared to a normal wolf’s, but he did have more humanoid features like thick eyebrows, and narrow cheekbones. He had a couple tuffs of fur coming down in front of one eye; the rest of it tied back in a short ponytail. He had his black jacket over one arm, revealing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black suspenders holding his black pants up. He wore nice black dress shoes, his legs showing a curve of his canine back legs through the pants, much like Angel’s own legs, except his were thicker and more muscular. His well-combed tail swished behind him as he watched on as the demons in the parlor argued before turning his attention to the squirrel demon still chattering away to herself.

“Oh, hey!” The wolf exclaimed as he recognized the female. “You’re the talkative broad from the front desk.”

“Oh!” She chirped as she jumped back and turned to face the demon. “Oh,” She exclaimed as she recognized him. “You’re the demon asking about the one that was singing last night!”

“Yes, how are you today?”

“Just peachy! Things are like normal here at the Happy Hotel! Are you here to see the boss people?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Well! They’re all in there.” She said as an arm extended out to the still arguing demons. “The princess there—Charlie she prefers—is the owner, the gray colored human looking one is Vaggie, she’s the manager and then there’s—“

“Is that the Radio Demon? When you said he worked here I thought you were fucking with me.” The wolf exclaimed, shocked to see a powerful demon like him here.

“Why yes—I was getting to him next actually.” She chuckled, muttering the word ‘Rude’ under her breath. The wolf demon heard it but showed no signs of it. “He is our—“

“You said he was your sponsor last night right? Who would have thought the Radio Demon had other business ventures besides his creep talk show and cannibalism?” Talia only chuckled, getting quite agitated with the rudeness of demons today, her eye twitched and she felt an itch climbing up her back and arms. “What’s going on here? Doesn’t really seem much like a ‘Happy Hotel’ when there’s yelling this early in the morning.”

“_Apparently, _Alastor did something to make Angel—he’s the spider with the spindly arms there—to make him upset yesterday and he didn’t accept his apology this morning—“

“No shit? He really didn’t accept _the _Radio Demon’s apology? Ballsy.”

“_Uh-huh… _Well! _Anyway_… He didn’t accept it and is now drinking excessively. And he’s gone way over his allotted limit, which is really nothing, but then again Spindly Arms’ never been one to remain within his limits and—“

“_Why the fuck do you even care?_” Came the yell from Angel as he broke free from the bar stool and walked towards the door, turning quickly to face the other demons in the parlor. “I _know _that you don’t like me, Alastor! Why even pretend?" 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Angel I—"

“Don’t be ridiculous? When have you ever showed any compassion to me? What could you possibly get from me since you’re oh, so, determined to get me to accept your fuckin’ apology?”

“Because I like your singing!”

There were a couple beats of silence that hung in the air before a soft noise came from Angel. “What…?”

“Angel? Singing?” Vaggie asked before she laughed.

“Don’t.” Alastor warned, glancing at her briefly, she effectively shutting up. He looked back at Angel, smile more normal than usual as he tried to reel back an angry Angel. “I overheard you last night, on the roof. It was really good. I mean it, Angel.”

“Y-you… you were there?” Angel’s voice asked, a mixture of emotions swirling inside him. “F-for how long?”

Alastor didn’t know how to answer that. Angel seemed distressed for some reason. And as his mind was thinking of an answer that would not make the other more distressed, another, new voice sounded from behind Angel. 

“No, fucking shit? It was Angel Dust I heard last night?” The wolf demon exclaimed as he walked up to Angel, attracting the attention of the spider demon from Alastor.

“Who the hell are you?” Angel asked, his arms wrapping around him.

“Oh, yes, sorry!” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Angel quickly. Angel takes the card slowly and inspects it as the wolf continues to speak. “The name’s Mars Shrike. I own and perform at a theatre in the inner pentagram. Pretty good shows, if I do say so myself.”

“If you are from the inner city, why were you here yesterday?” Alastor asks, smile dangerously wide.

Mars smiles back and nods towards the other. “Radio Demon, pleasure to meet you.” Alastor blinks in response, head tilting to one side as he awaited an answer. This demon rubs him off the wrong way. Maybe it’s the natural wolf-deer/predator-prey stature, but he doesn’t like it. “As to answer your question, I’ve been looking for new talent so I’ve been going around posting signs. It’s so hard to find demons who want to perform—let alone actually be good at singing!” He chuckled, turning his attention back to Angel. “I overheard you while I was walking by yesterday! The timing seems to have been perfect!” He raised a hand and playfully flicked one of his own large ears. “These bad boys haven’t failed me yet I see!”

Angel stared at the demon for a couple moments before shoving the card back into the wolf’s hands. “Not interested.” He says as he pushed through Charlie and Vaggie to go back to his abandoned whiskey at the bar.

“Now, wait, hold on!” Mars calls after Angel, also pushing through Charlie and Vaggie, joining Angel on a bar stool beside him, jacket placed behind him on another stool.

“Hey!” Vaggie exclaims as the three demons turn to face the bar.

Charlie nudges Alastor, who is staring intently at Mars. “Angel really can sing?” She asks is a quiet voice to him.

“Oh, he sings like an angel!” Mars responds with a quick turn to the princess. That statement makes Angel choke on his whiskey he was slowly sipping and Husk quickly prepares him a glass of water, which Angel waves off. “It must be where you got your name right?” Mars asks, turning his attention back to the spider.

“N-no.” Angel stutters as he then decides to go after the water and chugs that down.

“Either way,” Mars says, shrugging the answer off, “you _have _to come with me to audition. I think I have the perfect role for you!”

“Not interested.” Angel responds again.

“Oh, come on! I think I overheard you at some point say that this hotel—or whatever the fuck it is—isn’t working for you. The stage can do many wonders for a person!”

“Not interested.” Angel repeats, hand going for the remainder of his shot of whiskey.

Mars was about to open his mouth when Alastor takes him by the shoulder and pulls him away from Angel, which makes Angel pause in his movements to drink and makes Mars dig his heels into the floor, the two demons’ strengths battling against each other. “He said he’s not interested.” Alastor responds then, hand digging into the shoulder of the wolf.

Mars chuckles then and whips around, freeing himself from his grasp and returning to Angel’s side. “Let me just show you what you can have, Angel.” He started to pound on the bar rhythmically as magic seemed to fill the air with the accompaniment of instruments that weren’t in the parlor. With a snap of his fingers a spotlight materialized from out of nowhere and landed on Mars, shocking both Angel and Husk as the light blinded them slightly. Then the wolf began to sing.

_“Right here, right now_  
_ I put the offer out_  
_ I don't want to chase you down_  
_ But I know you see it.”_

He says as he places his business card in front of Angel again. Pushing away from the bar with a dramatic flurry. Going around to place either arm over Charlie and Vaggie.

_“You run with me_  
_ And I can cut you free_  
_ Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in.”_

He then twirls away from them and snaps his fingers again, a small stage materializing near them, surprising them all as he clambered on there. He danced on the stage, spotlight following him all the time, feet tapping and sliding as he danced in tune to the music.

_“So trade that typical for something colorful_  
_And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_  
_ You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_  
_ Or you can risk it all and see…”_

He materialized a pole with an advertisement poster on the stage, one that had Angel shown from one of his past adult films, scandalously clad in skimpy clothing and leaning on a large pink bean bag.

_“Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play_  
_ 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_  
_ It'll take you to the other side.”_

The wolf continued to swing dance on stage, charm and charisma falling off him like waves as the spotlight continued to follow him. He covered up that image with another one of Angel, this time dressed as if he were in one of Ziegfeld’s Follies, on stage with a marquee in lights with his name above him, arms outstretched in glamor.

_“'Cause you can do like you do_  
_ Or you can do like me._  
_ Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key...”_

He then quickly and jumped onto the bar, Husk giving a sound of disapproval as he slide dapperly on his knees towards Angel, stopping just before his whiskey glass.

_“…Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side.”_

Mars outstretched a hand to Angel, eyes glittering with hope and a wide grin and a spotlight now shining upon Angel too. The spider glanced up at the light, not knowing where in the Hell it was coming from before looking back at the outstretched hand, pushing it away nonchalantly before something compelled him to begin to sing.

_“Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in_  
_ Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_  
_ So thanks, but no…” _

Angel stood and walked dramatically to the stage, heading to the advertisement poster of him on stage. Angel removed the stage advertisement to reveal the adult film poster underneath, showcasing with a flare of his current life.

_“…I think I'm good to go  
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in…”_

Angel gestured to the stage and the magic around him, smiling at the wolf as he moved off the bar and onto the stool he was occupying before.

_“Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_  
_You're onto somethin’, really it's somethin’_  
_ But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_  
_ I'll have ta leave that up to you…”_

He continued to sing, doing a seductive twirl around the advertisement pole, showcasing his stripper action, before heading back to his drink.

_“Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play_  
_'Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride_  
_ I don't need to see the other side…”_

Angel takes his seat and picks up his glass, shaking it towards Mars as he finishes up his chorus.

_“So go and do like you do_  
_ I'm good to do like me_  
_ Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_  
_ Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doin’ fine_  
_ I don't need to see the other side.”_

Mars takes the drink from Angel and looks at it with a disbelieving smile towards Angel.

_“Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties to play?”_

Angel yanks the drink back with a roll of his eyes. 

_“If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and mocked, another one of the clowns…”_

Mars once again takes the drink and downs it in one go before smiling smugly at a now annoyed Angel. He stands and forces Angel to stand with him as he leads him towards the open entryway.

_“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_  
_Just let me give you the freedom to dream _  
_ And it'll wake you up and cure your aching_  
_ Take your walls and start 'em breaking_  
_ Now that's a deal that seems worth taking…” _

Alastor appears in front of them, smile murderously wide and his arms crossed in front of him, Talia peaking out from the hallway from behind him, eyes wide and confused. Mars’s smile doesn’t drop one bit as he then turns to Angel and sees the look of distress on the spider’s face. Extending a hand out to the spider he continues to smile warmly and invitingly.

_“But I guess I'll leave that up to you…”_

The wolf sings towards Angel. Angel glances between the wolf and the deer, eyes jutting back and forth before they land on the wolf once more. Angel links his arm with the wolf’s extended one, leading him away from Alastor, whose face drops when Angel turns his back on him.

_“Well it's intriguin’, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?”_

Angel sings then, adding a little rub of his fingers to symbolize the money. Mars chuckles before he begins to sing again.

_“Well, fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen!”_

They reach the bar and the wolf extends a hand out for a shake and Angel bats it away once more.

_“I wasn't born this mornin’, eighteen would be just fine.”_

_“Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?”_

_“Fifteen.”_

_“I'd do eight.”_

_“Twelve!”_

_“Maybe nine!”_

_“Ten!”_

The two stare at each other, Angel’s hand extended. Mars grins then and gives the hand a hearty shake before the two start singing together in union, another hand clasping one of Angel’s as they dance together.

_“Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play_  
_'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_  
_ It’ll take you to the other side!”_

Mars grabs his jacket from the seat and snaps his fingers, the stage and everything he materialized, including the spotlights disappearing. The duo brush past Alastor on the way out, Mars grinning victoriously at the deer. They run to Angel’s room where Angel and Mars pack everything into a bag.

_“So if you do like I do…”_

_“So if you do like me!”_

Fat Nuggets is last to get packed up, going into his pet bag with a big hug from Angel first before the two head out, practically leaping down the stairs as they head to the front desk.

_“Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly."_

_"We're going to the other side!”_

_“So if you do like I do,” _Mars sings as Angel and him run down the hall, reaching the front desk to see Alastor behind it, his same murderous grin on his face. Angel hesitates a moment but goes up to the desk.

_“To the other side…”_

_“So if you do like me!” _Mars watches as Angel is forced to go lean over the desk and get the check out list, apparently the Radio Demon hid it behind the top of the desk.

_“We're going to the other side!” _Angel sings as he signs out of the hotel and drops the pen onto the clipboard, joining Mars as he waits by the door.

_“'Cause if we do we're going to the other side!” _

The two look at each other, smiles on their faces as they sing the last line. 

_“We’re_ _going to the other side!”_

And with that, the wolf closes the door behind them, tossing one last grin and a wink towards the Radio Demon.

Static fills the front desk area as Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, and Talia stare at the door, all flabbergasted as to what in the Nine Circles of Hell just fucking happened. 

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: “The Other Side” from The Greatest Showman, version used is by MAX and Ty Dolla $ign.
> 
> If you notice there were sections of underlined words in the song bit, it’s because I changed the lyrics (slightly) to better fit the story. This may happen more in future chapters but I only wanted to indicate changes.


	3. Le Jazz Hot

-*-*-*-

It had been a couple of weeks since Angel Dust left the Happy Hotel. Since he left attendance to the hotel has diminished. Rumors began to spread that Angel left finally after months of not getting anywhere, and that it was the staff of the hotel that forced him out or that someone came in and took him away. Both were not far off from the truth. They had not heard from the porn star in all this time. At least not directly. The only demons that heard from the spider demon are his sister and mother, whom occasionally go to the hotel to retell what they heard.

Molly and his mother, Sophia, were currently sitting Charlie’s office with Vaggie and Alastor in tow. The two spider women were sitting before Charlie’s desk, and Vaggie was standing behind Charlie, arms crossed. Alastor hung by the door, grin plastered on his face but his fingers were clenched tightly around his microphone staff as he listened to Molly prattle on.

“He said he was doing fine and he looked good! Mars was there, as usual, but he was being super civil; so charismatic as always. And my brother looked happy. Mars was doting on him so much! Calling him a star, and little pet names like ‘sweetness’ and ‘starlight’. It was super gross~!” She added with a giggle.

Alastor’s grip on his staff tightened, if that was even possible. His grin grew wider, but it wasn’t necessarily a good sign.

Sophia sighed happily, a hand on her cheek. She looked much like her daughter, but taller, more refined. She wore a black dress that reached her knees with a pleated skirt. It was a-line in shape with a scoop neck and no sleeves. It was a plain dress, with only a gold belt around her waist and gold necklaces hanging off her neck. She wore a black choke hat on her head, with a gold ribbon around it and flowers on one side of the hat. Her blonde hair was in tight ringlets around her head, containing her midback length hair. She crossed her legs, revealing her thigh-high black boots with a golden buckle at the ankle. “In all my years as his mother I’ve never seen him this happy. It really warms my ol’ mommy heart.” She finally said her hand then casually falling off her face. “It did concern me a bit how he asked Molly to take that pig from him though. But Mars assured us that Angel would be too busy to take care of him so now Molly’s stuck with the damn oinker.” 

“Mama, it’s not a problem, really!” Molly exclaimed. Her mother was never one for pets. One time she and Angel rescued a kitten when they were alive and brought it home. It was a tiny little thing, cold and wet from the rain and mewling quietly in their hands. Next day the two couldn’t find the kitten. Later they found out that their mama asked one of their guys to drown the cat in the river. “I love Fat Nuggets too so it’s kinda nice I get to take care of him. I just hope Angel gets to see him too, ya know?”

“So, what?” Vaggie then asks. “Everything looks fine, Angel’s seemingly happy and Mars is going to make him famous on a stage?”

“That’s what he said anyways.” Molly said with a shrug. “I don’t think he’s all that bad honestly. He seems like he really cares about Angel and the more we go over to see him the more it seems like he cares more and more.”

Alastor chuckled, attracting the attention of the other demons in the room. “I’m not so sure about him. He gave off a strange aura that is quite unsettling.”

Molly and Sophia looked at each other, before Sophia glanced back at the Radio Demon. “Don’t take this the wrong way hun, but, you _are _a deer demon an’ he’s a wolf. Animalistic demons always take after their animal counterparts in some way. It could be that you’re just worried about him as a prey animal.” 

Alastor tilted his head and his eyes narrowed slightly. Molly quickly interjected. She heard about his temper from Angel, and it didn’t help that the two had a big fight right before he left the hotel. “What mama means to say is that _we _don’t feel anything off about him.” Glancing around the room quickly she then asked, “What about you guys? Did you feel anything that would give off warnin’ bells?”

“I can’t say I did.” Vaggie responded with a shrug. “I mean, besides his charm and how he just came in here and swooped Angel away, it’s not like anything I feel when Alastor’s near.”

“Now, I take offense to that.” Alastor noted with another tilt of his head. “I am your sponsor after all. You should have a little bit more respect.” 

Vaggie blinked slowly. “Yeah, no. I totally get the murder vibes coming off you now. And plus you _eat _other demons. It’s not necessarily a good idea to just keep you around.”

“Vaggie!” Charlie interjected. They’ve had this discussion many times. Usually ending with Alastor taking a walk and Charlie having to cool down Vaggie. The line ‘he could eat us at any moment!’ usually being dropped at some point. She really didn’t want to have this conversation in front of Angel’s family. “I’m sorry, ladies.” She quickly apologized to the two Dust women. “It’s good to hear that Angel is at least seemingly happy. He seems busy, but at least he seems to be in good hands. And from what you guys have said, it really does seem like Mars is keeping and eye on Angel and his, _ahem_, ‘tendencies’.”

Molly gave a quick nod. “Mars did tell us that though he allows Angel to drink, it’s very monitored and he doesn’t abide to drug use and, uh, well… Angel’s old profession.”

“I find it hard to believe that Angel is allowing Mars to take control over his use of drugs, drinking and sexual activities.” Alastor commented.

A couple knocks came to the door then, followed by Talia’s voice. “Hey guys? There’s a guy from the wolf’s theatre that is here to see you.”

“Come on in.” Charlie responds, watching as the door opens. 

Talia walks in first, jumping slightly when she doesn’t notice Alastor by the door at first. After her came an average height, humanoid demon. His skin was pale blue, and his eyes held no pupils in them, they were just pits of blackness. He wore a similar garb to Mars, with a plain white dress shirt, suspenders, slacks and shoes; only his sleeves were not rolled up. He was fairly lanky, but not as skinny as Alastor and showed more muscle through his shirt. On his head sat a maroon fedora, which popped out from the male’s pale blonde hair. “Good afternoon, everyone.” He greeted them all as he removed his fedora, revealing the pale hair to be gelled back, giving a quick bow before he stood back at attention. “The name’s Donnie. I’m the stage manager for Mr. Mars.”

“Donnie!” Molly exclaimed. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Donnie gave a face of surprise and smiled greatly. “Miss Molly? Why I didn’t expect to meet you here. Saves me a trip.”

“A trip? Whatever for?”

“Yes, an’ we just talked to you yesterday.” Sophia added, raising a brow in curiosity.

“Ah, and Mrs. Sophia as well. Wonderful.” He stated as he gave another short bow towards her. “I was sent by Mr. Mars to give you all some tickets to the show on Saturday. It will be Angel’s first public appearance on stage.”

“Is it really this Saturday?” Molly asks, excitement in her voice.

“Yes. We couldn’t give you tickets yesterday because we were still having them made but here…” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small collection of tickets. He held them out and Talia politely took them, heading over to Charlie and giving her all the tickets, save the two for the Dust women.

Charlie looked over the five tickets in her hand. One side had the theatre’s name ‘Brimstone & Ash Theatre’ in big words with the words ‘Two Week Engagement to Introduce the Newest Addition! ~Angel Dust~.’ On the other side were details about the show, almost like a mini synopsis. “Mars is giving us tickets?” 

“Yes, well,” Donnie began, “Angel only has one song towards the end—just to introduce him, and Mr. Mars didn’t see it right to have you all buy tickets just for one song. And we’re only doing this particular show for two weeks for we start our first full production with Angel right after.” 

“Well, that was nice of him!” Charlie stated, smiling broadly at Alastor, trying to convey the message that the wolf demon was not someone to worry about it.

Alastor got the message. He just thought it was a load of bull.

“And Mr. Mars wanted you all to have the best seats in the house. We have reserved two tables up front for you all to share.”

“Wonderful!” Charlie said as she looked at the tickets. “But why five for us?”

“I believe he said it was for the princess of Hell, her hotel manager, the Radio Demon, the talkative front desk girl and a disgruntled looking barkeep. Apparently my boss performed on his bar surface? He’s giving this ticket as an apology.”

“Oh! Well that was nice of him to think of us.” Charlie stated as she handed the tickets to Vaggie. Alastor walked casually over there, snapping a ticket from Vaggie who in turn glared daggers at the Radio Demon. 

“It’s not a problem, princess.” Donnie replies with a smile. “Mr. Mars greatly respects Angel and wants to make sure his friends and family are well taken care of. Though, Mrs. Sophia?”

“Hm?” 

“Mr. Mars was thinking about sending tickets to your husband and your son but Angel said that it wasn’t necessary. I was just making sure with you that it’s alright?”

Sophia scoffs and crosses all four arms in front of her. “Darling Donnie, those men would not know what the fuck their watching, much less _want _to see Angel perform.”

Donnie nodded. “Very well then. Seeing as I have delivered the tickets, I shall see you all Saturday then.”

Talia quickly moves to Donnie. “Let me walk you out! After all, you’re super nice but it’s plain that you can’t really see so—”

“It’s quite alright.” Donnie quickly says, raising a hand to stop her talking. “Once I walk one way it’s fairly easy to walk back. I leave trails behind me much like an ant. I can manage, but thank you.” With another nod he turned and exited the room. 

“Huh. Strange demon. But super nice! And polite unlike some other _rude _demons I know!” Talia says, glancing back to the other demons—more like her coworkers and bosses in general.

“Dear, this is Hell. Of course there’s going to be rude demons.” Alastor answers smugly as he pockets his ticket in his pant pocket.

“Just because this is Hell doesn’t mean you have to be rude!” 

“Exactly!” Charlie exclaims. “I mean that’s what the Happy Hotel means to achieve is to cleanse sins and teach a little bit of manners along the way!” 

The other demons glanced at each other before simultaneously heading to the door. “Well, would you look at that?” Vaggie says as she turns to walk backwards out of the office. “We all got to get back to work!”

“And I have to get back home before my _darling _husband notices how long I’ve been gone.” Sophia says.

“And I got a pig to walk!” Molly cheerfully states.

“I have some terrorizing to do!” Alastor simply says as he too walks out, leaving Talia and Charlie to their devices. 

“They all just left?” Charlie says as the door closes behind Alastor.

“See! That’s exactly what I’m talking about! They’re all just so rude and they don’t care about demons’ feelings! Like Alastor for example! He has no regards to Spindly Arms’ feelings and he’s totally in denial about—“

“Wait! What did Alastor say?” Charlie exclaimed as she quickly stood from her chair and went after Alastor, door clicking shut behind her as she escaped around the corner.

Talia’s tail flickered angrily and she heaved a hefty sigh. “You know what? I'm not even gonna say a thing because who cares~!” She says with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders though really the itch up her spine was back. She turns to to leave the office, muttering to herself all the while. “It’s like no matter what, I’m always ignored, and abandoned, and just have to deal with all kinds of rudeness! It’s like no matter what I ever do is ever good enough! I’m so sick of this bull—“

-*-*-*-

It was Saturday night and the group were travelling all together to the Brimstone & Ash. They had originally met at the Happy Hotel and used Charlie’s limo to carpool to the theatre and on the way back she promised to drop off the Dust women at Molly’s home, since Sophia somehow _persuaded _Henroin to allow her to stay over at her daughter’s for the night. That was currently what Sophia was bitching about to Charlie in the limo.

“Sure it was sexy when he was alive, ya know big mobster an’ all, in shape and powerful and the whole controlling thing was hot! Until it wasn’t. More correctly when my twins were born. Henroin basically snatched my eldest from me from the womb. _He _raised Arackniss an’ look how he turned out! The spittin’ image of his father. Thankfully he was too busy with one brat to take care of the other two.” She commented finally as she leaned back in her seat.

Molly shook her head with a smile. It was no lie that their father could barely handle raising one kid to be a gangster. When her mama had two more at once the man could barely handle it and focused more attention on the eldest that he was already molding. He couldn’t have cared less for Molly—she being a girl and all, but poor Angel, who really wanted nothing to do with the mob, was dragged into it simply for being a boy. If Molly could have changed places with him she would have in a heartbeat. “Mama, let’s not talk about poppa now. We’re going to see Angel on stage soon! We should think happy thoughts.”

A sound of agreement came from her mother but that was all she said. She glanced around the limo, eyes settling on everyone for a couple seconds each. They all were wearing their normal garb—Donnie had later assured them that they didn’t need to dress up—and almost everyone was excited save for Husk, Vaggie and Alastor. Talia sat on the other side of Charlie, Vaggie obviously on her other flank, and the two girls were chattering on about how exciting it was to see Angel perform for the first time and how Talia’s never been to a show like this before. She’s been to the movies but never to a stage show. Vaggie let out another groan as she was right there to hear their prattling on but didn’t have the heart to tell her girlfriend to quiet up for just a moment. 

Husk looked like he didn’t want to be there, but then again, when did he ever want to be _anywhere_? And then finally there was Alastor, whom Sophia only looked at from the side of her eye. He was sitting by himself towards the front of the limo, grinning smile staring out of the window, presumably lost in thought. There was an agitated air around him and Sophia couldn’t put her finger on if he was angry that he was being dragged out here or just angry that he has to come out here at all.

She had heard from Angel plenty about the infamous Radio Demon. And how mostly everything they heard about him was true—that’s he’s super powerful, scary, and eats other demons. But more importantly what Sophia got out of Angel’s constant garbs about the dear demon was that her son was probably in love. In fact, she was certain that he was. But what she didn’t know was Alastor’s own feelings towards her younger son. After all, Angel did say that he was asexual and her son wasn’t exactly the subtlest when it came to sex. The boy worked in that industry for Satan’s sake. When she heard that her son was whisked away from the hotel and to a theatre of all places, she rushed over to the hotel to demand an explanation. Charlie did her best to explain, but she didn’t exactly mask the truth that Alastor had gotten into yet another argument with her son and the mama spider picked up in between the lines that the Radio Demon really had fucked up and made Angel really dejected.

She was never one to really judge her kids’ friends, hell, she was a gangster’s wife and had some of her own dealings in it—hence why she’s down here—but the Radio Demon always caused her to pause and think about how she feels towards the infamous demon. With a disgruntled sigh she rose and walked half bent to the front, sitting just across from Alastor, close enough that she felt more unease being closer to him, but far away enough to give the other his space. “Dear, Alastor,” she began, holding back a flinch when he twisted his head to look at her, his eyes nearly pits of static. He was really trying to hold back his anger in this confined space she realized then which caused her to smile. Maybe she _can _see why her son’s infatuated with him. “Alastor,” she began again, voice quiet to keep from attracting attention from the others in the limo—though her movement towards the front did cause her to feel some eyes behind her. “You seem very agitated. You didn’t have to come along if you didn’t want to.” 

He stared at her for a moment before inhaling sharply. “I am curious to see how Angel’s been doing and would like to see him myself. And his progress in his new job.” Alastor adds quickly.

_Interesting_. Sophia thinks as she too inhales sharply. “If that’s the case then I am so happy to see that he has such good _friends _that worry about him. But I do wonder, why not go see him yourself for a visit like Molly and I do? I’m sure Mars would allow you guys to see him.”

At the mention of the wolf’s name Sophia noticed a small, yet barely noticeable change in Alastor’s body. On his lap his fingers clenched slightly, the hands not balling up completely into fists but Sophia had to guess that if he were alone they were be fists. She also noticed a twitch in his smile. “I’m sure.” He replied through clenched teeth. 

She felt her smile increase more. “Could it be I was right the other day about the whole prey/predator thing?” Now his hands really did fist up. _He really doesn’t like being considered weak in any way. _She thought as she then leaned back and tossed a hand in the air nonchalantly. “Like I said dear, it’s perfectly normal. It’s the animal instincts trying to keep you safe. It’s not a weakness or anything. The pure strength comes from if you can overcome it enough to act normal in front of your enemies.” The hand slowly went back onto her lap, her two lower hands clasping together while her two upper ones were on the seat on either side of her. “Even when I was alive and married into the gangster family it was the same for me. Here I was, a normal girl from a normal family in a cave of lions. Anyone of those fuckers could have shot me at any point, even my own husband, but if you act strong and brave an’ take no shit from those who can harm ya then you’re suddenly the one in control. I had those mobsters in the palm of my hands at the peak of my marriage with Henroin when we were alive.”

Alastor blinked once as he took in the information. “Angel did say that you were a strong woman. I think he even mentioned that he admired you so much he would have died for you.”

With that Sophia sighed heavily. “Yes, but that dumb boy killed himself before that could happen.” She looked away from Alastor for a moment as the last moments of the gang’s life flashed in her mind. “He died of an overdose right before the raid happened a night later. And maybe he did it on purpose so he wouldn’t get caught and spill any beans or maybe he was already planning on taking his life—Satan knows he did not have a good living life—but all I know is that the next right, during the raid, Molly an’ I knew we couldn’t escape and that Henroin and Arackniss would die tryin’ to escape. So we took our own lives with a gun. Better die at our own hands than at the hands of some cops.”

The static in Alastor’s eyes disappeared and his face softened, grin falling to an almost normal smile but there was some sadness behind that. He opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. He wanted to ask a question, but didn’t know if that would be too out of line. He took some air into his lungs and opened his mouth again. “Can you tell me about when he was—“

“We’re here!” Charlie’s voice interrupted him as everyone looked to the princess. The limo came to a stop and the door was opened by one of her father’s ram demon minions, giving a bow to the princess and a hand as she stepped out. “Come on everyone!” She called as she stuck her head back into the limo to urge everyone out. 

As everyone was shuffling out with different levels of excitement, Sophia turned back to the deer demon. “I’m sorry, Alastor. Were you asking something?”

Alastor’s grin returned, and all past indication of sadness were gone. There was no static, and there was no impending feeling of doom around him. “No, ma’am. I just hope Angel doesn’t make a fool of himself on stage.”

Sophia chuckles softly. “I hope so too.” Alastor clambers past her and gets out first, holding out his hand to her as they are the last two to get out. Smiling at the demon she places her hand in his. “Thank you, Alastor. Such a gentleman.”

“Not a problem!”

Sophia then grasps onto Alastor’s hand, giving it a small squeeze, which surprises Alastor. “You _are _a good demon.” She decides then, smiling fondly at Alastor. “I can see why my son kept constantly prattling on about you.” She then adds as she lets go of his hand and joins Molly to enter the theatre. 

Alastor blinks in surprise and watches as everyone disappears into the theatre. The ram minion closes the door to the limo and then proceeds to climb into the driver’s seat and drive off to find a place to park. The Radio Demon shakes his head and follows after his friends, his heart doing something funny in his chest that he was trying hard to ignore. 

-*-*-*-

The inside of the theatre was definitely nice. It was mostly maroon on the inside, with lowly lit lights and gold embellishments everywhere. The theatre was divided into three sections, the back and the front, and the upper levels. The front section had tables and little lamps on each table creating a unique ambiance. This section was right next to a walkway that circled the orchestra pit hidden behind it and then the stage immediately behind that, with another walkway cutting the pit in half to create two half oval shapes for the pit. The back and upper sections were normal theatre seating, with the mezzanine having low-lit lights on the railing so that demons can see where they’re going. Once they entered they could hear the orchestra playing ragtime and swing music from the pit, playing their tunes as demons found their seats.

The group was lead to literally the best seats in the house which was right in front of the walkway that cut the orchestra in half and they were really only a couple feet under the walkway so they didn’t have to crane their necks up too high to look at any of the performers. They were sat and asked if anyone wanted any drinks or small bites to please order before fifteen minutes to the start of the show—meaning they really didn’t have much time. As everyone looked at the menu Alastor looked around the large open room. It certainty was impressive and though he could feel the wolf’s energy, obviously, it wasn’t nearly as threatening to him as what he felt in the hotel. He surmised that maybe the wolf purposely left his energy neutral at the theatre and everywhere else changed it according to what he needed to instill in others. After all he was bound to be keen in causing emotions in others seeing his line of work. 

Alastor looked across the tables seeing that he was somehow sat with Angel’s family and the rest of the hotel demons sat at their own table. He glanced to Molly who was sitting beside him, happily looking at the menu with her mother. The waiter soon returned and took everyone’s orders before slinking off again. He sat there in silence as his ears twisted and turned to hear the conversations around him. Most were excited about the show since Angel was in it. A lot of them were surprised to see the porn star supposedly know how to perform, as well as a lot of other indecent things that reached his ears. The Radio Demon tried to keep himself composed but ever since Angel refused to accept his apology and then the other just leaving not long after, the deer demon has felt something gnawing at him. Some sort of feeling of dread that he didn’t know how to explain nor did he really want to talk about it to someone else. He assumed that maybe he still felt guilty at hurting Angel so and felt uncompleted when he didn’t accept his apology but even he felt that there was something more.

He guessed that maybe he was nervous but at what? Did he think that maybe Angel wouldn’t be around anymore to entertain him? Maybe. But he could always just come here to be entertained by him. But then he doesn’t want to give his money to Mars nor that’s not really the entertainment he really wants from Angel. He wants to see the other being himself in all his stupid, crazed manner. He thought maybe he was afraid of losing a friend, but Alastor has never cared about friends or losing them for that matter. That was, at least, until he made friends in Hell with Mimzy, Rosie, Nifty and even the friends he made at the hotel. 

Something was bothering him and Alastor didn’t know what. And _that _was bothering him even more. It was reaching the point where he was getting pissed and almost debated on just killing Angel to see if that fixes anything.

But then again, if he kills Angel there’ll be a lot of demons whom will not forgive him. Two of them are sitting at the same table with him. As their orders quickly arrived, the Radio Demon took a glance to the two women beside him who really showed no sign of fear towards him, much like what Angel was when he first met him, even going so far as to calling him a Strawberry Pimp, whatever the hell that was supposed to be. 

As soon as their orders were placed before them the orchestra finished their set and Mars came walking out onto stage, a microphone in hand as the demons clapped and cheered for them. “Good evening everyone! It’s a pleasure to see you all here tonight!” Mars began as he gave a curt bow towards the audience. “You’re in for a real treat tonight! We’re going to showcase our singers’ and dancers’ skill tonight in a little homage to the theatre and later tonight introduce the newest member of our troupe!” There were more cheering and hooting—probably from Angel’s previous fans. “But, you all don’t want to hear me talk up here so without further ado—let’s get started!” He announced as he walked backwards off the stage, arm extended out as the band started up again, playing the familiar music of the song _‘In the Mood’_as the curtain opened up and the dancers were all swinging behind, wowing the audience within moments. 

Alastor barely paid attention to the singing and dancing from the ensemble and what looked to be the lead singers. If it was anything else he would have enjoyed shit like this, but all he could think about was Angel and Mars. What have they been doing in the past couple weeks? How close were they getting working together to make a performance happen? And every once in a while Mars came back on stage, giving a little ditty on the number they just performed and the next one coming up. Alastor had to admit that the wolf knew how to charm and entertain the audience. 

It was about almost an hour into the performances before Mars came out on stage to finally introduce Angel. The curtain closed behind him and he gave a snap of his fingers as he walked onto stage—obviously not shy about the fact that his magic is responsible for the quality of the show. “Now, ladies and gents, the moment you were all waiting so patiently for! You may recognize him from his previous engagements, but it’s my _great _pleasure to say that he’s now on the other side of the entertainment business—and in _my _court.” He said glancing down with a wide-ass grin down to Alastor. Alastor felt his eye twitch. “You probably all know him and love him, but I’ll have to say to you all, that he’s now the Brimstone’s little angel! So keep your hands—and your cash—to yourselves!” He added with a wink, implying that it was a joke however Alastor didn’t get that feeling and yet he heard his friends around him chuckle at the ‘joke’. To Alastor it felt like the wolf was publicly claiming his territory and Alastor somehow felt personally attacked. “Now, without further ado, may I introduce, the wonderful and lovely Angel Dust~!”

With that Mars walked off the stage as a loud and powerful horn blew, indicating the start of a new song as more instruments accompanied in. Eventually the curtains opened to reveal Angel in a blue long, fringed dress, on top of a small flight of stairs. The spider demon had his back turned to the audience and with a turn of his head to glance back he began to sing.

“_'Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans_  
_A group of fellas found a new kind of music_  
_ And they decided to call it...jazz, n__o other sound has what this music has.”_

He turned then; slowly heading down the stairs with each step he descended matching the beat of the music.

_“Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world  
The world was ready for a blue kind of music…!”_

When he reached the bottom he stopped dramatically and extended his arms out in a flare.

_“And now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz!”_

The ensemble, dressed in tuxes, came snapping out, Angel shimming in place in their direction as they came from both sides of him. Once they reached around him, they all began to dance in unison, snapping their fingers to the beat of the music. As Angel continued to sing Alastor watched, in shock, at how much a couple weeks of practice could change the spider demon into a legit performer. He was amazing and attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Beside him he noticed his family’s excitement as they watched, and at the other table, they all showed their shock plainly on their faces. 

The song continued onwards, the theatre in a quiet state of shock as they watched the once porn star dominate the stage as if he’s always been on it. And much to Alastor’s disdain, Angel _did _in fact look happier. His smile, though obviously a stage smile, was truer and real than any the Radio Demon has seen before. A part of him began to be distressed at the idea that it wasn’t anyone at the hotel that caused that smile. He wondered if even his own mother and sister, the only two family members he really loved and trusted, made him smile like that. Glancing over he saw his sister crying and his mother looking like she was trying to hold it back. Alastor felt his eyes close. The distress was more daunting than he thought possible.

The ensemble eventually quickly dissipated off the stage as Angel makes his way to stage left, hanging about by the curtain as he leaned against it seductively, a bit of his old flare being added in there, causing a couple hoots from the audience.

_“So come on in and play me_  
_‘Le Jazz Hot’, baby_  
_ 'Cos I love my jazz..._  
_ Hot!”_

At ‘hot’ Angel flicked the curtain out slightly so that he can duck behind the curtain as the ensemble appeared again, coming from both sides and dancing out towards the center until they created a full line across the stage before they too began to sing.  
  
_ “Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world_  
_ The world was ready for a blue kind of music!” _

The center of the line broke the line briefly, lifting up fedoras on their heads in a salute as Angel, now wearing just a blue fringe flapper’s dress, appeared from behind them like magic.

_“And now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz!” _

Angel sung as the ensemble then proceeded to go fill up the curves of the walkway, leaving Angel to traverse through the center of the pit. His singing and their dancing fit together perfectly as the ending of the song came, Angel coming to a stop right before their tables, glancing down and smiling smugly, yet happily down at them as he sung the last lines, the ensemble collecting around him in support.  
  
_“'Cos I love my Jazz...hot!_  
_ Le... Jazz..._  
_ Hot~!_  
_ ‘Le Jazz Hot’!”_

The cheering erupted then and as much as Mars warned them not to fling money out, bills were starting to fall from the sky and Angel tried to mask the look of annoyance on his face as the ensemble ignored the money and walked off stage, Mars coming out from the center to join Angel’s side, microphone in hand. “Now, now everyone,” he began as he placed a hand around Angel’s waist, pulling him close to his side, “I did say keep your cash to yourselves.” The air thickened and Alastor withheld the flinch that almost escaped him. The cash immediately stopped flying and the theatre fell into a deadly silence. Angel looked perfectly at home next to Mars, even smiling at him like he was a savior. After Mars seemed adequately pleased with his little threat the air went back to its neutral tone and his smile was wide and true. “I hope everyone enjoyed Angel’s first public performance on our stage! It’s an honor to have him join our little family and we’re happy to have him! Please be on the look out in two weeks time for our production of ‘_Kiss Me Kate’ _with yours truly and our lovely Angel here playing the leads!” Mars advertised as he and Angel quickly gave a bow/curtsy. “Hope you all enjoy the rest of your night and please enjoy the music from our orchestra once more!”

With that the audience clapped, albeit a bit more contained and fearful, as the orchestra played more swing music and Mars and Angel ducked behind the closing curtain. Alastor released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and Sophia rose and went behind Alastor, gently placing two hands on his shoulders in reassurance. “Well, at least Angel didn’t mess up.” She said quietly as she then lifted her hands up. Alastor slowly released his hand off his untouched whiskey that he ordered and looked up at her, noticing that her face showed his own internal emotions with a tight grimace of worry.

She noticed what Alastor saw in the beginning and that is a demon to be concerned with. However, everyone else were prattling on about the show and Angel’s performance, not seeing Mars’ display of power as anything more than just a boss protecting his employee. Donnie appeared shortly after Mars and Angel left the stage with a small bow in greeting to them all. “Would you all like to join me backstage? I’m sure Angel would love to see you all.”

“Oh, can we?” Molly asked excitedly.

“Of course! Follow me please.” He said as he led the group to the backstage door. They eventually came to a pink door with gold letters on the door spelling Angel’s name. Donnie knocked politely on the door. “Oh, Angel! It’s Donnie. I brought your family and friends.” 

They heard some clattering from behind the door followed by giggles and muted ‘shushes’. “Uh, come in!” Angel called out shortly. 

Donnie gave it another short moment before finally opening the door. Upon it’s opening it revealed a blushing Angel, cheeks and chest flushing pink on one side of his dressing table and Mars, calm and collected on the other end, save the dishevelment of his fur and one suspender loose from his shoulder. As Donnie cleared his throat, Mars readjusted his suspender he smiled at the group. “Please, take your time everyone.” He said as he ushered the last one of their group in before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Molly felt herself blush too as she cleared her throat. “Hey, Angel!”

“Molly!” Angel chuckled as he went to her, the twins embracing lovingly.

“And don’t forget mama!” Sophia added as she joined her twins in a group hug. She tossed a glance at Mars who was smiling at her as he fixed his fur. As they pulled apart Sophia focused her attention onto her son. “You did wonderfully baby! I always knew you would do so well on a stage.”

“Thanks, mama.” Angel said as the hotel demons started to walk up.

“That was amazing, Angel.” Charlie said as she clasped her hands on one of Angel’s. “You did so great!”

“Yeah!” Talia exclaimed as she pushed Vaggie out of the way and held onto another one of Angel’s hands. “I’ve never been to a stage show before but this is definitely one of my favorites! You certainty were amazing Spindly Arms! I just couldn’t believe how you just conquered that stage like you were born for it! I just couldn’t believe it! How amazing and stupendous and—" 

“Yeah, yeah, you did great Angel.” Husk interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “But since you just started is it really a good idea to give him a lead role so quickly?”

Mars laughed then, coming up and putting an arm around Angel, the two girls slowly releasing themselves from Angel’s hands. “That’s why we’ve been so busy! We’ve got practices for this show and practicing for the upcoming one. We were already going to do ‘_Kiss Me Kate_’ so it was just taking Vix out of lead and putting Angel in. And he’s such a fast learner—yeah it’s a lot of work but I’m here with him every step of the way!” Mars said as he smiled fondly at Angel whom blushed in return at the compliments.

“T-thanks, Mars.” The spider stuttered at as he looked at anywhere in the room besides the demon beside him, only to have his eyes rest on Alastor. “Oh, uh…” Angel sounded as he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the deer demon. “Uh… did ya, uh, enjoy the show Al?”

Something in Alastor wanted to rip the spider demon away from the wolf and bring him close to his side. Something wanted to threaten Mars just as he threatened the audience earlier. Something wanted to, but instead, he kept his grin wide and seemingly happy. “Yes, I did! Quite a spectacular show, Angel!” He managed simply. 

Angel only smiled in return, not finding any words after the compliment from Alastor. “Well, uh, I’m goin’ to be busier soon but maybe we can—“

A knock came at the door followed by Donnie’s voice. “Excuse me, Mr. Mars? The news is here wanting to interview yourself and Angel for a segment.”

“Ah!” Mars said with a smile. “I was wondering how long they’d be. We’ll be right out!” Glancing towards Angel he smiled fondly at the spider. “Would you like to get changed first, sweetness? You can talk to your friends and family some other time.”

“Oh, sure! Thanks, Mars.”

“Not a problem, sweetness!” He said, quickly bringing his lips to Angel’s temple before finally releasing the arm around his shoulders and turning his attention to the group in front of him. “Let’s give the budding star some privacy to change. Come, come.” He said as he led them towards the door.

As if on cue, Donnie opened the door and the seven demons found themselves ushered out by the wolf before Donnie closed the door once more. “I can bring them outside, sir.” He said towards Mars.

“Wonderful!” the wolf responded as he smiled towards the other demons. “We’ve got much work to do so if you could all please return home? I’ll have to send you all tickets for a showing of ‘_Kiss Me Kate_’!” 

“Sure, sure.” Charlie said as she began to follow Donnie, quickly heading down the hall without so much of a glance back to see if they were following him.

“Don’t be strangers!” They heard Mars call after them as the group left. Alastor took the caboose as he turned once to glance back at Mars, the wolf smiling widely and standing before Angel’s door like he is a guard dog. “Bye, bye now!” He added, waving towards the Radio Demon. 

Alastor scoffed and turned to follow the others, his hands into fists at his sides.

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: “Le Jazz Hot” from the movie Victor Victoria, sung by Julia Andrews. It was also not the whole song. I basically based this performance off the movie so watch the scene on Youtube. It's great!


	4. Intermission

-*-*-*-

It has been a little over two months since Angel Dust left the Happy Hotel for the Brimstone & Ash. It was a little over two months of successful night after successful night for the spider demon, with all the love and support from the troupe and from his family and friends. It’s been a little over two months since Angel Dust even stepped foot onto the hotel’s property—not that he needed to anymore. After the success of his first major role in ‘_Kiss Me Kate_’ Angel was practically over the moon but he was also very, very exhausted. Maybe Husk did have a point about doing too much too fast.

Things at the Brimstone were unique, they really only did full productions for about month long runs, usually with one show a night. They were lavish things, but tiring things and the troupe at Brimstone were used to it, as Angel quickly learned. What was more amazing was that Mars used his magic every night to put on the shows—sometimes while he also performed on stage. It was quite a sight to see and saved Mars from having to look for dependable stagehands for the shows. Angel didn’t quite understand where the wolf demon got all his energy from—where any of the troupe got their energy from really.

The absolute best part however was that Mars cared for him, that much was clear, and that was all that really mattered to Angel. He could feel himself turning away from being the crazed sex-addicted, drug using, alcoholic that he used to be—mainly because Mars told him to lay off the drugs and pull back on the drinking but also because he was constantly busy to not even think about that stuff. If anything else, Mars Shrike was succeeding when the Happy Hotel could not and all he was doing was giving Angel an outlet for all his energy and pent up emotions.

Angel and Mars naturally gravitated towards each other and with the wolf being so attentive and caring for the spider demon. Though, admittedly, Angel wasn’t sure what he felt for the wolf. Sure, there were feelings of respect and adoration, but that was because the wolf demon was so great at almost everything he set his mind to. Angel saw a lot of what he wished he could have been, dead or alive, in Mars, and that attraction towards that and the fact that the demon wasn’t bad to look at either caused the two to get closer and closer together. It was the one-on-one rehearsals and training that began it all. It followed with late night talks about each other happening and by the two weeks end it was make out sessions and passionate nights of sex after rehearsals. 

And, to boot, the amount of power he radiated was enough to impress anyone. He may not be as higher up on the food chain as let’s say the Radio Demon, but the wolf wasn’t really that far off in strength—he just didn’t care for the charade of food chain status. Angel surmised however that if Mars did care and rose up to infamously like Alastor, Hell would have yet another creatively named ‘Stage Demon’ upon their midst. He was also sure that the two demons would have also been constantly at it—which in that case Angel was glad that Mars laid low and just stuck to his shows and theatre.

But it still came to pass that Angel still wasn’t so sure about what exactly was happening between him and Mars. He didn’t necessarily _dislike _it, in fact he was okay with it, but what they had between them was different than anything he’s ever felt before. Before it was just for sex and pleasure, but now it was almost romantic and it low key made him nervous. And a part of him still thought about the Radio Demon during quiet moments alone, mostly when he was asleep—which was not entirely smart when he moved from his private dressing room to Mars’ private room during ‘_Kiss Me Kate’_. It was a combination of sexual dreams and ‘good ol’ days’ dreams about his time at the hotel. 

Angel, however, was more glad that Mars realized that the spider demon had taken on too much too fast and had gifted him with two weeks off to do anything he wanted to do to relax (minus the drugs and now additionally sex with others). It was one day during his extended period off that Angel decided to make a house call to Molly’s, to say hi and to talk. Molly had invited their mother over as well so that the three of them could sit down for lunch like they used to. Angel was excited to spend time with the women, but he was also excited to see his pet pig. Mars was right when he said he wouldn’t have time to take care of the creature and it’s been so long since he’s seen that adorable face he loves so much. 

“Fat Nuggets!” Angel cheers gleefully when Molly opens the door and the pig comes oinking down the hall upon seeing him, curly tail wagging much like a dog’s. Angel knelt and the pig jumped into his arms. “Oh, my Nuggets! How I missed you!” 

“Well, gee, I missed you too bro.” Molly said with a giggle as she rolled her eyes. 

Angel stood, the pig in his hands as he gave a side hug to his twin. “Of course I missed ya too Molly! It’s been too long since we just hung out!”

“At least outside of the theatre anyway.” Molly added with a chuckle as she closed the door behind Angel. “Come. Mom’s in the dining room.”

The two siblings walked into the dining room, their mother sitting at the table drinking a bloody Mary. She saw the pig in Angel’s arms and tutted. “Angel, dear, get rid of that thing.” 

Angel chuckled and shook his head. “Yes, mama.” He said as he very quickly went and dropped Fat Nuggets into a pen in the living room. “Alright, ma,” he says as he walks back into the dining room, “pig’s gone. Can I have a hug now?”

She chuckled back and stood, all their arms wrapping around each other as they hugged. “My darling boy! It’s been too long since I’ve seen you out of the theatre. It’s quite a breath of fresh air.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Angel simply responds as he sits down at the table. The food is already set before them. Fresh baked bread, a large bowl of salad, and lasagna out on the center of the table, with an almost full pitcher of bloody Mary waiting to be consumed. “Shall we dig in?”

“Let’s!” Molly responds happily as the trio serve themselves, prattling on with each other like the days before Angel ran off and joined the theatre. About halfway through their lunch, Molly’s phone in the kitchen began to ring. She excused herself before heading into the kitchen, her conversation muted by a wall separating them. When she returned, minutes later she sighed dejectedly and plopped back in her seat. “That was the diner. One of the girls called out last minute I have ten minutes to finish eating before I haffta run over.” 

Sophia groans. “The nerve. Don’t they know that your brother is here visiting?”

“No, they don’t, but I need the money too mama.” Molly said before she shoved another forkful of lasagna in her mouth. Swallowing thickly she asked, “Can I ask you guys to clean the dishes for me?”

“Of course, dear.” Sophia answered. “Just don’t be late for work, I guess.”

Molly shakes her head and takes a long swig of bloody Mary. “I won’t. It’s not too far from here.” She stands, taking a piece of bread and shoving another fork of lasagna in her mouth. “I gotta run. I’ll see you guys later.” She walks over and gives a hug to her mother while she still remains sitting, and Angel rises to give her a hug.

“I’ll make sure to come by again soon.” He promises her as they break apart.

She nods wordlessly and runs towards the door. “Oh! Bye Fat Nuggets!” Her voice is heard from the front door as she leaves, the door clicking shut behind her. 

Sophia sighs again as she finishes her glass of drink. “So tell me, dear, everything still good at the theatre?” 

“Yes, mama.” Angel responds as he drinks to wash down a piece of bread. “We’ve just been so busy with the show an’ Mars said I did really well. Gave me about two weeks off to catch up on rest an’ all.” 

“That’s good. I was beginning to worry he was overworking you.” 

“Maybe a little but he’s just doing it to make sure the show turns out great an’ that the audience isn’t disappointed.” Angel forks lasagna into his mouth and proceeds to talk with his mouth full. “An’ so I don’t look like shit out there.”

“Angel, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry, mama.” Angel apologizes after he swallows. “But it ain’t too bad really.” Angel adds. “I mean, I don’t wanna look like shit out there either, ya know?”

“Of course, dear, I just…”

“What?” Angel asks as he pauses, a piece of bread halfway heading towards his mouth.

“I just… I guess I’m just concerned about Mars. I… He’s treating you well? Besides the overworking?”

“Yeah, ma.” Angel responds, his eyebrows knitting together. “He protects an’ cares for me. He doesn’t take any shit from anyone who comes callin’ for Angel the slut. Turns them out back into the street an’ he really does care ‘bout me.”

Sophia pours herself another glass, eyeing her son carefully. “But…?” Angel shakes his head and finally puts the piece of bread in his mouth. “Oh, come on, hun. Tell me. You can tell me anythin’.” 

“I know, mama.” Angel says with a sigh. “I just, before, I was so tired with everythin’ an’ he would just wanna fuck most nights. I actually had issues keepin’ up.” 

Sophia blinks at her son, concern in her face. “Angel, have you tried tellin’ him you’re tired? I mean if you don’t wanna he—“ 

“Ma!” Angel interjects. “It’s not like that! I _did _want it! I wouldn’t have let ‘im touch me otherwise. Besides he’s a good fuck too after all.”

Sophia releases a sigh and takes a swig from her drink. “Just remember hun, you ain’t a slut anymore, an’ even then, you don’t need to sleep with everyone who wants to sleep with you.”

“I know. I know, mama.” Angel says as he finishes off his drink.

Sophia stares at the plate of half eaten lasagna in the middle of the table before glancing back to Angel. Her son has become a lot quieter lately and as a mother she always worries for her children but she lately worries more about Angel with each passing day. Mars seems good enough, and nothing Angel has said would really bring up any red flags but she still couldn’t shake the feeling she got that night at the first public performance. It was almost _too _possessive in such a short time.

“Other than being tired all the time,” she speaks up, “you’re happy? And Mars treats ya well, the other in the troupe don’t bother ya for sleepin’ with him?”

“Yeah, of course.” Angel says, face brightening up. “I actually really love performin’. Gives me an outlet, ya know? An’ no one’s bothering me about me an’ Mars. I’m content with it.”

The mother spider side eyes her son and swirls the contents of her glass around. “Of course, you’re content with Mars but you’re still in love with the Radio Demon.” She said, eyeing her son’s reaction. 

Angel almost chokes on his drink and clears his throat. “Mama! Me? Like the Radio Demon? Nah! No—I—I wouldn’t _love _him, I mean I know the guy hates my guts—it’s a lost cause as it is. I don’t… I don’t love him. Never have.”

“Hmm…” Sophia sounds as she takes a sip of her drink. “So you think he hates you?”

“I _know _he hates me.” 

“Hmm…”

“Ma, what the fuck?” Angel asks suddenly. “Do you know somethin’ I don’t?”

With a knowing smile she sets down her drink and looks at Angel square in the eyes. “I _know _you love that demon. And I _know _he doesn’t hate you.”

“H-how can you know? _I _never said anythin’ about whatever feelin’s ya think I have an’ ya don’t know Al like I do.” 

Sophia nods shortly. “True, I don’t know ‘im that well, but I can pick up on small things. And son, you didn’t need to tell me directly. Just the way you prattled on about him was more than enough.”

Angel shakes his head and releases a breath. “No, I… I don’t know what ya think ma, but, he definitely hates me an’…” He sighs heavily, running a hand over his hair. “An’ I don’t… love ‘im… anymore.” 

Sophia wanted to yell out ‘bullshit!’ to her son but refrained, instead keeping her poker face on. “But you still do, an’ that’s ok. If you didn’t you would have been ecstatic that you’re with Mars. You would be calling him your boyfriend instead of treating him like a boss you sleep with—which I guess is true.” 

Angel stares blankly at his mother. “I can call ‘im my boyfriend if I wanted ta. But that’s not what we are! We… we ain’t datin’ just fuckin’!” 

“Hmm… I’m not sure that’s what Mars thinks. That over protective display of power your first night on stage was a bit much. Too much for just a boss protectin’ his talent an employee.” 

“Mars doesn’t really have a silencer on that shit. He just goes all out all the time. He’s a performer. An’ I appreciated that he protected me like that then. It was nice! An’ kinda hot.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. An’ I’m sure Alastor almost breaking the glass of whiskey he had that night was not a sign that he cares for ya.”

“…What?”

“I don’t think even the Radio Demon noticed himself but when I stood an’ walked behind him that night, his glass of whiskey was cracking on the sides. The stuff was almost lookin’ like it wanted to pour out onto the table.” 

“Al wouldn’t do that. He doesn’t give a shit about me.”

“Hun, I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. I’m sure he’s worried about you just like I am—“

“Ma, that’s bullshit!” Angel yells suddenly, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, his chair skidding back. “He hates me! Hates that I’m too sexual an’ always on ‘im, an’ I annoy the _shit _outta ‘im! Plus I know he an’ I will never be so that’s why I’m over ‘im. I’m done!” 

“Dear, don’t say that he—“ 

“I can’t help it ma!” Angel chokes out, a tear slipping from his eye. “I… it’s my hell.” He looks up her, rejection and sadness all over his face. “I _know _he’s asexual, an’ I _know _that he hates it when I flirt too hard an’ too much with ‘im yet I can’t help it. I think ‘I gotta stop, damn it Angel shut up!’ an’ next thing I know I’m pissin’ ‘im off again an’ we get into yet another fight. He will _never _love me though he’s the _only _one I’ve ever loved outside my own family!” He swipes at the multiple tears that are escaping his eyes, hating that he’s showing weakness, a thing he still retained from his days being alive and being told that weakness would get him shot and killed. “I… I loved ‘im… but I can never be with ‘im. That’s _my _punishment. I figured it out… right before I left the hotel. That’s onna the reason’s I left.” He glances up at his mother, to see that she’s now standing and walking slowly towards him.

“Oh, Angel, baby.” She cooed softly, bringing him into her arms. “You sure? You sure that your hell?”

“Positive, mama.” Angel responds as he buries his face into her shoulder. “So please,” he pleads with her, “don’t give me hope that he cares. It’ll never happen.”

Sophia tries to think quickly if anyone she knows ever conquered their punishment. She tries so hard to think of an example of someone who fought hell and won. She tries to damn hard to think of something, anything to tell her son that he can fight it and win, to not give up hope but she can’t think of anyone. Most denizens of hell figure out their punishments eventually, usually they’re hand picked by Lucifer himself before they officially enter Hell. But most give up on trying to fight it and do their best to avoid it, much like Angel was trying to now. But something seemed wrong. She was sure that the Radio Demon at least _cared _for her son so then why was his punishment seemingly towards Alastor? 

“Hey, ma?” Angel speaks then.

“Yes, baby?”

“Don’t tell Mars about this.” Sophia pulls him away to look into her son’s eyes. In them she sees sadness and pain and also a tiny bit of fear. “He… he cares about me an’ he knows Al broke my heart before I left. I don’t wanna drag Al into somethin’ ‘cause of me.”

“Sure, hun.” Sophia promises softly.

Angel sighs shakily while he nods. “Let’s um, are ya done? Let’s clean up for Molls.” He said, quickly changing the subject. Angel moves back towards the table and begins to tidy up.

“Um, Angel, hun?”

“Yeah, ma?”

“I forgot that your father asked me to do somethin’ earlier an’ he’ll get all pissy if he find out it’s not done yet. Can I leave the clean up to you and I’ll be right back? 

“Uh, yeah, sure thing, ma.” Angel responds, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Thanks, dear.” Sophia says with a smile as she kisses Angel’s head. “I’ll be right back.” She said as she grabs a small handbag from a nearby cabinet and proceeds out the door. 

She will get to the bottom of this. Even if that means she has to confront the Radio Demon head on. 

-*-*-*- 

Sophia made it to the hotel in record time. She got out of the taxi and dismissed it quickly, rushing towards the hotel, praying to Satan that the demon she’s looking for is at the front desk at this time. She opens the door to the lobby and walks in and—praise Satan—Alastor’s manning the front desk today. He raises his head and grins broadly at her. “Why, Mrs. Sophia! What a pleasure to see you! Where’s Miss Molly?”

“Hey, dear.” Sophia responds with a smile of her own. “Can we talk?” 

Alastor’s head tilts slightly but his smile remains the same. “Of course! Is it an Angel update? I can call the others.”

Sophia’s smile grows. _The first thing you think about is Angel, huh, hun? _She thinks as she shakes her head. “I’m in a rush today, dear, maybe I can just tell you an' I trust you’ll tell the others?” 

“I suppose. Let me call Talia to cover for me. One moment.” 

Sophia sighs buts nods and she turns to walk away from the desk as Alastor uses the phone to call Talia’s room, asking her to come down for a couple minutes. “Mrs. Sophia.” Alastor calls out to her as he steps out from behind the counter. “She’s on her way down now. Once she gets here we can—“ 

“Dear, I’m in a hurry remember? Let’s go now, I’m sure the desk will be fine bein’ unattended for a minute.” Alastor didn’t get the chance to respond as Sophia reaches over and pulls him away from the desk. “Is there a place we can talk privately, son?” 

“I, yes. On the roof most likely.”

He was suddenly pushed in front of her and she smiled sweetly at him. “Lead the way then!”

“We’ll take the elevator.” Alastor simply responds, not sure of how else to respond to the spider woman’s odd behavior.

They ride the lift to the highest floor. They exit and Alastor leads her to a flight of stairs that lead to the roof, opening the door for her like a gentleman as she steps through. “Hm!” She sounds as she looks around at the empty rooftop. “Wonderful view. It’s nice up here.” 

“Yes, it is. Now you said you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes, actually. It is about my son like you guessed.” She answers, turning to face him. “I just want to report that he’s as fine as he can be. He’s happy that he’s on the stage now instead of whorin’ around. Says it’s a nice outlet an’ though Mars works him hard it’s for the best of the theatre an’ for his own rep on stage. An’ he’s content with being with that wolf. Says he treats him well an’ protects him from those seeking out Angel’s old profession.”

Alastor inhales deeply and releases it with a sharp nod, that grin never leaving his face as he took in the woman’s words. “Sounds like Angel is as happy as he can be! As long as he’s happy, I’m sure we’ll all be happy here!”

“Except that he ain’t.” Sophia responds sharply, smile falling off her face. 

Alastor feels his own smile fall, the wide grin falling to something a bit more normal. “Excuse me?”

Sophia breathes out an agitated breath. “Can I be frank with you, hun?”

“Of course, Mrs. Sophia.”

Sophia ponders a minute on what’s the best way to approach this but she decides that the more direct approach would work best. She didn’t take the Radio Demon as one to really read between the lines otherwise he would have noticed her son’s feelings towards him already. “Quite frankly, Alastor, my son’s in love with you.” 

Alastor’s head twitched to the side and he visibly showed his shock. If he were drinking something Sophia was sure that it would have been spit out all over her. With a laugh and his wide grin back on his face Alastor spoke. “Angel? In love with me? I surely doubt that. That demon thinks more with his unmentionables than with his emotions or head.” 

“Wow.” Sophia says, her face reading ‘are you shitting me right now?’ as she continued. “Angel told me you didn’t like sex but you can just say dick or penis or whatever.”

“Ma’am! Please have some decorum.”

“I’m a gangster’s wife with a gay ass son who cross-dresses an’ has a worse mouth on him than a sailor. I have no decorum.” She responds to that before she continues. “An’ is it so hard to believe he loves you? You really think he just flirted that much with you, despite knowing you hate sex, for shits and giggles?”

“I, well—“

“You don’t know my son.” Sophia responds thickly. “He’s a sensitive boy. Always has been. But he was conditioned by his own father to push those sensitivities away. To _survive_. Much good it did ‘im. But when he loves, he _loves _with the fullest extent of loyalty an’ as unconditionally as he can."

“Why are you telling me this?” 

Sophia sighs and puts her lower set of arms on her hips. “He’s not happy with Mars. He’s happy to perform an' be at the theatre, but he’s not happy sleein’ with the wolf.” She eyes the Radio Demon carefully, watching for any signs of movement. 

Alastor shrugs. “Just because his relationship isn’t working out isn’t really my issue.” 

“You _are _the issue!” Sophia scolds him. “It’s because he still _loves _you yet he’s convinced you hate him.”

“I _don’t _hate him.”

“Oh, I know hun. I know you care for him. I see it in the little twitches in your mouth or eyes when Mars’ name is mentioned. When we went to see ‘_Kiss Me Kate’_an’ every time those two kissed on stage. The way your jealously flares up at the mere mention of Angel and Mars in the same sentence.” 

Alastor stared at her for a long time, his eyes blinking slowly and his smile now barely nonexistent but still there. “Jealous? I’m not jealous.” 

“Then you’re in denial. For both Angel’s feelings towards ya an’ your own jealously towards Mars.”

“I don’t _love _Angel. He’s my friend and I am concerned about that wolf being around him.”

Sophia rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Fine, you don’t love him, that’s fine, but friends can be jealous too. When their friends start hangin’ out with other people instead of them that’s normal too.” 

Alastor’s smile twitched. “Friends can feel jealously?” 

“_Yes, _dear.” She exclaimed. “Satan, did anyone ever teach you about feelings an’ emotions?” Alastor remained silent but didn’t break his stare with her. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Sophia muttered under her breath. The Radio Demon may be more fucked up than her son. “Yes, Alastor, friends can get jealous when they leave you for someone else—for whatever reason.” 

Alastor felt his head nod. “And… what does it feel like?” 

With a sigh, Sophia tried to explain it as best as she could. “It’s like… an anger almost. Except it isn’t usually towards the person you care about—it’s not like having a fight or whatever. It’s anger that someone has something you want or had before and wantin’ it back but knowin’ that maybe you can’t.” 

Alastor nodded numbly. Was that what he was feeling this whole time? Jealously? He had never felt this emotion before. He never really cared about others like that to get angry over the loss of something. What Sophia described fit what he was going through, and part of him wanted to think that maybe she made the situation match his to really prove it to him but something inside him told him that it was true. He was jealous. The Radio Demon was jealous that a random wolf demon came in and took Angel—took his loudness and commotion, took his stupid laugh and face, took his annoying voice and beautiful singing away from him and was now basking in it and turning it for a profit. Angel was his friend first yet the spider demon was able to drop him so quickly just like that for this new demon promising a better life. 

And so what if Angel seemed to be happier? Despite his relationship issue, so what if the wolf had brought a new light into Angel’s life. Angel had all but abandoned the hotel and everyone in it. The only time they see him was after the shows backstage for a couple fleeting moments before that same wolf took Angel away from them—for even he’s in control of Angel’s time as well. 

Yes, Alastor was jealous. But he was also enraged. He didn’t like how Mars was seemingly trotting and using the spider demon, yet no one else, absolutely _no one _else gave a damn. Besides maybe his mother whom Alastor knew she saw the same thing as he did that night. Yes he cared about his friend, and he was concerned that the wolf demon was using his friend while taking him completely away from the life he once knew.

Sophia watched the emotions that passed through Alastor’s face, his wide grin returned on his face, sending a shiver down her spin. That wasn’t a smile of happiness that was of anger and she knew it was because he finally realized that he was jealous and finally admitted it to himself. “Listen to me, Alastor.” She said then, pulling the Radio Demon from his thoughts. “Angel says he’s happy enough, an’ though, yes, I don’t trust that wolf probably any more than you, he _is _taking care of my son, I would like to think Angel would tell me otherwise. Plus, he’s a grown ass hellspawn. We just gotta trust his decisions an’ hope they work out for ta best.” She said glancing away from him. “Now I have to get goin’. I have someone waiting for me at home.” Alastor moved to follow her but she turned and lifted a hand up. “I can show myself out Alastor. You should take this time to think about things.”

Alastor watched the female spider demon walk to the door. Suddenly, without warning, he heard himself speak. “It was here, where I overhead him sing for the first time.” She stopped at the door, hand hovering over the handle. She turns to face the other demon, he still standing in the same spot where she left him. “He was singing over there,” he points towards the farthest gargoyle before looking back at her. “And I was standing here when his singing reached my ears. He really does sing beautifully.” 

Sophia smiles softly at him. “I know. That’s where he gets his name. I used to call him ‘my little singin’ angel’ when we were alive. It was one of the few things he enjoyed that his father let him do.” She nodded sadly towards Alastor. She didn’t add that singing was almost something he turned to hate because his father would force him to perform for the gang and entertain them. 

“I apologized to him.” Alastor continued. “I went off, and I hurt his feelings. I did apologize but he refused to accept it. I was trying to apologize again, but then the wolf whisked him away.”

Sophia inhaled sharply, her hand finally falling onto the handle. “You didn’t _upset _him, Alastor. You broke his heart.” She said simply before she turned the handle and disappeared into the doorway. 

Alastor watched the door close and he felt his hands turn into fists at his sides. He now had a word for the emotions of anger and frustration he felt these past couple months but now he needed a word for the emotions of pain he felt just now.

He wondered if Sophia also knew the word for it. 

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know that Angel Dust is named after the drugs but for story purposes he also named himself after what his mama used to call him.
> 
> Also first (and maybe last) chapter with no songs! I might have another “intermission” chapter later but it’s not planned out for it yet. I did have a song option for this chapter that Angel would have sung but it just didn’t fit the chapter/story so I just decided to cut it. At the moment I won’t reveal the song because I might still use it later on. Got to keep it secret for now~! ;)
> 
> When I actually finish this story I will reveal alternatives songs that I had set aside for certain chapters and will reveal the song for this one if I don’t end up using it!
> 
> Also thanks so much for the support so far! I really appreciate it!


	5. Ya-Ta-Ta, Ya-Ta-Ta

-*-*-*-

The Radio Demon has been in a fowl mood these past two weeks. Ever since Sophia’s visit to the hotel and his emotional revelation it’s been difficult for the demon. He was aware that Angel was on break at the theatre and he wanted to head over and talk to the spider demon personally, but he couldn’t find the right excuse to

Not that he needed an excuse, that is.

If he truly wanted to he would march over there now, barge in and demand to talk to Angel privately. Emphasis on _privately. _In fact, knowing the wolf’s insane bat hearing, _off property _and as far away from the wolf as hellishly possible. He wanted to ask Angel about what his mother had told him, about his newfound happiness in the performing arts, about his lack of happiness in his relationship with the wolf and if that had anything to do with him. Not that Alastor believes that it does. There was no way that sexual deviant could feel anything besides lust towards him, let alone feel anything romantically in general.

But then when he thinks back to Angel’s first performance live, and the way he blushed and tried to hide what was happening—even though it was apparent to everyone what exactly was happening—it did cause Alastor to stop and think. He’s never really known the spider to be shy about anything sexually. But then again, everything sexually to Angel was work and had no probable cause for embarrassment, even in Angel’s line of work. And anyone who knew Angel Dust knew he was many things, but shy was never one of them.

Angel Dust was shy that night. He barely spoke and the blush that stayed on his features was uncharacteristic of him. If in fact Angel could think romantically, and those romantic thoughts were towards Mars, could it have impacted the demon enough to act like that? To be uncharacteristic? He was also elated after completed his first song live without any mistakes and most of his friends and family where there congratulating him—if Alastor were a normal demon he would have been flustered too. So was it just that? Flustered over being congratulated and praised? Maybe. But Alastor can not take into account of the actions and way Angel had acted when they first opened that door to his dressing room. Sure maybe the demon was flustered, but that was not the only reason he was not his true self.

And thinking back on it, Alastor didn’t think of it when Angel had talked to him in a more reserved tone then, he had just assumed he was still upset about the argument and Alastor blowing a fuse on him. Perhaps it was just that but something in him wondered, after Sophia told him about Angel’s feelings of course, if maybe Angel was more trying to push his feelings for him away by forcing a relationship with Mars. Which was not healthy, even Alastor knew that. And then another part of him wondered if he was scared of how’d he’d react in front of Mars towards Alastor. Alastor had his doubts that it was the latter, after all, with that display of power in the theatre and Angel not seeming fazed at all was an indicator he didn’t really fear towards the wolf demon. 

So then what was it? Was it nervousness from the Radio Demon being there, worry about Mars’ reaction, flustered from the congratulations, or embarrassment from nearly getting caught with Mars? 

Maybe it was all of the above.

Alastor stopped walking abruptly, ears tuning in to a conversation he could barely pick up from the parlor. “And who woulda thought that Angel Dust, a porn star, would be such an amazing performer!” He heard a female voice call out.

“Oh, he knows how to perform all right!” A male voice added, you could hear the lustful grin in his smile.

“Oh, shush you!” The female said then, distracting Alastor from a bubbling anger. “He ain’t whoring around anymore so you can’t make them jokes any more!” 

“What? Once a whore always a whore!” The male replied, voice defensive. “Just because he ain’t sleeping with everything that walks anymore doesn’t mean he’s still a slut!” 

Alastor breathed in deeply, ready to defend his friend when he heard Husk, of all demons, defend Angel. “Hey, watch it!” The cat demon said sharply. “Angel may have been a whore, but that was his job! And he isn’t in that line of work anymore—de facto, he’s not a whore anymore! Have a bit more respect to someone who found a better job that your shitty face.”

“Excuse me?!” The male voice exclaimed as the female’s began laughing.

“You heard me, shit face. Now scram before I decide to double charge ya.” 

“You can’t do that to me I—“ 

“Triple charge then.” 

There was more laughter from the female followed by a slam, presumably the patron paying for his drinks. Alastor continued walking reaching the door of the parlor just as the incriminating demon walked out. He recognized the demon immediately—Travis. He was the demon that often paid for Angel’s services quite frequently. “Satan’s asshole!” He muttered when he wasn’t expecting the Radio Demon to be standing right there. “Fuck, man, put a bell on!” Travis muttered as he pulled the brim of his hat down and proceeded towards the exit of the hotel.

Alastor watched the demon leave, turning to look into the parlor to see Husk cleaning up the place where Travis sat, a female bird demon chattering away to the bartender. Husk looked up, feeling watched, and saw Alastor staring at him. Husk rolled his eyes and went back to his work, knowing full well that the other was surprised to see Husk defend Angel. 

Alastor continued his walk wordlessly, heading towards the front desk. Charlie was on duty to manage the front today and he’d thought he’d swing by and say hello. When he came into view of the front desk, there was the princess of Hell, smiling cheerfully as usual, and checking in a guest into the hotel. “Enjoy your stay~!” She sang out as the demon took his key and went towards the stairs, eyeing the Radio Demon as he approached the desk. Every demon was always a bit surprised to see him here, even though by now everyone knows that he sponsors the hotel… for whatever reason.

“Good afternoon, Charlie!” Alastor greeted, coming up to the side of the desk.

“Hi, Alastor!” Charlie greeted back. “How’s everything today?”

“Just peachy!” Alastor responds, smile growing wider as he said that. “I see we got a new guest!” 

“Yes, has a drug addiction like most denizens of Hell.” Charlie said with a sigh. 

“Hmm. I could never get into drugs.” Alastor says offhandedly. 

“Only cannibalism, right?” Charlie says somewhat jokingly, her smile wide until she sees that Alastor isn’t really smiling. There’s a smile on his face but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and most of all, his eyes aren’t smiling at all. Something was telling her that it was not drugs that he was thinking about. Her smile returns knowingly. “You know, some people can’t help getting into drugs. Maybe it’s the family business, or they are accidently thrown into it, even hospitals can get people addicted to certain drugs!”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Alastor responds. He looks towards the exit for a moment and then turns back to Charlie. “I think I’ll go back to my tower for the time being. I’ll most likely come back later.” 

“That’s fine, Alastor. You just need to get away for a bit?”

“Yes, that exactly.” He said, his smile more believable now. “I’ll see you later, then.” 

“Of course! Take as much time as you need!”

Alastor nodded before he headed towards the exit, his mind on thinking of everything yet not thinking of anything at all. A part of him wanted to find Sophia, and get her to talk to him again (or maybe she was scolding him then?). It was strange to Alastor, how a woman who isn’t his real mother, was more like his mother than his birth mother, the woman who taught him all about the delicacies of human flesh. His own mother wasn’t really much of a mother to begin with, she always constantly saying things like ‘I should have never become a mother!’ and ‘Stupid child, do you think I _want _to take care of you?’ when he was growing up and living with her. His father had long since left them and he barely remembers him at all. When Alastor died he tried looking for his father in Hell but to no avail. He found his mother, she was easy enough to find, and too bad she pretended that he wasn’t her son. His mother finally got her wish to forget and to not be a mother anymore, abandoning her son upon her death. That’s why a part of him wanted to find Sophia, and take her consul as a son would have taken a mother’s consul, as he’s sure Angel has before, whether he actually followed through with it or not.

Another side of him wanted to go straight to Angel. He felt as if he needed to talk to Angel, but alone as for mentioned before. But what would he talk about? How would he start the conversation? He all but burned that bridge to easy conversation with the spider demon and Mars sure as hell wasn’t going to let him near Angel alone, that much Alastor knew for certain. 

So the Radio Demon headed towards his radio tower, his home, to try to get away from the hotel and memories of his loud friend. He tried to get away from the thoughts plaguing his mind. He thought the tower would help him tune them out.

Too bad that the silence only made his thoughts louder.

-*-*-*-

Angel Dust pulled the strap to his bag closer to his neck, feeling it slowly slip off his shoulders. He took in a deep breath and glanced up and down the familiar building. He felt oddly at piece yet terrified at the same time he didn’t want to go inside—far from it. He wanted to turn tail and run back. He was dreading his decision that he made and quickly regretting telling Donnie he’ll make the trip instead.

Angel Dust stood before the Happy Hotel, alone.

Angel Dust was delivering the free tickets for once. Alone.

Angel Dust was about to shit from the nerves of being alone at the hotel again.

His mind decided to remind him that he was alone again.

He was so used to feeling the wolf around him that even on this break he felt weird without having the protective demon around him. Even when he went to go see his mother and sister. Even when he went to go do some shopping alone. Even while he practiced with the troupe while Mars was in the box watching their performance for any mistakes. It was so stupid and made Angel laugh at himself. He would joke before about couples who said that they couldn’t be apart from each other without for more than a day. Angel realized that he was one of those people who couldn’t stay away for too long. 

After his lunch with his mother and sister, and his conversation he had with his mother after Molly left for work, he went to the theatre that night and went straight to Mars’ bedroom. They had a nice quiet dinner that night, just the two of them, with romantic music swelling magically in the background with no source of its sound present. Candles were lit and Mars was ever the gentleman, as he always is. Angel couldn’t stop thinking about what his mother told him earlier and as they finished their dinner, Angel casually, yet with much secret thought behind it, called Mars his boyfriend, just to see the wolf’s reaction.

Needless to say the sex that night was over passionate and the wolf was ever the happy demon. 

Guess his mother was right when she said that Mars didn’t just see them as fuck buddies like Angel had assumed. But now, after calling him that, Mars became clingier and more openly passionate, the demon’s happiness radiating off him in a happy, love sick glow. Literally. The wolf couldn’t control his magic as the light illuminated off him as if he were on stage all the time.

And now, here Angel was. He somehow managed to convince the wolf to let him go deliver the tickets personally tonight—to allow Mars and Donnie to make the finishing touches on the stage before the first night of another one of their intermittent shows, this one lasting a month this time since it was a longer production.

The spider demon inhales deeply again and wills his legs to move forward. He opened the door to the hotel and walked in, bee lining it towards the front desk. Hopefully, and Angel _cannot _believe he was thinking this, but hopefully Talia is at the desk and he can just give her the tickets and run out before Charlie or Satan forbid, the Radio Demon see him. Upon seeing the front desk Angel muttered a curse. 

“Satan’s asshole.” Of course it _had _to be Charlie at the desk tonight.

And she immediately noticed him. “Angel!” She gleamed happily, stepping out from behind the desk to meet the spider halfway, engulfing him in a hug. “What a pleasant surprise! Why are you here?”

“I, uh, hi, Charlie.” Angel mutters as he returns the hug he wasn’t expecting before pulling away to look at the Princess of Hell’s face. “I came here personally to deliver some tickets for the show. Opens up this weekend.” He answers as he opens his purse and begins to look through it.

“In person? Not Donnie?” Charlie asks, head tilting to the side as she walks back to the desk, Angel wordlessly following her.

“Yeah, well, Donnie and Mars are busy settin’ up the final things an’—where the fuck are the damn tickets?!” Angel curses, more frantically looking through his bag. “I swear ta Satan I put them in here!” Charlie chuckles as she goes to pick up the phone. Angel sees this and abandons his bag to slam his hand on top of hers, the phone groaning from the rough abuse. “What’re doing?” Angel asks, eyes searching Charlie’s face. 

“I…” Charlie stutters, at a lost of words at the action. “I was going to call Husk. Vaggie and Talia are in the parlor right now helping him reorganize so I was just going to get them out here to see you.” 

Angel blinks, opens his mouth to speak then slams it shut. After a beat he opens his mouth again. “An’ Al?” 

“Alastor is gone for the day. He went back to his radio tower earlier. Why?”

Angel slowly lifts his hand from Charlie’s hand. “Oh.” He sounds, not knowing if he’s disappointed or happy that he’s not here. “No reason. You can call them. I’ll, uh, keep lookin’ for these damn tickets.” Charlie just nodded as she picked up the phone, dialing the extension for the parlor. Angel sighed as looked back in his bag, almost immediately seeing the tickets poking out from behind a sleeve in the bag. “Ah-hah!” Angel sounds as he pulls them out, placing them on the desk. “There’s one for each of ya again.” 

Charlie smiles at him and then jumps slights as, Angel assumes, Husk picked up the phone. “Oh, hey! Angel’s here, you guys should come to the lobby real quick!” There was a couple beats of silence. “Just come here for a moment! I’m sure Angel’s busy anyway and can’t stay here long.” A couple more moments pass and Angel sees her eyes turn red. “Just. Get. Here!” She then scolds as she hangs up aggressively, her eyes instantly turning normal as she tosses Angel a smile. “They’re on their way!”

Angel nods, feeling his eyebrows rise doubtfully. “Didn’t want to come out?”

“Oh, no! They’re just busy and don’t want to go away from their work! They were almost done you see and don’t want to lose their momentum!” Charlie says with a nervous chuckle.

_Bullshit. _Angel thinks but he only smiles as he hears the front door opens and a new hotel guest walks in. Angel moves away from the desk as the customer comes up and Charlie deals with him, giving him the spiel they give all new patrons to the hotel. Angel just tunes it out and glances numbly at the walls. He really should leave. If they didn’t want to see him, then he should just go. And poor Charlie had to lie for them. Angel felt his heart drop as he swallowed. She shouldn’t have to lie for her friends for him. Not for an ex-porn star, ex-failed hotel guest. He wasn’t worth it. At least not when he was here at the hotel. At the theatre at least he is worth more. At least he’s valued more. Cared for. Loved even. 

Angel feels his eyes shut and a sigh escape him. Moments later he heard his unwanted nickname from down the hall. “Spindly Arms!” Turning his head he sees Talia bounding down the halls, Vaggie and Husk trailing far behind her. The spider demon felt himself smile, despite his thoughts. At least he can count on Talia caring for him. Like Charlie she seems to care for everyone as long as they don’t give her a reason to not. 

“Talia!” Angel exclaimed as he got yet another unexpected hug from the squirrel demon, ‘oof-ing’ softly as she plowed into him, almost making him lose his balance. “Are ya ever gonna stop callin’ me that?” He asks her as he hugs back.

She pulls back with a big happy grin on her face. “Nah! I mean look at these!” She says as she pulls gently on his lower set of arms, moving them up and down like noodles. “Spindly, spindly, spindly!” She mutters before giggling like a child.

Angel hears himself laugh, though he doesn’t feel like laughing, and pulls his arms away. “Alright, enough of that.”

“How have you been?” Talia asks as Charlie, Vaggie, and Husk joins them, creating a circle with the five demons.

“Good! Just tired. I was on break for a little bit, did some practices an’ now we got another show comin’ so, Charlie there has the tickets for ya guys.”

“What’s it this time?” Vaggie asks with a sigh. “Another musical that Mars gets to publically claim you as his on stage?”

Angel scoffs. “What? You jealous?" 

“As if!” Vaggie exclaims. “Who needs that flea bag when I got Charlie!” She says as she links her arm with Charlie, the princess giving out a giggle.

Angel rolls his eyes. “It’s not like that. Though, yeah, there is a song where—“ 

“Ah!” Husk interrupts. “I don’t wanna hear it! The two of you are lovey-dovey as it is I don’t want to hear any details.”

“I wasn’t going to really I was just sayin’…” Angel says, one hand moving to rub an arm.

Charlie sees this and steps forward. “Don’t pay them any mind Angel. We’re happy that all seems to be going well. You still happy at the theatre?”

“Yeah I am.” The spider demon responds. “It’s great fun and really keeps me distracted from things. And Mars is a great guy and caring boyfriend so—“ 

“_Boyfriend_?” Charlie and Talia sound off. 

“It’s official?” Charlie asks.

“Like when did that happen? Was it always like that or did it just happen? I kind of thought the two of you were just fucking nothing serious! But hey if that’s what it do then great but you must tell us the details and—“ 

“Talia!” Husk shushes her. “No details. With Angel Dust it’s bound to get grossly graphic.”

Angel opens his mouth to speak but Talia interrupts him. “Excuse me! I was fucking talking! You always have to go and interrupt me! And what the Hell are you insinuating that with him it has to be grossly graphic? He's just going to say things about his boyfriend it's—“

“It's freaking Angel Dust!” The cat demon retaliates. “He has no filter of course it's going to get all nitty and gritty! Plus he used to be a whore I mean he's—”

“I. Was. _Fucking_. Talking!” Talia chirps out, her eyes turning red and reddish black smoke coming from her feet. “_Interrupt me again, motherfucker!_” She growls as the smoke heads towards Husk and he covers his nose, eyes wide.

“Talia!” Charlie squeaks as she too covers her nose. She reaches out to try to grab her but Vaggie pulls her away, hand over her nose as well.

“Whoa, whoa, crazy squirrel with the toxic gas!” Husk yelps as he moves quickly backwards towards the wall.

Angel sighs and goes towards her, sidestepping the smoke and tapping her on her shoulder. “Talia, babe. No murders in the hotel, remember?”

She whips her head towards Angel and points towards Husk. “_But. But he keeps interrupting me all the time! In fact everyone does!_” Her voice shivers as she speaks, the voice coming out gargled and grasping as if she was trying to breathe.

“I don’t.” Angel says softly, offering her a sad smile. Angel knew Talia’s hell and though yes, while the girl did suffer from ADD when she was alive, her hell was similar in which she couldn’t stop talking sometimes. Even when she knew she was annoying people she couldn’t stop, similar to Angel’s own hell though she didn’t know it. While she was bullied when she was alive, she’s ignored and brushed aside here. Cursed to never get a full connection with anyone in Hell. “I don’t.” He repeats as he reaches back out and places a hand on her shoulder firmly. He looks around towards everyone, eyes sharp. “Why don’t ya all just fuckin’ take a step back an’ see yourselves? You wanna help others yet you're blind to own friend’s needs. Before you start healin’ anyone else or some shit, apologize to Talia and help yourselves out first.”

Charlie felt her mouth drop slightly. Was this Angel Dust not on the drugs and booze? He was an actual caring demon underneath that haze of addiction. She nodded and pulled Vaggie forward. “I’m sorry Talia. We’ll try to be more aware of you in the future.” She then knocks her arm into Vaggie.

“Y-yeah. Sorry Talia. Really.”

Talia groans and looks towards Husk, the smoke stopped before him dangerously. “Uh… yeah! Sorry. I mean, I’m very sorry Talia; I’ll try not to interrupt you again. Now, uh, can you put the death smoke away please?”

Talia sighs and closes her eyes. The smoke returns back to her slowly and once she opens her eyes again they’re back to normal. “Fine. But only because Spindly Arms was here.” She says crossing her arms before her. 

Angel chuckles and brings her into a hug, one which she returns. “You did great! And be patient. They’re dumb as shit.” She giggles and the two break apart. Angel scoffs heavily and looks to the others. “Now, I have to get going. Being back here just reminded me why I left.” With that Angel turns and struts out the hotel without so much of a goodbye.

The demons left watches him leave before turning to Talia, whose tail flickers gently. She looks at the demons before turning back to Husk. “As I was saying Husk, you can’t really say that shit about Angel. Especially in front of him. He’s sure as Hell trying to get better and you smack talking him is not going to make things any better! This is the Happy Hotel not the ‘Seriously Fuck Off Who The Fuck Cares Hotel,’ which is _exactly _what I think it feels more like.” She turns to the other girl demons and nods sharply before turning tail and walking away, for once, having nothing else to say. 

-*-*-*-

Alastor walks through the front doors of the hotel; dejected that escaping the hotel didn’t do anything to help him. As he walks in he remarkably sees Talia at the desk even though it should have been Charlie. “Talia, good evening.” He greets her with a wide smile on his face. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t Charlie still be here?”

“Yeah, well…” Talia said as she twirls a pen in her hand. “I kind of went all smoky earlier and I’m still upset about it so they didn’t want me to help them in the parlor. Charlie took my spot and I took hers for some peace and quiet.”

Alastor blinks and his head tilts to the side. “Well, that’s rare. String finally snapped?”

“I didn’t _kill _anyone this time.” She remarks as she slaps her hand holding the pen on the desk. “I just had it and snapped. And if you want to know, I can put on a face if a guest walks in here. Not that they should because this hotel doesn’t work for shit anyways. Angel was right to leave and get out. Maybe I should run and join the theatre too. Though I have _no _talent whatsoever and…” Talia glances up to look at the Radio Demon. He blinks at her again and tilts his head to the other side. “You’re not going to interrupt me?” 

The Radio Demon chuckles lowly then. “Talia, dear, I learned the lesson the hard way that you don’t just snap at a friend like that. And I knowing that you really don’t like rude demons I’m not going to risk your wrath upon me.” 

“Ha!” Talia sounds out. “As if I can do shit to you dude. You can easily kill me. Like snapping a branch. Chucking a baseball. Boiling water.”

“Tearing flesh from bone?” Alastor adds, his grin becoming the creepier one with radio dials momentarily appearing in his eyes.

Talia isn’t fazed and just laughs. “Well! I guess in your case, sure Radio Demon.”

Alastor hums, eyes and smile returning back to normal. “Well, as long as you are sure you can take care of any guests properly then it’s all good! I’ll leave you to your peace then.” 

“Oh, wait!” She sounds as she reaches under the desk and pulls out a ticket. “This is for you, for the next show at the Brimstone. Angel came by and—“ 

“Did you say Angel came by?” Talia glares at him and raises a brow, eyes slowly turning red. “My apologies, Talia. Continue.”

“…He came by and dropped these off personally. Apparently Mars and Donnie are busy with things at the theatre and he decided to do Donnie a solid and come here for him.” 

“So he came by himself? Here?”

“Yes. That’s what I just said. Satan’s balls are people not listening to me either? Like what the fu—“

“How long ago was this? Can I catch up to him?”

“No.” Talia muttered angrily. “This was a couple hours ago. He’s definitely back at the theatre with his boyfriend at this point.”

“_Boyfriend_?” Alastor sounded, shocked to hear the word from her mouth.

Talia, missing the cues continued on. “Yeah, Angel just casually called Mars his boyfriend today. I was asking him about it when Husk interrupted me. And he was saying shit about Angel in front of him and that’s when I lost my shit. I could never get the answer from him and I guess I can ask him when we see him at the show this weekend but with Mars there it’s going to get a bit awkward to get all the juicy details and…” Talia stops herself and looks around, noticing the static and hellish symbols all around her. She glances at Alastor and launches herself backwards away from him. “Holy shit and Satan’s flaming dick! Alastor calm down!” 

Alastor’s antlers were growing slowly and his hands were into tight fists at his sides, eyes as dials. He thought Sophia said that Angel was still in love with him. Was that a lie? Did she trick him? Did she cause all these annoying and aggravating thoughts in him for no good reason? And why in the Hell did Alastor worry about that demon when now he’s dating the damn wolf? And why does he even care if it was a lie and if he’s with that wolf? He felt like he could murder someone. He wanted to murder someone. He felt the need to kill rising from his gut. 

Talia tiptoed around the desk and took a deep calming breath. “Please don’t kill me…!” She whispered pleadingly to the Radio Demon as she made light gray smoke come from her, slowly tempting it up to Alastor’s face as he unbeknowingly in his angry haze breathed it in. Within moments he collapsed on the floor, asleep, clawed hand squashing the ticket into a ball.

-*-*-*-

The demons were sat in their usual spot that night at the Brimstone & Ash. This time Talia sat next to Alastor, with Charlie and Vaggie on his other side while Husk shared the table with Angel’s family. Sophia looked over to Alastor only to have him ignore her, his arms crossed angrily in front of his chest and eyes dead ahead on the closed curtains as the band in the pit played their pre-show songs, the same ones they played every show but in a different order each time. 

Sooner or later the show began, the ensemble taking lead as they sung and danced to music Alastor wasn’t listening to. Nor was he watching the show either. He almost didn’t come. Why should he when he still felt like he could kill. That’s why Talia sat beside him, to knock him out again if need be. Not that he would let the squirrel demon get away with it again a second time. Eventually one of the lead singers and dancer called Vix came out on stage to announce the next performance. She is a light purple nine-tailed fox, looking mostly human save for her tails, claws and ears, with bright gray eyes. She wore a dark navy dress stopping just below her ass, her voluptuous breasts nearly popping out from the top. She wore matching heals and long ribbons tying her long purple hair in a high ponytail, her nails painted to match her dress.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all are enjoying the show! It’s my greatest pleasure to announce our next song! It’s a little diddy for you featuring our very own Mars and Angel! It’s called ‘_Ya-Ta-Ta, Ya-Ta-Ta_!’ Enjoy~!” 

She walks off stage as the curtains behind her open again to reveal Angel wearing a knee length white dress, hugging him perfectly with a small decorative hat on his head, adorned with flowers, and Mars wearing a smashing light blue tux with a white undershirt and tie. The set was that of a city with between them an old school traffic light with the signs that rise up and down to indicate the direction of that traffic that can move. A quick little song intro happening before Mars sung-talked the opening line. 

_“Love your skimmer Angel, where did you grab it?” _He said, pointing to the hat on Angel’s head.

_“My hat?” _Angel starts, also sing-talking, as he touched the said hat gently with one hand.

_"Oh Mars, how nice of you to ask me that._  
_ Because there's a very interesting story _  
_ Connected with this hat, there really is!”_

“Oh!” Mars sounds, sounding quite taken aback by Angel’s fast and excited talking on stage.

_"I was walking down the street the other day,_  
_ Ran into Mllicent Palmer, you know Millicent Palmer,_  
_ A very dear friend of mine.”_

Mars looks to the audience with a ‘help me’ look on his face. “_How did I get involved?” _He then looked back at Angel as his opening still continued.

_“Well we walked around the corner for what passes_  
_ For a millinery shop and she looked in the window and_  
_ Saw my hat and said, ‘that is for you’_  
_ I went in, the saleslady put it on my head and I _  
_ Thought it was a little matronly—“_

“_Time.”_Mars interrupted, raising a hand.

_“Oh, now wait, no wait!”_

_“Cut!”_He says as the traffic sign between them dings as it changes over, Angel acting as if he got distracted by the sound and looked up at the sign as it changes. Mars moves over and places an arm around Angel’s waist, leading him to a corner of the stage as he sings.

“_When I got my arm around you and we're going for a walk  
Must you ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, talk, talk, talk?”_

Magically a cutout of a yellow taxi comes onto stage, it’s large enough that the two can just stand behind it and appear to be riding in the taxi from the audience’s point of view as Mars continued.

_“When we're sitting close together in a cozy taxi cab_  
_ Must you ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, gab, gab, gab_  
_ Aristotle, mathematics, economics, antique chairs_  
_ The classics, the comics, darling, who cares?”_

Mars gets out of the taxi and Angel quickly following suit, acting as if Mars was abandoning him in the taxi, quickly joining behind them as the taxi slips away and the two continue their walk about town.

_"There's a brand new moon this evening and the weather should be fine_  
_ If you ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, same old line_  
_ I'll politely close your lips with mine.”_

Mars had grabbed Angel by the upper arms and was slowly leaning in as if to give Angel a kiss when the said spider demon raised a poised hand and stopped him. “_How's your golf Mars?” _Angel sang-talked. Immediately Mars let go of Angel and started to excitedly go on sing-talking about golf.

_“My golf? Ho-ho I'm really moving that ball out there, striking it a ton._  
_ I had a sixty-nine Sunday, should have been a sixty-five._  
_ Terrific wind blowing, couldn't drop a single putt, it was murder!”_

Now it was Angel’s turn to look at the audience as he dramatically raises a hand to his forehead. “_Oh, I lost my head with this question!_” He tells them as he looks back to Mars, his hand falling onto his hip.

_“And of course the equipment, you just can't get any golf balls anymore_  
_ The actors are hoarding them all...and the caddies, huh they want an _  
_ Annuity for eighteen holes. You've got to take an option on one to be sure_  
_ He'll show up!”_

“_Cut!”_Angel stops Mars.

“_Sorry!_” He apologizes as if he was morally wounded as the traffic light dings again and changes, this time distracting Mars as he turns around to look at the light, only turning back when Angel begins to sing.

_“When the parlor lights are lowered and the family isn't in  
Must you ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, chin, chin, chin?”_

Mars sits down on a bench, that like the taxi, comes onto the stage and Angel quickly moves over to sit on his lap as he continues to sing.

_"When there's music softly playing and I'm sitting on your lap_  
_ Must you ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, yap, yap, yap?_  
_ Forward passes, second baggers, or a jockey who is hot._  
_ Or boxing, or hockey, darling, so what?”_

Angel stands and walks away towards the other side of the stage. Mars getting up and going after him as the bench slips away. “_I'll attempt some other evening.” _He sings as if pleading to Angel.

_“Well you can call for me at nine.”_

_"Calling?_” Mars sounded confused. “_But if you ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, ya-ta-ta, same old line!”_

Angel turns sharply and points a finger at him. _“What do you mean the same old line?”_

_“Same line.”_

_“You asked me about my hat,_  
_ You've been standing there for an hour _  
_ And a half talking your big fat head off!”_

Angel dramatically acts out, arms flailing about as he argues with the wolf on stage.

_“I thought…” _Mars begins slowly.

_“About golf!”_

_“I just…”_

_“You didn't even let me finish my story!” _

_“I told you what I would do…!” _Mars finishes as he grabs Angel roughly, pulling him close to his body.

_“Oh darling, let me finish!” _Angel finishes as Mars slams his mouth onto Angel’s quickly, releasing the kiss with a smirk.

_“Steady, steady…” _Mars dapperly sounds out huskily.

_“Oh…” _Angel sighs as he smiles back at Mars as they sing the final line together.

_“It's so nice to close your lips with mine~!” _As the final note of the song ends they kiss again, this time for longer as Angel’s upper arms wrap around Mar’s neck and his lower arms stay on his waist, Mars’ own arms around Angels back.

The cheering erupted from the audience as cheering also was heard. Talia was clapping slowly as she kept one eye on Alastor, who was trying so hard to keep his calm demeanor in place but his hands and arms were so tight before him it looked like he was shaking. 

And he was. 

_The night continues on the next chapter…_

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Ya-Ta-Ta, Ya-Ta-Ta by Judy Garland and Bing Cosby. It’s a really fun song you should take a listen!
> 
> This chapter was really long! I hope it didn’t feel rushed towards the end my wrist was starting to hurt after one sitting and I just wanted it to end haha. 
> 
> The only reason there’s a ‘to be continued’ is because the next chapter is another song and I really didn’t want to bombard you guys with a super extra long chapter with two songs, this one’s already long as is it and it turned out longer than what I was thinking it was going to be. 
> 
> And finally Vix is introduced. She was first mentioned in chapter 3. More info on Vix will come up in a later chapter and we'll meet her stage equivalent Sal (short for Salvador) next chapter.


	6. Anthem

-*-*-*-

The cheering was slowly subsided as Angel and Mars bowed to the audience. The wolf kept his hand on Angel’s even after their bow was finished as the two walked off stage, the band beginning to play another song, another dancing number as the rest of the troupe started to appear on stage.

Angel turned back to Mars with a soft smile. “Ya did great Mars.”

“You too, sweetness.” He said, closing in to give the spider a quick kiss on the lips. “Now go, you have to get changed for your next number.” 

“Yessir!” Angel said giving a quick playful salute before heading towards his dressing room. 

Mars, not needing to go to a changing room for his costume change (his magic was extremely helpful at times), watching over as the dancers gave their best performance to the audience. With a wolfish grin on his face, proud of the show they were putting on tonight. He scanned the audience, looking over the faces of enjoyment and happiness—and yes some boredom but that’s to be expected, there were even bored people when he was alive, he expected more in Hell. But even in Hell, demons still wanted to be entertained. It’s why there were movies, porn, prostitutes, television, and even radio. 

Which speaking of radio…

Mars’ eyes head to the two pairings of tables towards front of the stage. There he saw Angel’s family and friends, and sitting in his usual spot the Radio Demon, scowling quite hilariously with his arms crossed before his chest and grin ever present. However, Mars can tell what that particular demon is really feeling despite the smile. 

When he arrived at the hotel that day, he never would have thought that it was the famed porn star Angel Dust that he heard the night before. If the demon had monopolized on his singing instead of his sex he might have been happier from the get go. But knowing Angel’s story of when he was alive he could see why Angel chose that route upon entering Hell. And the wolf didn’t blame him either. At least the spider demon learned from his life from being alive, Mars was down here doing the same shit he did when he was alive. But the demon thoroughly enjoyed theatre and he would kill to keep the things he enjoyed in his life. And he _has _killed before. Hell, that’s the reason he’s down here to begin with. 

And when the wolf went to the hotel with the intent to get a new actor in his claws he never would have imagined that it was Angel, nor would he ever imagine he would get the glare from the Radio Demon as he whisked him away. He wasn’t even so sure if the Radio Demon himself realized the energy he was giving off. When he was singing to Angel, trying to convince him to run off with him, he almost—_almost_—stumbled when Alastor appeared before them, blocking their path out. It was faint, subdued, and he knew that none of the other demons in that parlor could feel it, but with a glance towards Angel, and seeing the face on the spider, he easily put two and two together.

The spider slut was in love with the infamous Radio Demon. And said Radio Demon gave to indication to wanting to ever return those feelings.

Mars couldn’t help the grin on his face then as he seriously doubted the Radio Demon’s knowledge on his own feelings as he used that energy to finally convince Angel to go with him. 

And now, as he watched the Radio Demon glower at his performers after their own riveting performance, the wolfish grin on his face only grew. “Donnie.” He called out into the stage, not flinching as the other demon appeared beside him without a sound. “I’m adding a number.” 

Donnie blinked and turned to face the wolf. “Adding a number? Where?”

“Right before Angel’s next number. Don’t worry. I’ll handle everything.”

“Yes, of course.” Donnie said, slinking out from Mars’ side to go through the behind the scenes of the stage. 

Mars leaned against the side of the theatre as he watched the Radio Demon, being careful to not leave his gaze on him too long or else risk the other demon figuring out that he’s being watched. The dancing group finished their number and Vix and Sal came out to perform their duet. It would be Angel after if it weren’t for the number Mars just added. Mars momentarily directed his gaze to Vix and Sal, eyeing their performance carefully. He watched as the humanoid demon Sal, dressed lavishly in a matching navy blue sleeveless trench coat with gold buttons and sash, with white pants and undershirt, the sleeves of the shirt reaching his wrists with lace at the hem and black boots. The demon’s tan skin and gold eyes shining with the lights, his tail whipping around him as he twirled Vix, the small dark purple flame, matching his shoulder length hair, flickering softly. Mars huffed to himself and rolled his eyes. He’ll have to have a talk with Sal on his energy levels. His tail looked very lack luster. 

Mars felt Angel come up to his side and the wolf turned and smiled fondly at the other. “Welcome back! You look great as always, sweetness.” Mars smiled as he glanced over Angel. He was wearing a gold sequence-lined, knee length dress with white and gold healed tap shoes, it is to be his costume for his number of the song sharing the name of the musical they were doing next month, ‘_42ndStreet’. _

“Thanks, Mars.” Angel said with a smile. “I’m actually more nervous for this number than anythin’ else. There’s so much tappin’ involved an’ I just now got the hang of it… I think.” 

Mars chuckled and brought the spider closer to him, an arm over his shoulders. “You’ll do great! And you’ll have a bit more time to mentally prepare too.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means… I got a surprise for you.” Mars said, glancing over to see the current number ending. Looking back to Angel he kissed his lips quickly and released the demon, snapping his fingers as the curtains closed on stage, a microphone appearing in his hands and his clothing changing to a full black tuxedo with a blue tie to match his eyes. With a wink the wolf left Angel and walked onto stage, arms extended in a grandiose pose. “What a wonderful number that was!” Mars exclaimed as he looked out to the audience. “It sounds like you all enjoyed it!” He said, referencing the applause still happening. “Let me just say, sincerely, that your applause and your energy makes me and the rest of the troupe so happy and willing to give a bigger and better performance each time! So thank you.” Mars gave a quick bow, the applause continuing.

Mars continued as he straightened from his bow. “Now, here at the Brimstone it’s been an arduous task to find such great talent to grace this stage and my most recent discovery has certainty made his mark on this stage. The amount of talent and pizzazz that comes from this guy is by far one of the greatest I’ve ever seen—besides myself I mean.” Mars quickly adds, winking towards the audience that earned him laughter. “But in all seriousness, I’d never thought that this demon would have this much talent and most of all, would eventually—and this is personal—take my heart as well.” Half turning to face Angel and extending a hand towards him, Mars beckoned the spider to come join him.

Angel shook his head quickly, raising all of his hands in a pleading motion as a blush grew from his chest to his face. With a quick ‘come here’ gesture Mars turned back to the audience. “He’s being shy~. Everyone, please help me in welcoming Angel Dust onto the stage, please.”

With that the applause and cheering erupted and Angel’s hands went to his face in embarrassment as Mars continued to stare at him, hand extended out still. Angel, throwing his hands to his side, quickly gave up and moved on stage, the applause getting louder as one of Angel’s hand met Mars’ extended one. “Angel Dust, everyone!” Mars smiled broadly, gesturing to Angel to bow, which Angel quickly did, wanting nothing more than to get back off the stage. 

Raising from his bow Angel whispered aggressively towards the wolf. “What’re ya doin’?”

“Just bask in it, sweetness.” Was the response the spider demon received. Directing his voice back to the audience Mars said, “The addition of Angel in my life has been such a treat and so, if you all wouldn’t mind the love-sick affections of this wolf, please allow me to dedicate a number to my sweet, little angel.” Mars finished as he snapped his fingers again and the curtain behind them opening, revealing a shiny black piano, its bench and at the same level of the piano a chair turned half way towards the piano but still facing the audience as much as possible. 

Mars lead Angel to the chair and sat him down in it, the spider demon looking like he would burst from the heat being shown on his chest and face at any moment. The wolf went to the piano bench, placing the microphone in a stand connected to the piano. Without another word the wolf began to play notes on the piano, slow and deliberate, his feelings going into the song. Mars began to sing, his eyes on Angel as the spider watched his performance, eyes wide and shocked that someone was singing a song to him. Sure, there were duets and songs on stage, but this one was different. This was Mars singing _to _Angel.

“_No man, no madness_  
_Though their sad power may prevail_  
_ Can possess, conquer, my country's heart_  
_ They rise to fail.”_

Mars broke his gaze from Angel’s for a moment to focus on the song and his piano playing. Meanwhile Alastor in the audience was watching the interaction between the two demons on stage quite intently. His arms were still crossed over his chest, and they were still tight, but he was no longer shaking. As he eventually decided to stop watching Mars, he focused in on Angel, the words of the song reaching the deer’s ears and resonating within him. Though Alastor knew that it was Mars’ song to Angel, he felt his soul pull towards the words. The Radio Demon had never felt what he currently was feeling before as he listened to the words, eyes glued onto the spider demon on stage, his breathing becoming irregular. 

_“He is eternal_  
_Long before nations' lines were drawn_  
_ When no flags flew, when no armies stood_  
_ My land was born.”_

Angel could feel the audience staring at them both. He inhaled deeply and tried to ignore it, but something told him to look towards the audience, so without much thought to it, Angel turned his head towards the crowds of people watching them. The spider’s eyes eventually landed on Alastor and the world seemed to have stopped for a moment. Angel could see the other demon’s ears perk up. Perhaps shock that Angel’s eyes met his? He could feel his mad blush fade as he and Alastor stared at each other. And as much as Angel wanted to turn away he couldn’t. Maybe Angel couldn’t turn away because the Radio Demon wasn’t smiling and that in itself was a rare sight. It was a sight that whenever Angel did see it, his idiotic self would rush over and try to make the demon smile, whether it was something stupid he said or does or just trying to get him annoyed enough that even his creepy smile would grace his face. Of course, that was when he was still at the hotel and madly in love with Alastor. Before he pushed him too far and ruined whatever it was they had between them then.

_“And you ask me why I love him_  
_Through wars, death, and despair?_  
_ He is the constant, we, who don't care.”_

There was actually another extermination in this area not that long ago, and Alastor was worried that perhaps Angel might have been caught outside with no one to protect him. He almost went over to the inner pentagram but didn’t, choosing to stay at the hotel and watch the news’ covering of it. The next day when Donnie came over and told them all that they were safe, no one from the theatre was killed, Alastor felt instantly relieved but pretended as if he was never worried at all. In fact, he pretended as if he was _disappointed _Angel survived. He wondered what would he have done if he did in fact come over to protect Angel.

As Angel had yet to look away from Alastor, the deer could feel his head tilt to one side and a smile, the first _real _one all night, coming onto his face. For some reason, Alastor felt like smiling. The spider’s equally shocked face and no longer blushing form made Alastor want to smile once more. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the small flinch from Angel when he smiled, and the blush that came back once more. Alastor felt his heart stop beating for a second and his head straightened upon seeing the blush that was meant for _him_not for the wolf singing on stage. Angel, quickly moved and broke his gaze, directing it back to Mars as he cleared his throat, blush increasing as he mentally cursed himself for even reacting to the Radio Demon’s smile. He was with Mars now and Mars was singing to him now in front of everyone. Angel willed his flustered self and emotions to just go away and to regain whatever composure he could muster. 

_“And you wonder will I leave him  
But how?_

_I cross over borders but I'm still there now!”_

Angel sat there on stage, still feeling Alastor’s gaze on him and seeing that smile in his mind’s eye as if the other demon were standing directly in front of him. Angel closed his eyes for a moment and opened them slightly in the direction of Alastor, stupidly seeing if the Radio Demon had decided to focus on something—anything—else.

He was so wrong.

Now the Radio Demon’s smile was wider as he watched the spider demon be flustered at him staring at the other. Angel bit his teeth his lower lip and quickly turned back to Mars, eyes darting back to Alastor for a split second as the blush intensified even more, if that was at all possible. Alastor chuckled softly. It was quite amusing and Alastor silently bemused that he had missed seeing the spider’s reactions towards him. 

Alastor blinked. 

He missed seeing the spider’s reactions? Alastor broke his gaze from the spider to stare at the pattern in the linen on the table before him. He thought back to the hotel when the spider would flirt constantly with him. It made Alastor uncomfortable at times but he didn’t hate it. And he liked seeing the little movements in Angel when he was trying to put a smile in his face and would either succeed or fail and the exasperation on the other’s face when Alastor insulted him or joked at him. He would always sarcastically laugh and roll his eyes, followed by the softest of smiles. 

Alastor looked up to Angel again, seeing that the spider was staring at him again from the corner of his eye, quickly blinking to look at Mars. The Radio Demon looked over to Sophia who was in turn watching him, a knowing smile on her face as she finished her wine and looked back up at her son on stage. Alastor felt his smile turn into a grin as he too followed her gaze to Angel. 

Sophia didn’t lie. And Angel never stopped loving him. He was just trying to push his feelings away. And as for Alastor— 

_“How can I leave him?_  
_Where would I start?_  
_ Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart!_  
_ My land's only borders lie around my heart!”_

Alastor finally realized what that emotion he held for Angel is.

-*-*-*-

Angel and Mars got off the stage as Mars snapped his fingers to set up for Angel’s number. Mars added yet another number (just an instrumental number) to give the spider demon time to get himself ready for his ‘_42ndStreet_’ performance. “Did you enjoy the song, Angel?” Mars asked once off stage, holding onto Angel’s hand in his own. 

“Uh, yes! I did I… I wasn’t expectin’ you’d do that on stage.” 

Mars gave a shrug and a grin towards Angel. “What can I say? I’m a demon full of surprises.” Angel chuckled in returned and Mars yanked his hand towards him, pulling Angel into a kiss before releasing his hold on him. “Now, go get ready. And break a leg, sweetness.” 

Angel nodded and ran off to his position behind the curtain, stretching and rolling his shoulders as he exhaled, now even more nervous to do this number. Mars watched as he leaned on a wall. From where he stood he could see behind the curtain and the front section of the audience and by de facto the Radio Demon. The wolf’s face turned into a scowl as he stared at the Radio Demon. He noticed the stares between Angel and Alastor as he sung his song. He put the number in to see if the spider demon whom claimed to love him and call him his boyfriend still held feeling for the Radio Demon—and to see if the Radio Demon would react to anything happening on stage.

Mars wasn’t expecting such a blatant display of affection from Angel to Alastor. And even more surprising, he didn’t think he would see the deer show even a glimmer of affection back. The wolf inhaled deeply, a low growl escaping as the orchestra finished their number and Angel did a final shake out. The curtain opened and a new song started, Mars watching intently as Angel started to sing, noticing the extra wide smile from Angel when he looked down at the Radio Demon and in turn that Radio Demon’s wide grin.

Mars sighed deeply as he continued to watch Angel’s performance. He was really doing such a great job on stage. He didn’t need to worry about his performance at all. The wolf pushed himself off the wall and proceeded towards the back part of the stage, disappearing into the shadows as the music and tapping noises continued from stage.

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: “Anthem” from the musical Chess. Version used for chapter was Josh Groban’s cover of it from his album Stages.
> 
> Fuck, I hate this chapter. I don’t know why I just hate it lol. Also thank you so much for your continued support! I don’t usually reply or shout out to commenters but I will below:
> 
> To commenter minigma: Oops. Angel got caught.


	7. Lullaby of Woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 1: Really (really) long chapter. Longer than intermission so grab a snack and a drink, it’ll be a long one. (Trust me!)
> 
> (More Important) Warning 2: Dark shit happens in this chapter. Triggers for rape/sexual abuse and descriptions of violence and graphic images.
> 
> Warning 3: There’s really nothing happy about this chapter save for maybe the beginning so be mentally prepared.
> 
> Without further ado, (please help, I might regret this chapter) Chapter 7: A Lullaby of Woe.

-*-*-*-

Sophia was walking down the streets of Hell, bags of groceries in her arms as her heals clicked on the pavement. She released another sigh of contempt as she debated finally eating her husband. She never thought that she would resort to cannibalism, she always thought that she would leave that to be Alastor’s thing, but with her husband’s recent escapade as well as more insulting words towards her favorite son she may just have to think of ways on how to cook a spider.

Suddenly she felt as if she were being watched, a familiar feeling from when she was alive, and she stopped in her tracks, whipping around quickly in hopes of catching whoever was watching her. To her silent surprise there was no one behind her, she was all-alone. Raising a brow in doubt she turned only to get a face full of red suit. “Holy, fuckin’ shit!” She cursed as she stumbled backwards, quickly catching herself, and a bag that almost escaped her hands, as she glared at the offending demon. “Alastor!” She scolds as soon as she regains her composure. “For Satan’s sake, anyone ever tell ya that ya need a bell?”

Alastor grin broadly at her. “Once before!” He responds almost happily. “How are you today, Mrs. Sophia?”

“I was doin’ just fine before ya almost scared me back to life!” She responds as she rolls her eyes and sighs. “Whaddya want, Radio Demon? It’s clear ta me that you’re lookin’ for me.” 

“I just wanted to talk with you for a moment, if that’s alright?” He asks politely, hands extending forward to offer to take a couple bags from her. 

Sophia turns away from his extended hands, pout on her face. “It’s a bit too late to act like a gentleman now, Alastor.” She says as she glances around. “There’s a bench over there. Let’s sit.”

The two walk over to the bench, Sophia placing her bags on the floor and bench before sitting down, Alastor sitting after she does. “So I—“

“Hold that thought.” Sophia interrupts as she rummages through her bags, ‘ah-hah’-ing when she finds her prey. She pulls free a beer, waving it wordlessly to the Radio Demon, which he takes, and she pulls another free for herself. The sounds of the cans opening are heard as she turns to him with a can in hand, gesturing to him to clink with her. He obliges and in a moment she turns the can upwards, chugging the drink down like a college frat guy. Alastor blinks and stares before he takes a polite sip from the beverage. Beer was never his favorite alcoholic drink but he wasn’t about to turn down Angel’s mother. “_AH!_” She groans loudly as she finishes and throws the empty can over her shoulder, reaching for another beer before she too opens that one and finally turns to Alastor. “Now. Begin.” She says as she sips from her second beer in a more ladylike fashion.

“Yes, so, I wanted to ask your opinion, Mrs. Sophia.”

“Whatever for, dear?”

“It’s about Angel.” Alastor responds as he takes another sip from the beer. “I know that you saw what I saw the other night on stage and I just wanted to know your thoughts.” 

“My thoughts?” She laughs out, taking a long sip from her beer. “My thoughts is that my son’s an idiot, ya might be an even bigger idiot, an’ he shoulda never dated Mars in the first place, but hey, like I said, my son’s an idiot.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Sophia rolls her eyes. “I knew my son still was in love with ya, an’ I knew that ya cared enough, an’ I even told him once that he wasn’t that into Mars but that boy rarely listens ta me. All I really have to say is that mama’s always right!” She drinks more beer, a hand raised nonchalantly in the air in a prideful manner. “And did you see Angel trying to avoid your gaze when we met him after the show? He definitely realized it then but can’t show shit in front of Mars… _though it was obvious_.” Sophia adds.

Alastor chuckles, head tilting to the side. “Then what should I do?”

“Pardon?”

“I need to talk to Angel alone, that much is clear. I can’t go to the theatre; Mars will hear everything with that hearing of his and I can’t really send Angel a note to come meet me for he may not come.” 

“What makes you think he won’t come?” 

“Even while reacting to me when he was on stage, he was still trying to convince himself that he wants to be with Mars.”

“Wow. Ya noticed that? I applaud ya.” 

Alastor huffed and restrained from rolling his eyes. “I may not be in tune to my emotions, but I’m not blind.”

“I’d say you’re blind. Ya never really noticed Angel’s true feelings until it was too late.”

“And I realized that I actually did notice I was just in denial… like you told me.” 

Sophia almost dropped her beer. “Did the Radio Demon just indirectly admit that he was _wrong_?” Alastor’s grin grew at the edges and Sophia cheered loudly, throwing all her arms up above her head, beer spilling slightly out from the can and onto her hand. “Holy shit! I just did the impossible! I should get a fuckin’ medal or some shit!” 

“I see where Angel gets his personality from.” Alastor comments with a chuckle.

“Shut ya mouth, son, I’m still reeling from your admission.” She says as she licks the beer from her hand before drinking from the can. “But I don’t know what ya want me to do about it.”

“I was hoping you’d help me figure out what I can say to him.” 

“Ha!” She sounds out suddenly. “Satan’s balls, the fuck if I know! I don’t know your relationship with each other! Ya just gotta think about what ya can say to make him believe ya. I don’t know what will convince him. He was so sure that you don’t care for him that whatever I tell ya might not sound real enough.” Alastor’s head tilts to the side, indicating his confusion. “Listen, it’s like, if I tell ya what ta say an’ it doesn’t sound like somethin’ you’d say then it makes it fake. Makes it unbelievable. Whatever ya say to me son it has to be from ya, an’ only ya.” 

Alastor sighs and places the beer down between them. He looks off across the street, his face, though unreadable to most, Sophia could read like a damn book. He didn’t know the first thing of what to say. That’s the whole reason he wanted to talk to her after all. She after all, knows her son the best. But somewhere in Alastor’s mind he knew that she had a point. Whatever he comes up with it had to be whatever _he _comes up with. He has to take what he knows of Angel and what their relationship was to fix it. Sophia was just a spectator; she really doesn’t know the first thing about their relationship before Angel left. Hell, maybe even Alastor doesn’t know the first thing about their relationship before Angel left but he was trying to. 

Sophia watched the struggle on his features and sighs heavily, quickly finishing off her second beer before she too tossed that can over her shoulder. “I tell ya what I can do… I’ll ask Molly to invite him for lunch at her place. He won’t say no to her unless he’s really busy an’ if it goes through ya can just meet him there. I’m sure Molly won’t mind givin’ ya her house for a talk with Angel.”

Alastor looked at her, smile on his face sincere. “Thank you, Sophia. I’d appreciate it.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” She states as she stands. “Are ya gonna finish that?” She asks, one hand pointing to the beer Alastor barely touched. With a shake of his head she reaches for it and chugs the third can down with ease, chucking that one over the bench in the direction of the other two empty cans. “Angel’s still gotta say yes ta the lunch first. An’ ya need to really start thinkin’ about what ya want ta say.” 

“I _did _give it some thought. This whole time I’ve been thinking about what I’d say and I’m coming up with nothing.”

Sophia raises a disbelieving eyebrow towards him before she rolls her eyes and begins to pick up her bags. “Then don’t think about it. Just listen to what your heart is sayin’ an’ wing it when ya see him next.” Once she had her bags back in her arms she turned to him, Alastor raising from the bench. “Need anythin’ else, son?”

Alastor shakes his head. “You’re doing enough with asking Molly to do that for me.” Sophia waits, expecting that the deer demon did in fact have something else he needed from her. As expected he inhaled sharply and spoke up again. “Are you sure I shouldn’t really think about what I’d say? I feel like if I just ‘wing it’ like you say I’ll say something stupid.” 

“Alastor. If thinking about it this past week hasn’t helped, then just winging it is all ya got left. An’ honestly, ya can’t say anythin’ more stupid than whatever the fuck ya told him that made him want ta leave the hotel in the first place. An’ ta think ya wanted nothin’ more ta do with him.”

Alastor nodded dumbly. He felt like he was a child again. But this time he was a child with a caring, compassionate mother. It was moments like these that made the Radio Demon jealous of Angel and the mother he had the pleasure of growing up with. They say you can’t always pick your family, and that was a true statement of life, but just having Sophia here like this would be enough for Alastor to fill in that void. 

“Now, if that’s all, you’ve been a lovely distraction, but I got shit that needs to go into the fridge.” Sophia says as she moves the bags into a better carrying position. 

“Of course!” Alastor reaches out to the bags again. “Do you need any help?” 

“I’m a big, strong, spider woman. I got this. But thanks, dear.” She states as she begins to walk away, heels once again clicking on the sidewalk. Alastor watches her leave for a moment before he turns to head back to the hotel. “Good luck, Alastor!” He hears from behind him in the distance before he starts to walk. Turning back he sees that Sophia has stopped and turned to face him once more, smile wide as she then begins to walk away again.

And Alastor chuckles softly to himself, his smile confident as he heads back to the Happy Hotel.

-*-*-*-

Molly stood outside the side entrance of the Brimstone, two bags in hand, one holding Fat Nuggets in his carrier. She knocked on the door, adjusting the bags back safely on her shoulder. The door soon opened, revealing Donnie. “Yes, who is it?” 

“It’s me, Donnie. Molly.” She answered, her smile sweet even though she knew the other demon couldn’t see her. 

“Ah! Miss Molly, hello. I’m assuming you’re here to see Angel?” 

“If I can, please. And I brought his pet pig to say hi as well.” 

Donnie nods, giving her a small smile. “They’re hard at practice for the upcoming show, but I can show you to his dressing room and see if I can steal Angel away for a moment.” He says as he stands off to the side, allowing the spider woman to come inside.

“Thank you. I do appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem, Miss Molly. After all, Angel is very special to Mars, I’m sure he’d be keen of having him see his twin sister after all.”

Molly only nods as she follows the demon to Angel’s dressing room. He opens the door for her and she wanders inside, he quickly departing to go towards the stage. With the door left slightly open she can hear the sounds of the musical coming from down the hall. Mars had told them that ‘_42ndStreet_’ was known as the ultimate show-biz musical, one of the biggest production they have ever done. Molly takes a glance around the room. It was definitely Angel-fied in shades of pink and flowers everywhere, all from Mars as they were really just illusions. Flowers didn’t exist in a place like Hell. She heads towards the vanity and looks at all the makeup and jewelry on there, it was almost as impressive as the wig wall on her right that Angel used for his costumes. She noticed after a while that the table seemed to be a bit dirty and unclean. She rolled her eyes. Angel was never one for tidiness and it was always difficult to get him to pick up after himself. She sits in his chair at the vanity and pulls Fat Nugget’s carrier onto her lap, placing her hand at the opening to rub at the pig’s snout as she waited.

Eventually her twin wandered in, wearing a white sports bra and pink tank top with matching shorts, with a bottle of liquid in hand, looking exhausted and worn out, the shoes making a tapping sound as he walked. “Molly!” He exclaimed as he moved to hug her. Molly stood, being careful of Fat Nuggets as she hugged her brother. “This is unexpected! Tell me who died an’ is now in Hell.”

She chuckles and shakes her head as she pulls apart from him. “No one died. I just wanted to see how things were doing. And mama asked me to come by.” 

“Ah, you didn’t have ta.” Angel says as he takes a drink. “I’m doin’ fine, just these damned tap dancin’ lessons are causin’ me to have a hernia.” 

Molly laughs. “But you did so great the other night during the preview.”

“Yea, well, Mars always wants perfection so it’s practice, practice, practice!” 

“It’s like you said, he wants you to be great up there. And I’m assuming proud of what you do up there.” 

“I really am, actually.” Angel says as he leans against a dresser, gesturing for her to sit. “So what did mama want? I’m afraid Mars only gave me a short break. He’s been particularly hard on us today.”

Molly sits in the chair, finding herself stumbling over her words slightly at the shock of her brother having to leave soon, even though he just got here. “Uh, yeah, well mama wanted to know if you’d have time to have lunch again with us some day? It’s good to have a break every once in a while.”

Angel sighs heavily and gives a small shake of his head. “I don’t really have any time off. This show’s suckin’ everythin’ from me. It’s such a big production…”

“N-not even for an hour or so? Maybe just drinks at my place?”

Angel sighs again, this time softly as he puts on a pensive face, a hand on his chin in wonder. “I can see if Mars can give me a little bit. It’s just lunchtime is when we take our break from practice an’ then we just go back into it.” 

“Isn’t that a bit rough though? I mean I get it, practice is always good, but ain’t he afraid of tiring everyone out before the premiere?” 

“The troupe are insane Molls. They can go on forever it seems. An’ besides… there’s rumors from the others that Mars was thinkin’ about makin’ me co-owner.”

“What?” Molly exclaims as she stares bug-eyed at her twin. “But… you guys have only been together for a little while and… and it’s just rumors. Why would that affect you and your practices?”

“Since he’s owner and lead it’s kinda a big deal. If it’s true then I haffta do my best to make him proud.”

Molly blinked in confusion. None of this was really making sense. But it seemed to her that Angel was speaking the truth. By her side the bag rustled and she glanced to the carrier, having forgotten all about Fat Nuggets. “Oh, I forgot! I brought Nuggets!” She pulled the back onto her lap and opened it, pulling the pig out and holding him in her hands. 

Angel exclaimed happily. “My baby!” He calls out as he goes to the pig. Just as he was about to reach out to the pig, the creature squealed loudly and started wiggling in Molly’s hands, to the point where she had to plant her feet on the ground and hold the pig with more strength.

“Fat Nuggets! What’s wrong boy?” She asked as she tried to restrain the creature. “It’s your daddy!”

Angel looked dejected as his hands went to his sides. “Maybe he forgot about me. It’s been a while since he last saw me.”

“I-I don’t know…!” Molly stuttered as she tried to wrangle the pig back into the bag. “I’ve never seen him do that before…” She mused as she then looked up at Angel quickly. “I… I brought him so you can say hi… I don’t—“

A knock came from the door and Donnie stood in the doorway, smile polite as he gave a quick little bow. “I’m sorry Miss Molly, but Mars is calling for Angel to come back to stage.” 

“What?” Angel groaned as he took another drink. “That wasn’t no fifteen minutes! What the hell’s his problem?”

Donnie sighs and gives the male spider a shrug. “Don’t shoot the messenger. You can take that up with him when you go on stage.”

Angel rolls his eyes and turns to Molly who quickly stands. “I’m sorry this was such a short visit, Molls.” Angel says with an apologetic smile. The twins hug quickly before pulling away. “I’ll ask Mars about that lunch—or at least drinks okay?”

“Y-yeah. Sure. Thanks, bro.” Molly watches as Angel turns to head to the door, squeezing by Donnie.

“Bye Molly! An’ tell mama I said hi!” Angel says right before he leaves, tossing one more annoyed look to Donnie before heading to stage. 

“Miss Molly, I can lead you out.” 

“Can I see a little bit of the practice?” Molly asks as she leaves the room, Donnie closing the door behind her. 

“I’m afraid not today. Like I said, Mars seems to be really hard on them today. It’s best not to anger the beast.” He says, turning quickly and heading towards the side entrance. Molly is frozen in her spot. She’s never heard Donnie speak like that before about Mars. He always seemed to have think of the wolf as an almost god-like boss. “Miss Molly.” He calls out to her after not hearing her footsteps behind him.

“Oh, yes! I’m coming! Sorry, Donnie.” She speaks as she quickly jogs over to join him.

Upon exiting the theatre, Donnie gives her a curt bow and Molly catches a glimpse of a scowl on his face, a look she’s never seen before on the other demon’s face. When the door audibly clicks shut she runs towards the street and quickly hails a cab. 

Something wasn’t right here and she needed to go tell someone. And she had just the demon in mind.

-*-*-*-

“Are you sure about this Alastor? I mean, you’re not on the schedule for this.” Talia asks for the third time as she leans back from the front desk.

“Extremely certain.” The Radio Demon answers with that ever-present smile.

“But… Charlie makes the schedule so that no one gets too many hours… or does the same thing the whole time. And you’re not scheduled for the front desk… today. At all. Period. I’m not sure Charlie would want you to go around the schedule just because you’re the sponsor. I mean…”

“Not to worry, dear!” Alastor said in full confidence. “You should take this break! You deserve it!”

“… This is still about the smokey thing from last week isn’t it? I’m a lot better now! It’s been a minute! I’m not just gonna go all _urgugugu _on anyone anymore!”

“This is not about that.” 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I mean I can totally prove it! I’ve even been considering people’s impatience with me lately!” 

“Talia, it really isn’t—“

The sound of tires screeching loudly from the front interrupted the Radio Demon as the two looked towards the front door, curious about why that sound just randomly happened. In seconds, Molly came bounding to the front desk, out of breath and panicking slightly, the taxi ride in silence causing her mind to run full speed with nothing but negative thoughts. “Alastor!” She yells just as she reaches him, doubling over to try to catch her breath.

“Why Miss Molly! I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

“Wait, what?” Talia quipped, looking at the Radio Demon.

Ignoring her, Alastor continued. “Are you quite alright, dear? You look panicked.”

Talia looks to Molly as she straightens and tried to calm herself. “So I just came back from talking to Angel and… _whoo_… and something’s not right. Angel… Angel’s not right." 

“Angel? Why, what happened?” 

“Well… I don’t know I… I was taking to him and it all seemed a bit off, you know? And like I didn’t think about it at the time but when I went into his dressing room it was messy and dusty almost. I just thought it was Angel being his usual messy self but then he came in and started talking all this nonsense! Like… like becoming co-owners with Mars! The boy’s always found ways to shirk responsibilities and he was talking about it like he’s _excited _for it? And then Nuggets—oh, poor Nuggets—‘bout damn had a cow when Angel went to go pet him and it was so strange! I’ve never seen him react like that with _anyone_! Even my mama and she _hates_ pets!” Molly was beginning to hyperventilate as she was quickly explaining to Alastor.

The Radio Demon gestures towards Talia and the squirrel demon perks up, causing green smoke to come up from behind the desk and towards the spider woman, directing the smoke around her face and body. As the other female demon breathed in the smoke her breathing calmed and it looked like she was physically getting calmer. “Are you alright, Miss Molly?” Alastor asked, concern written on his face as he edged towards her. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m better now.” Looking towards Talia she smiles gently at her. “Thank you, Talia. Has anyone told you your smoke magic can be helpful?”

Talia’s ears perked up and her eyes widened. “N-no… actually. They usually call it a nuisance and dangerous.”

Molly’s smile grows towards her. “Not all your smoke is dangerous, Talia, in fact this one is really nice. Thank you for this.” Talia grins and nods with gusto, her heart fluttering at the compliment. 

Alastor placed a hand on Molly’s shoulder, directing her gaze from the squirrel back to him. “What do you think Molly?” Alastor asked her, his face serious. “What’s wrong with Angel?” 

“I’m not sure, honestly.” She answers him. “But… I don’t think that was my brother. Fat Nuggets wouldn’t have reacted like that towards his daddy.”

Alastor’s eyes darkened as he lifted his hand off her shoulder. “I’ll go see what is really happening tonight, when things should be quiet.” Alastor turned to Talia. “Looks like you’re not getting that break after all, Talia. Please continue to man the desk.” 

“Yessir!” Talia answered, raising a hand to her brow in a salute.

“And don’t tell anyone where I headed to, just yet.” He added before he turned back to Molly. “And don’t let your mother know either. I don’t want to cause unnecessary worry.” Looking to both females he said this to the both of them. “If I’m not back by midnight, let Charlie and the others know.” 

Alastor then began to head towards the door Molly and Talia watching him leave. “Thank you, Alastor!” The female spider called after him. “Thank you so much!”

-*-*-*-

The Radio Demon made sure to keep his presence masked as he waited on top of a building across the way from the Brimstone & Ash. He wasn’t entirely sure when the theatre closes but he patiently waited to see if there were any signs that the activity inside was slow. Earlier he had watched people file out of the building after another intermittent show and that was an hour ago. The longer he waited the antsier the demon felt himself getting. He was hoping that all was actually fine and that Molly may have just imagined things. But then the thing with the pig was very disconcerting. Alastor knew that Angel and that breathing pork were close and nearly inseparable. That pig was probably one of the few things outside Angel’s family that he really loved and if the pig reacted in that way towards Angel, something must be wrong.

Suddenly the lights of the lobby were turned off at the theatre and the marquee sign too was shut off. Alastor’s ears turned forward towards the building, trying to tune in to the sounds within the theatre. He couldn’t hear much, then again his hearing wasn’t exactly as good as Mars’ but it wasn’t anything to laugh at either, after all, he was a demon of sound and shadows. He waited a bit longer before using his shadow ability to go down the side of the building he was standing on and cross the street, slipping under the doors of the theatre’s entrance and hugging the walls before shifting back in a dark corner. He stood silent, listening around him for sounds as he conjured his staff, prepared to make all Hell break loose if need be.

Taking a step forward Alastor suddenly was bathed in a bright light and his head twisted to the source of the light. Like the deer that he is, he stands frozen in the light, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness, but his legs poised to pounce forward in a second. Once they adjusted, he noticed that it was Donnie, flashlight in hand towards him, standing a bit away from him. Donnie slowly blinked and released a quiet sigh. “Let me guess… Radio Demon?” Donnie whispered into the darkness. 

Alastor tensed and his eyes darkened, poised to turn into dials in a moment’s notice. “Donnie.” Alastor said in affirmation. 

There was a beat of silence that passed before them. Just as suddenly as the light was shone on him, the light clicked off and Donnie put the flashlight away. “Are you here for Angel?” The demon asked softly, almost hopeful.

The deer demon blinked slowly, his body relaxing faintly as he felt that there was no danger from Donnie. “Where is he?” Alastor asked, voice even yet threatening.

“I’ll take you to him, but you have to demon swear me something first.” 

Alastor scoffed, grin murderously wide. “As if I will swear to anything you ask of me before you take me to Angel.” 

“Without me you won’t be able to find him. And I can easily alert the wolf that you’re here. This is his domain, Radio Demon. I’m afraid the odds are stacked here and it will only get more impossible the deeper you go.” 

Alastor’s eyes squinted, a part of him wanting to say screw it and attack the demon in front of him. Another felt that he needed to just do as the demon says. He did have a point that a demon is always stronger in their territory. Even Alastor, with all the power that he has, will have rough time against Mars. Though he has taken down many strong demons before, never before did he have someone he needed to save. One wrong move and Angel may be lost and there will be plenty of demons who will be extremely saddened at the loss of the spider. Against his nature, the deer demon sighed heavily. “Fine. What do you wish to have me swear?” 

Donnie cautiously walked forward, being slow with his steps to not cause any alarm towards the much stronger demon. “I will take you to the entrance of Mars’ den, but when you get down there, you must demon swear me to release everyone else as well.” 

“Excuse me?” Alastor asked, confused as he watched as Donnie extended a hand out.

He received no answer from the other as he continued. “Free them, free Angel, and if you survive, you may kill me if you wish. Satan knows that if you fail I will most likely be killed anyway.” Donnie finished as his hand remain suspended in the air between them.

Alastor stared at the hand before him, a brow raised in confusion but seeing no harm to the swear he locked hands with the other. “I demon swear to your request.” With their hands bound, red energy lighted up the area around them in a soft light from their hands. The light’s energy pulsed between their conjoined hands before it softly faded away, the energy converging on the same spot on both of their hands to form a symbol; it was in the shape of two crescent moons facing opposite directions, stacked one on top of the other, but joined together at the curve of the shapes. The symbol stayed on the back of their hands for a couple seconds before fading away but both demons knew the mark was still present in energy in them. The two released their hold on their hands and Donnie quickly turned and began to head deeper into the theatre. “Follow me, quickly.”

The Radio Demon followed, staying on his heels as the stage manager demon led the other to the stage, climbing up a set of stairs off to the side of the stage and orchestra pit. Donnie opened the curtain from the middle, beckoning Alastor to come quickly behind the curtain. Alastor, still cautious, followed the gestures, but his ears were constantly twisting around, listening for any little sound. Donnie followed suit and went to the far back, center corner of the stage. Falling to his knees, Donnie felt the floor, looking for a hidden grove. Upon finding it he tucked his finger underneath and lifted, revealing a secret, narrow passage that lead downward, a metal ladder stretching downwards. Donnie placed the top off on the side of the opened while Alastor leaned over, peering down into it.

“Take this straight down and follow the path back. You’ll reach the others before you’ll find Angel. One of them should be able to point you to him.” Donnie informed as he remained on the floor, almost not breathing as he stared down into the passage even though he couldn’t see.

The Radio Demon glanced to the other, eyebrow raised inquisitively. “Why help me? You obviously have aided and abided the wolf all this time knowing all this.”

Donnie remained silent but Alastor, even in the dark, could see the little flinch of shock from him at the question. After another second the stage manger finally answered. “Angel really wanted a better life for himself in Hell. He really did get it here, and happiness too. I was happy for him and I had hoped that Mars’ affections towards him would finally make him stop… I was wrong. He doesn’t deserve this. None of them do. And quite frankly… I’m tired and the guilt is too much for me.” 

Alastor wanted to ask more questions but instead he found himself wordlessly head into the passage and down the ladder. The deer demon used his microphone staff to create some light as he headed down the ladder, one step at a time. Donnie remained crouched at the entrance, eyes staring blankly into the abyss as he proceeded to anxiously awaiting the next signs of movement as the Radio Demon disappeared.

-*-*-*-

Alastor eventually reached the bottom, his feet thudding hard against the solid ground below him. He glanced up the shaft, barely seeing the faint glimmer of light from the stage. Looking around him, he noticed he really only had one way to go, straight back as Donnie had said, the passage being just slightly wider than the ladder he had just come down on. He started his way down the long, narrow corridor, his deer heart thumping loudly in his chest. The air was different down here, more trodden and hopeless. The soft light from his staff was barely lighting the area around him but Alastor dare not risk a brighter light, not knowing what exactly was down here. Suddenly Alastor stopped, his ears twisting forward to pick up a small, echoing sound just yards before him. Tuning in, he listened more closely, picking up words. It took seconds for him to realize it was singing.

_“Wolves asleep amidst the trees  
Bats all a-swaying in the breeze_

It was faint, and soft, but the Radio Demon picked it up. He urged himself forward, ears all alert at the singing. Faintly his brain registered that it was a female’s voice singing._  
_

_“But one soul lies anxious, wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_For your dolly Polly, sleep has flown_  
_ Don't dare let her tremble alone_  
_ For the demon, heartless, cold_  
_ Fed in spirit seized.”_

The female’s voice was getting louder and louder as Alastor walked forward until he seemingly reached where the sounds were coming from but not seeing where they were coming from.

_“He comes, he'll go leave naught behind_  
_ But heartache and woe_  
_ Deep, deep woe.”_

Alastor stood, ears now picking up noises from either side of him. Without a warning he felt the air shift beside him on his right and the deer demon twisted away from his, colliding into the wall as he saw a thin, weak hand reach out to him from the darkness. From behind him he felt air on his neck and restrained a flinch as he moved away from the wall, moving back in the direction from where he came from. Raising the light from his staff he noticed that the walls did indeed change and on either side of the corridor were metal bars, creating cells on both sides. Demons of all shapes and sizes were pressed up against the bars, staring at Alastor with pleading eyes, hands reaching out weakly to the demon. 

“_Help… us…!” _A voice reached his ears and Alastor’s eyes widened as he walked forward, looking on either side, the cacophonies of ‘help me’ and ‘please’ reached his ears. All the demons were weak and skinny, seemingly starving for ages down here in the depths.

The worst part was that he recognized these demons. They were all performers and musicians in the theatre. But how could that be when he just saw them all in peak shape not but a week ago?

“Hey… you!” A seemingly stronger, female voice, reached his ears and he headed towards the sound, reaching a cell with the familiar fox demon Vix leaning against the bars. “What in the Nine Circles are you doing down here?” She asked, eyes heavy from lack of strength. 

Alastor looked at the fox for a moment. Swallowing thickly he spoke to her. “I’m here to save Angel… and all of you.” He added softly, remembering his demonic swear with Donnie. _This_ is what the manager meant by ‘release everyone else’. 

“Who?” She asked breathlessly. 

From behind her there were sounds of shuffling and Alastor directed his gaze to behind the fox demon. “_Vix…_” The male voice groaned out. “_It must be… that spider… that came by…”_

Vix glanced back to the male and sighed heavily. “Sal… don’t talk. You’re on the brink of death as it is.”

“What happened to you all?” Alastor asked as he looked around, a lot of the hands that were reaching out to him now gone, presumably from lack of strength to continue. 

Vix scoffed weakly as she looked at the deer demon. “That wolf happened… that’s what happened. He lures us in with talks of fame and fortune and the moment we do something he doesn’t like it’s imprisonment.” She takes a moment to breath, her head clanking against the bars. “He keeps us in here like… like cattle, feeding off our energy to make those damn illusions of his.” 

“Illusions.” Alastor repeats.

“Yeah… the wolf claims that if we’re alive his illusions of us are more _realistic_.” Vix says, resentment in her voice. Alastor opens his mouth to talk but the fox interrupts him. “Hey, you said you were freeing us… get on with it.”

Alastor’s grin widens and he waves his staff towards all the cells, static filling the air as the sound waves deteriorated the bars, opening all the cells wide open. “There! All free!” The Radio Demon says as his smile grows as Vix almost collapses forward from the sudden loss of her prop. 

“_Dick_…” She whispers as she catches herself. She turns and goes to Sal as the other demons slowly stumble out of their cells. 

The Radio Demon turns to look down from where he came from. “Everyone! Head back down that way! Donnie is waiting for you all by the exit of the corridor.”

“Donnie?” Vix sounded off as she stumbled up to the opening, Sal’s arm around her neck and one arm around his waist, she quickly pulls Sal a bit closer as he slips down her side a bit. “He’s the one helping that fucking wolf. We can’t trust him!”

“Then trust me.” Alastor says as he turns to the fox demon. “I’ve demon swore with him to release you all. And he did seem truly regretful of what he’s done. He won’t hurt you. If he hurts any of you… _I’ll kill him_.” He speaks, his eyes turning to dials and his voice becoming more static like with the last three words.

Vix’s head shrunk back into her shoulders with the threatening gaze. “I suppose… but I still won’t trust him.” 

“That’s totally fine!” Alastor answered back, smile wide. Vix began to walk by him before he placed his staff before her, the microphone top in front of her chest. She whips her head back to him. “Where did Mars take Angel? He’s not in any of these cells.”

Vix shrugs but Sal groans, carefully pulling himself up to stand up taller. “_Keep going… there’s a hidden… door…”_

“Sal, shush! Talking will just make you weaker.” 

Alastor looked behind him and headed towards the back. Vix and Sal remained, watching him as Alastor reached the end of the long corridor. Feeling the wall he eventually felt grooves and pushed on it, the door hinging open, revealing the deepest, pure blackness that Alastor ever had the displeasure of seeing. The moment that door opened, the air shifted even more and if he thought that everything was trodden and hopeless, past this doorway it was like doom and death. The Radio Demon turned back to the only two demons that remained; the two looking more scared as they were literally shaking. “Angel’s in here?” The deer asked, voice almost unbelieving as to think that the spider was in there.

“You go in there and you die.” Vix warns as she fixes Sal who was slipping down to his knees. “No one’s that ever gone in there has come out… all except for the wolf himself.”

Alastor felt himself swallow, his fear over Angel’s safety heightening. “Then I guess I’ll just have to be the first to come out alive!”

“You’ll have to be.” Vix states as she then, as quickly as she can, proceeds down the corridor. “If you want to save Angel.”

-*-*-*-

The Radio Demon, not once, in all his years in Hell, ever thought that a place can be as foreboding and nerve shattering as his tower or than the Ninth Circle of Hell. He was quickly proven wrong when he wandered into this new area, the solitary entrance closing magically behind him and sealed itself away, trapping the deer with no viable way out. 

And now, the Radio Demon was wondering around this literal maze, occasionally running into dead ends and having to turn around and even getting lost at one point. He was laying down little signals on the walls only on his left side with his staff, transmitting, what he thought, was going to be his way back to the exit that no longer exists. However, not long after he started doing this he gave up, realizing that this maze was constantly shifting when all of his signals he laid down all were in one place, seemingly drawn to each other. A shiver went down his spine as he quickly whipped around one-hundred and eighty degrees, thinking that if this was the case, the wolf knew that he was there. 

There was no sign of Angel so far and as the minutes ticked on, Alastor became increasingly more agitated, due to his fear. It escalated when his shoe stepped on something that snapped below his weight. Glancing down he noticed it was a demon’s deteriorating skeleton, and he had just stepped on a femur, which turned it to dust. And that wasn’t the only skeleton the deer had encountered but only the first. After he found that one, or more appropriately, stepped into it, he kept finding others, some which had been caught in the moving walls and the dust of the bones left lines in their wake, some which were impaled into the walls, the faces of even the skeletons contorted in fear and pain.

Alastor’s pace increased the longer he stayed in there, the hammering in his chest echoing even in his own ears. But it was no longer his fear over Angel’s safety that was fueling his heart, but fear for his own safety as well. If Mars was doing this for decades, and had this under his theatre, what other secrets did the demon have and how much of his own power was he masking this whole time?

Eventually, the Radio Demon had to stop. He had to breath. The air was so thick and so stale and though he didn’t feel he was being directly watched, something told him for sure that Mars was aware and that this whole trip in his maze was nothing but the wolf’s little game. After straightening his spine and inhaling the stale air, Alastor decided to get more desperate. If Mars already knew that he was there then what would this change? And if he didn’t already know then screw it. He couldn’t play around anymore. He _needed _to find Angel and quickly. 

“Angel!” Alastor began calling, now speed walking through the maze. “Angel, where are you!” He tried travelling towards what he thought was the center of the maze, travelling towards what felt like hours only to run into all of his signals again. And something told him that those didn’t move from when he first found them. “Damn it.” Alastor cursed as he then turned around and went back the way he came. “Angel, damn it! Where are you! Talk to me!” Alastor yelled as he went through the maze, the sound of his feet hitting the floor, his yells and his breathing the only thing he could hear in this stiffening silence. “_ANGEL!_”

If Alastor saw that wolf, he would kill him. Without a moment’s hesitation he will kill that wolf.

The moment that thought crossed his mind a new sound hit his ears. He whipped towards the sound so quickly that he got whiplash. It was but a mere mumble, a whisper of a sound but it was there. Alastor rushed towards the source, praying to Satan or to anyone that would really listen that the walls didn’t move before he got there.

And then, as if it was the first rays of the sun from when he was alive, there he was. There was the spider demon he was risking everything for. And Alastor couldn’t run any faster when he saw him. 

Angel laid in a crumpled heap on the floor. He was bruised, and battered, with cuts on his face, arms and legs, his usually pink and white attire torn in way too many places, one sleeve ripped completely off. His right leg was bent in two places, grotesquely jutting out from him, the arm where the sleeve was ripped off looked dislocated, barely hanging onto his body as another arm held it close to his body. The spider was skinnier, tattered, and bleeding. Alastor didn’t see one spot on his body where it didn’t seem like he wasn’t hurt. The Radio Demon felt his legs quiver as he kneeled before the spider, his hand not holding the staff in front of him on the floor, holding him steady. “…Angel?” Alastor called softly. Alastor’s body was shaking, fear and anger and sorrow rocking him to his very core. For once in his life he felt like his heart would break and that he would never be able to put it together again. “_Angel_…” The deer demon tried again, the hand steading himself moving up to touch the other.

“_…Don’t…_” Angel muttered, swallowing thickly, freezing Alastor in his movements. Without looking up, Angel continued. “_…_Yer… not here… ya can’t be_…” _Alastor heard the break in the spider’s voice as well as the pain and fear. 

“Angel, please, dear, look at me. I’m here.” Alastor whispered, afraid that loud noises may scare the other too much. Angel breathed in haggardly, shaking his head in defiance, even now. “Angel.” Alastor began, but the rest of his words disappeared as the other rose his head, the back of Angel’s head hitting the wall he was leaning on. The spider’s usually vibrant eyes were clouded and gray; there was no spunk, no joy, no life. Alastor doubted if Angel really see him before him. 

“Ya can’t be here…” Angel repeated again, eyes looking straight through the Radio Demon. “Ya wouldn’t come here… not for me…” 

“No, Angel.” Alastor answered, inching forward, being mindful of the battered leg beside him. “No, I’m here. Trust me, I’m here.” Angel continued to stare at him until his eyes slowly fluttered closed, his head lulling to the side. “No, no, no! Don’t close your eyes!” Alastor’s free hand reached out took the side of Angel’s face.

Angel jolted against the wall at the touch, his eyes immediately brightening with fear and his two remaining good arms were thrown out before him, pushing Alastor away. “No, no, no, please! Don’t! I’ll be good, stop!” Angel screamed with shuddering breaths before he blinked a couple times, his face turning from fear to shock when his brain realized it was Alastor before him. “…_A-Al_?” Alastor inhaled deeply and tried to remain calm, though really he just wanted to erupt with rage and track down the wolf and tear him limb from limb, chew the flesh from his bones and drink the marrow out of his bones and—“_No!_” Angel suddenly yelled, continuing his push on Alastor. “Ya can’ be here! Run! Run away now and leave! He’ll kill ya, Al, don’t die for me, please!” 

Alastor’s smile was small and sad. “I can’t get out. The entrance shut behind me and I doubt any magic I use in here will help me.”

“_No!_” Angel croaked as his face fell into his two free and able hands. “Ya can’t die for me… ya… ya don’t even _like _me…”

“Angel, I told you before, that’s not true. If I didn’t like you why would I be down here?” The spider remained silent, his head still in his hands. Alastor sighed and stood up, taking a look around before turning around and kneeling again before Angel, showing his back to him. “Get on. I’ll have to carry you around until I find a way out.”

“There is no way out.” Angel muttered, head still in his hands. “The only way out is with Mars an’ there’s no way he’ll let me go… or ya for that matter." 

Alastor sighed again, his head hanging before him. Absentmindedly, he thought that this is the longest time since being in Hell that he really felt this dejected, not since his own mother outright ignored him and cast him aside in death. “We don’t have a choice. Just climb on and—“ 

A noise from behind him pulled Alastor out of his words as he quickly glanced behind him, seeing that now there were two sets of blue eyes staring at him, seemingly merged with the wall. They squinted and in his mind’s eye Alastor could see the wolfish grin without it being there. Within a split second the wall disappeared and Angel was slipping back, losing his support and within the next second the spider demon was being dragged by an unseen force through the maze.

“_Al!_” Angel screamed as he was being dragged away, the deer demon quickly turning and running after him. 

“_Angel!_”

“_Oh, God! No! Please!_” Angels screams echoed in the maze as Alastor chased after him. Going around a curve Angel was able to use his two good hands to grasp onto the wall, two more arms popping out from his sides to hold onto the wall. “_Al, please! Oh, please—“_With a yelp Angel lost his grip on the wall and was dragged away, just as Alastor almost reached him. 

The deer demon felt a growl rip through his body as he continued to give chase, his eyes a deep red and dials spinning as he kept them firmly planted on Angel. He wasn’t about to lose him now, not after he just found him. After another turn Alastor nearly froze in his spot, seeing actual light just down the corridor of maze that Angel was taken to, the spider demon disappearing into the light before Alastor’s eyes could adjust to the sudden rays. “_Angel!_” He called after him running into the light without a moment’s hesitation. Coming to a halt he let his eyes finish adjusting before he took in his new surroundings. It had the same walls as the maze but it was just a big, round room with other similar doorways like the one he just entered trough around in perfect intervals. However there was absolutely nothing and no one in it. If Alastor knew any better he thought of this as yet another one of the wolf’s stages and the next show that he was about to perform was not one that Alastor would be too keen to see. “Angel!” He called out again; walking deeper into the open space before hearing the doorway he just walked into closing as well as all the others. With another growl, Alastor turned in a circle quickly, being hyper aware of everything around him. “Damn it, you wolf! Come out and show your face!” 

An echoing chuckle erupted through the air that surprised Alastor, he doing another quick turn around. “You dare call me out?” Mars’ disembodied voice spoke out. “_You’re_ the one that barged into _my _den. And you freed my little batteries too. For shame, Radio Demon, for shame.” 

“Show your face, wolf, and reveal Angel to me.”

Another chuckle rippled through the air and Alastor did a couple turns as the laughter continued. On his final turn Angel appeared suddenly, strapped to a wall with chains around his neck, chest, waist, hips and ankles, the broken leg being painfully pulled taut to the floor. Alastor moved to go to him but then Mars walked out from behind the wall. “Now, now, Radio Demon, don’t do anything you might regret.”

“The only one who is going to regret anything is you.” Alastor threatened, his eyes turning to dials and static filing the air but as suddenly as he did that Mars went over to Angel and kicked the broken leg, hard, Angel hollering in pain. Alastor froze.

“I can assure you, that I can kill him much faster than you can get to me. This is my territory. I have full control here.”

Alastor forced himself to calm down. The wolf was right. Demons in their own territories always have more power and their magic is always going to be stronger in the center most point of their domain, and this maze is Mars’ center. No matter what power Alastor may have, even he had troubles with past demons he took down when he paraded into their territories. Mars remained close to Angel, he didn’t move from his spot as he stared down the deer demon, a wolfish grin on his face. 

“Besides, Alastor—may I call you Alastor?—I’m an energy based demon and soon enough, you won’t have the energy to even stand.” 

“You let him go—“Alastor wavered, his vision getting dizzy as he suddenly felt all of his energy drained from him. His legs gave out below him and he collapsed, metal chains and bars coming from the ground then to strap him down, the deer demon now flat on his stomach immobilized. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Mars asked as he finally started to step away from Angel and towards Alastor, the energy he drained from Alastor being fed into him, making him stronger and stronger as he absorbed it. “Were you about to give me yet _another _ order? In _my _ den? I’m afraid that’s not how things work around here, Alastor.” The wolf stopped just before the deer, blue eyes shifting colors to black, pupil-less orbs. “Now, I’m not going to give my little villain speech now, wastes too much time, so I’m just going to kill you now and get it over with.” Mars’ claws extended and his short snout elongated, the canines growing longer and sharper, hair growing slowly onto his face. He knelt down, poising his teeth over Alastor’s neck, ready to bite down and rip his head straight from those shoulders.

“_Wait!_” Angel yelled, throat hoarse from screaming earlier. “I-I know you hate ‘im, Mars, b-but killing ‘im too quickly’s too good for ‘im. Wouldn’t… wouldn’t it be better ta, I don’t know, torture ‘im a bit?” 

Mars lifted up, eyes darting over to Angel. “Don’t think you can trick me, sweetness. I’m going to kill him and you’re going to watch quietly.”

“I know ya!” Angel said, breathing heavy as he tried to get the words out. “Yer not gonna be happy with a quick death… ya always like playin’ a bit. I know how to _really _get ‘im.” 

With Mars’ interest peaked he turned his back to Alastor and walked back to Angel, one ear twisted back to the deer to make sure he wouldn’t try anything. “What do you have in mind, sweetness? Be forewarned, that if it sucks I’m gonna hurt you, then kill him.” 

With a pant Angel looked the wolf straight in the eyes. “He’s asexual, see? Hates anythin’ to do with sex. Fuck me in front of him and it’ll gross ‘im out.” 

Mars scoffed. “Bullshit. There’s no way you’d love someone who wouldn’t fuck you. You’re a slut through and through.”

Angel shakes his head. “I wasn’t always a slut. An’ ya saw it yourself… I… I love 'im. That’s why I’m down here… isn’t it?”

Mars raised a brow and glanced back to Alastor, who was struggling weakly to escape, eyes as dials and static popping softly around him. He froze in his administrations when he noticed the wolf staring, the deer in him panicking at the predator’s gaze. “You’re not shitting me, sweetness? I really will kill him—and you—if you lie to me again.” The wolf asked, eyes still on the deer demon. 

“Yeah…” Angel managed. “That’s why we fought before I left the hotel… I’m too straight forward with ‘im. He didn’t like it…” 

Mars scoffed, his gaze going back to Angel. With a shrug he snapped his fingers and Angel collapsed onto the floor when the wall and chains suddenly disappeared, he landing unceremoniously on his bad leg, his screams ringing in Alastor’s ears. “_No_…!” Alastor growled out as he continued struggling. 

Mars shifted back to his normal appearance before crouching over Angel. “We’d better put on a good show then, whore.” He whispered towards the spider before ripping the skirt completely off, the fabric being tossed on the side. Angel flinched as he then went to his chest, popping the buttons off and revealing the bustier the drag queen uses to create his signature chest.

Growling the wolf bit down on Angel’s neck while one of his hands restrained the spider below him, the other going to free his sex from his pants. Angel clenched his teeth and willed the tears that wanted to escape to not fall as he refused to look at Alastor. He felt Mars’ member enter him roughly with no preparation and Angel yelped, eyes popping open from shock. The wolf pounded into the spider, grunts and growls reaching Alastor’s ears as the scent of sex started to fill the air. Alastor’s struggles wavered as he became super uncomfortable and disgusted—at the both the sexual activity happening before him and just what he was witnessing giving him uncontrollable rage. He could hear Angel’s whimpers and moans and though he didn’t know much about the sounds that come from usual love-making he could tell that Angel did not want this. They sounded hurt and pain filled. This was making Alastor more repulsed with sex and he could feel himself shiver with disgust at the sounds and act that he was forced to see and hear. The deer reluctantly looked back towards the duo, eyes widening softly as his eyes locked with Angel’s.

The spider looked so defeated as he took the administrations from Mars. His eyes fluttered shut, a loose tear escaping when his eyes connected with Alastor’s. He did this to save his life, maybe buy him more time, but he didn’t want this. Truth be told he really didn’t want Mars from the beginning but it was just so natural to just have sex and go with it. He thought that perhaps he would get over it and that maybe after calling the wolf his boyfriend his mentality towards it would change. It did not. But Angel wanted to continue seeing it through, hoping that one day he would forget about the love he held for the Radio Demon and maybe one day he too would forget about the porn star turned theatre performer and that the seat once occupied by the Radio Demon would one night be empty. 

Angel grunted when a powerful thrust rammed into him, his eyes snapping open once more to briefly look at Alastor before an arm obstructed his view, the wolf moved his arm to better balance himself as he was nearing his end. Angel glanced up at the wolf, seeing those blue eyes shut in focus. Looking back to the arm before his face, he could see in the background Alastor’s gaze, wide and disgusted and pissed all at the same time. Angel held his gaze with Alastor for a moment, tossing over a sad smile to the deer before he felt his canines grow longer. Inhaling deeply, using his magic to quickly, but discreetly, urge his body’s poisons to go to his venom glands. As he felt Mars about to finish, Angel inched closer to the wrist before him. In sync with Mars’ release Angel jutted out and bit down deeply on the wrist, locking his jaw as he felt the venom go into the blood of the wolf.

Mars yowled from the sudden bite, glancing down to see Angel locked around his wrist. “Damn slut, fucking let me go!” Mars growled as he took his free hand and turned it into a fist, that fist beginning to collide down on Angel’s head and face. The spider held his ground, grunting with each impact. Seconds passed and after many well-placed blows Mars swayed. He stopped his punching and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, quickly collapsing on top of Angel, his sudden body weight making the spider yelp out in pain as he finally released the wrist. 

The moment Mars collapsed the chains and bars around Alastor disappeared, the made real illusions going away with Mars’ consciousness. At the same time the doorways opened back up, revealing the darkness outside. Alastor slowly felt his energy coming back to him but he felt it still being contained in the wolf, even while unconscious. The deer stood up slowly, getting his bearings back as waves of emotions rolled off him. Once he was a bit more level headed he proceeded towards Angel, who was spitting out the remainder venom from his mouth. Noticing the Radio Demon approaching him Angel shook his head sadly. “Hey, Al, ya really should be headin’ out. While he’s knocked out like this he can’t do shit. It should be a straight shot out there…” Alastor ignored him and stood above them for a moment before the radio dials returned to his eyes and he pulled the wolf off of him, the sensation awkward for Angel as Mars’ dick was still inside him, the member almost being ripped out. Alastor tossed the wolf to the side, though not as far as the deer would have liked, the body landing with a rough thud. “What’re ya doin’?” Angel asked when his breath came back to his lungs. “Go. I’ll slow ‘im down a little while he kills me.” 

Alastor’s eyes were hard and emotionless as he stared down at the spider. The Radio Demon’s shoulders squared off before he leaned down and hoisted the other demon into his arms, being careful of the broken leg and as gentle as he could be. Angel flinched at the touch and tried to push the hands away as Alastor picked him up bridal style, turning quickly towards one of the exits and going as quickly as he could manage out of the center.

Angel shook his head in Alastor’s arms, one hand pushing on his chest gently. “Stop. Put me down, I’ll only slow ya down.”

“Angel, shut up.” Alastor nearly growled as he kept looking straight ahead. Upon exiting the round room he looked around quickly. Like Angel had guessed there were no malls walls creating the maze. The darkness remained but Alastor could not see the solitary exit he had first walked through. He started to head around the walls of the circular room, looking at the farthest walls for an opening. 

“B-but Al,” Angel said softly, his hand patting the chest before him gently as if trying to get him to look down at him. “I’m heavy, I’ll slow ya down an’ you don’t even like me so why—“

“Shut. Up.” Alastor repeated with more vigor as his grip on the spider in his arms tightened gently. Seeing an open doorway, Alastor turned away from the center and bee-lined towards the door, his pace quickening as he wasn’t sure how long Mars would stay unconscious.

“But All, I—“

“Angel. For the last time, I don’t hate you, and please, shut up.” 

Angel chuckled faintly, eyes faintly shutting. “Ya say ya don’t hate me but then tell me to shut up. I see how it is.”

There was no response from the Radio Demon as he focused on the exit. As long as he can get out of here and try to reach the ladder, perhaps they can escape and get to safety. He didn’t know what time it was but perhaps it was past midnight and maybe, just maybe, Charlie and the others at the hotel would come to the theatre and help. Maybe someone would inform Angel’s crazy friend Cherry Bomb and she can come throwing bombs down here. All the Radio Demon could think of was freedom and a safe place for the demon in his arms. 

As that thought passed through his mind a soul shattering howl ripped through the empty space, Alastor stumbling, the deer part of him wanting to both freeze and bolt at the same time. Angel’s eyes snapped open and he craned his head back to look behind Alastor. From the center walls were staring to quickly rise, chasing after the both of them. “Oh, _fuck_!” Angel cursed as he then used his four good arms to beat on Alastor’s chest. “Al, please, just leave me. I’ll slow 'im down, I promise ya. Run, ya can’t die for me! Please, not for me!” 

“_Shut up!_” Alastor growled and he burst into a run. He couldn’t turn and fight Mars now. He needed to get Angel out of the maze, at least, before he took on Mars. He needed to get Angel out, tell him to limp his way over to the ladder and run away, get out, tell him that _he’ll _ be the one to slow down Mars while he gets away. For everything Alastor has done, and hasn’t done, for Angel _this _ will be the way he will make it up to the spider demon. He will not leave him here to die.

The Radio Demon was in a haze, focused on his end goal that he didn’t notice that the walls were catching up to them and was about to trap them until a scream from Angel ripped him from his tunnel vision. “_Alastor!_” Alastor froze, skidding to a stop as a wall rose just yards before the exit, walls coming up from all three sides trapping them in a dead end. 

Alastor released a murderous growl and whipped around, seeing that they were trapped in just a long corridor of walls and directly in front of them, coming out of the shadows was Mars in his beast form. A large hulking wolf with muscular hind legs, the claws on the end of his feet inches long and curved dangerously. His tail was raised in the air threateningly, the hair all on ends just like the fur that came from his face down his back and around his body. His front arms were large wings with talons at the end of the membrane wings; the very tips of the wings closely resembling a dog’s paw without the claws save for the talon on the tip. His face morphed into a bat’s, sharp, long teeth coming from his mouth with a bat’s nose, wolf’s eyes and his already large ears even larger and more bat like, coming to a sharp point. He was walking on all fours, the large wings extended out as he walked, making him look larger. A growl ripped from the werebat, rumbling through the ground and walls as if it was sonar. 

Alastor felt the deer side of him panicking, him frozen in spot as the predator inched closer to the both of them. Faintly he felt himself put Angel down on his legs carefully, side stepping him to stand before him as Angel leaned on the wall behind them for support. He summoned his staff out, gripping it tightly with both hands before him in defense as his eyes turned to dials and the static began filling the air. He couldn’t fight Mars as well as he could here. He couldn’t leave Angel for fear that the other demon might kill him if left open. Alastor surmised that all he could really do was defend and that thought terrified him. Everything was riding on him and that stress was making his heart hammer more in his chest. He could feel himself shaking but it wasn’t from anger it was just pure fear, something that the demon rarely felt whist alive or in Hell. It was deafening and he couldn’t think, the panic rising through him like an anxiety attack. As Mars neared the thumping in his heart reached his ears, that becoming the only thing he could hear.

Angel, behind him, felt like crying, but gangsters don’t cry, at least not in front of someone else. He had ruined everything and he made Alastor feel like he had to come save him and now they were both going to die and it was all his fault. Angel took a long, deep breath in and exhaled, trying to calm himself as he looked at the back of Alastor’s head. The other demon always had a way of making himself look taller despite the spider being physically taller. He could see the other shaping in front of him and the spider thought that he needed to do something—_say _something before they both disappeared forever. “A-Al?” The spider called out softly, watching for any signs of reactions from the Radio Demon. After not seeing any he tried again. “Al? Hey…” With no reactions again Angel eyed a hand he could barely see from around the back of the demon defending him, it clenched tightly around his microphone staff. Taking another deep breath Angel reached out slowly, his hand landing softly on the deer’s.

He felt Alastor flinch and Angel, beside himself, felt a small sad smile form on the corner of his lips. “Alastor.” He called out to, using the demon’s full name instead of his nickname. Alastor half turned his head stiffly, one eye glued on the approaching werebat and one eye just barely looking at the spider from the corner, the deer wanting to focus more on their impending doom. “Alastor…” Angel said again, loving the sound of the other demon’s name from his lips, the hand on his rising cautiously to grasp the side of the demon’s face, the one facing the werebat. “I’m so sorry, babe.” The spider apologized deeply, painfully raising up from his leaning position to place his lips softly on the cheek closest to him. Alastor didn’t move, didn’t flinch as the demon’s lips remained on his cheek for a couple seconds longer than necessary. Angel pulled his lips away, but left them close, barely touching as he whispered more apologies. “I’m so, _fucking_, sorry, Alastor. I’m sorry for puttin’ ya in danger like this.” Pulling away fully to lean on the wall once more, Angel gave Alastor the best smile he could muster, though he felt like crying, his head quickly dropping to stare at the floor. 

Alastor kept his eye on Angel for a couple seconds longer before turning his attention back to Mars, who had stopped before them, hind legs folding inwards as they were getting ready to pounce, his wings shivering in anticipation. Alastor’s hands clenched tighter on his staff and he squared off his shoulders, facing the werebat demon head on. “Angel.” He said softly, watching his enemy carefully.

“What?” Angel sounded out brokenly.

“Close your eyes… and try not to listen to anything, please.” 

Angel lifted his head, brow pinching together in confusion as he stared at the back of the Radio Demon’s head. Taking a deep breath, Angel closed his eyes, nodding even though Alastor couldn’t see the movement. “Okay…” Angel sounded as he hobbled to a half turn facing the wall, using his good hands as more support and to shield his head, not giving himself the chance to peak. 

Alastor sighed, feeling the movement behind just as Mars launched himself into the air, the demon stretching out as he travelled through the air, wings expanding as he glided. The Radio Demon closed his eyes and his staff disappeared, static dissipating away as he focused all of his power inwards. Snapping his eyes opened they appeared as holes, his body then shifting quickly, elongating and getting larger. Hair began to cover his body as it thinned out, his whole body getting thinner and thinner and longer and longer. His legs became more deer-like and his feet turned into hooves, his arms turning into bone from the elbow down, his fingers turning into long sharp claws. His antlers sprouted like vines, spreading outwards like spreading fingers, the tips razor sharp and deadly. His head became a deer’s, but there was no skin or muscle, just bone, much like his antlers, but razor sharp teeth grew from the jaw, a long tongue slipping out, coming to a sharp tip.

The werebat hesitated midair upon seeing the demon shift before him and the wendigo released a blood curdling scream, sounding like a human’s, a fox’s scream and a wail from a dying cat all rolled into one. Angel flinched severely at the sound as Alastor jumped up to meet Mars in the air, his claws reaching out to grab the shoulders of the werebat to drag him down.

The two began to fight upon hitting the ground, a nash of teeth and claws flying as Mars would try to get to higher ground to come from above, but Alastor, being thin and nimble, would leap out of the way before recoiling back. Teeth went into hide, claws went into wings, legs kicked, and antlers stabbed as the two screeched and growled. Angel folded in on himself, two of his arms wrapping around his head, despite not having ears. He tried to will himself to not listen, as Alastor had instructed, but the sounds were too strange, too aggressive, and most of all terrifying. It left Angel shaking like a leaf as he tried to keep himself upright. A snap of bone and a fleshy tearing sound ripped through the fighting, followed by a pain filled howl. Angel shook his head to try to forget the sounds as it happened again not long after. He could feel the tension locking up his body, his broken leg hurting more from the muscles tightening. Then came a loud crash, followed by another louder crash and a wall beginning to crumble. Angel didn’t know what was happening and he wanted to look to see if Alastor was alright but he kept his forehead pressed against the wall, one hand on it feeling it crack beneath his hands. 

There came another scream from the wendigo as Mars managed to bite down deeply on Alastor’s neck, blood spraying out as he ripped away skin. Alastor’s claw went to his face, nails going deep into the side of Mars’ face as he pulled down ripping skin away as well as pulling an eyeball from its socket, the claw having gotten stuck by the fleshy obstacle. Mars howled in pain and kicked Alastor away, the wendigo demon stumbling back towards the wall, but quickly recovering to use the wall to launch forward, using his alters to ram Mars into the wall again. Turning the werebat he reached for the base of one arm, his claws embedding into the skin and working at the joint to pull the wing out.

The screams and growls were making Angel dizzy, and the amount of power coming from the both of them was making him sick. He felt the room spin around him, his body waving side to side as he tried to remain upright. After another ear shattering howl from Mars that was followed by a very audible pop and a rip, Angel couldn’t take it any more. He felt himself exhale, releasing all the tension that was trapped in his body. “_…Al_…” The spider muttered before sinking down onto his knees, unconsciously about to fall onto his bad leg. 

A clawed hand grabbed the spider demon before he could hit the ground, another clawed hand on the wall to stop himself from colliding straight into the weak spider. Alastor was panting heavily as blood and spit spilled from his mouth, on his antlers were pieces of Mars’ own flesh, one of the antlers had been snapped off, making it dreadfully lopsided. His neck was still bleeding heavily, and a large bite mark was on his right rear flank, the blood staining his fur. Alastor stayed like that for a moment, trying to compose himself before inhaling through the slits on his head. Gently gathering the spider in his arms, he stood, carefully, balancing the spider demon before swinging his rear leg to break the wall before them. The wall crumbled into pieces, the exit door right there just yards away. Alastor growled and heaved another long sigh before walking forward, a laughter freezing him in spot.

Mars’ laughter turned into coughs as blood came flying from his mouth. “_You’re just gonna leave your prey unfinished?_” He asked, his body in a half shifted form, his face was still bat like but his ears had reduced in size. His wing that was still attached to his body had shifted back into a regular arm but the one that Alastor had ripped out was twitching at his side, the membrane ripped and the bone snapped in that arm. His legs remained the same, however one was just as badly broken as Angel’s leg, twisted literally around and snapped in two spots.

Alastor stood, eyes on the door. “_I’ll come back… when Angel is safe…_” The voice sounded strained, the sound of static laced in his voice as if it were a radio station cutting in and out of service.

Mars laughed once more before scoffing. “_Pussy-ass prey._” He insulted as his eyes closed and he released a sigh. “_Preds always finish the job._”

Alastor swallowed thickly. “_Don’t die… before I come back…_” He warned as he continued moving forward, hands tight around Angel.

-*-*-*-

By the time Alastor had reached the ladder he had shifted back, his clothing more tattered and blood covered and with a notable limp. He called up the ladder for Donnie, who poked his head down. “Radio Demon? Is everything taken care of?” 

“Almost.” The deer demon responds back. “I need your help with Angel.”

Donnie works his way down the ladder, only to shortly be sent back up, carrying quite awkwardly a much taller demon on his back. Alastor follows suit, flinching as he pulled himself up and took a step onto each rung of the ladder. Eventually, the three demons walk out of the theatre, Alastor seeing that most of the once trapped demons were all but gone. The only ones that remained were Vix and Sal. The male of the two was laid out on a bench, Vix knelt down beside him, before she noticed the three demons exiting the Brimstone & Ash, Alastor once again carrying Angel in his arms. “I see you made it out.” She chirps as she leaves Sal and approaches Alastor. 

“I see you remained.” Alastor says in return. “I need a car.” He directs towards Donnie.

The blind demon nods. “There’s a car that Mars took behind the theatre in a lot. I’ll need to run back in and get the keys.” He quickly leaves, turning back to enter the theatre.

“You’re not going to ask that blind dingus to drive you aren’t you?” Vix asked, pointing in the direction Donnie disappeared into.

“No, I was going to ask you.”

“Me?” Vix asks, that same hand that was pointing now on her chest.

“Yes, and you’re going to do it so that Angel and—what was his name? Sal can get to a demon with a decent enough healing skill that she might get to save both their lives.”

Several beats passed and the fox released a heavy, exasperated sigh. “Fine. But I’m only doing this for Sal.” She then turns and begins to gather Sal. “So I take it that the wolf is dead?” 

“Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Vix repeats, head snapping back to the Radio Demon. “What are you doing then? Pre dinner snack before you finish him off?”

“Angel needs to be in a safe place. He needs to get help.”

“So then let me take him back. Just tell me where to go and get back down there and—“ 

Static begins to slowly surround Alastor, his eyes turning to dials and his glare like poison in the direction of the fox. “_I’m not leaving him until he’s safe._”

“Well, shit, dude. He’s not going to be safe if that wolf is still breathing.” Vix responds, barely seeming fazed as she finishes getting Sal to his feet. “But fine. Do whatever you want. What do I know? I was only trapped in his claws while he drained energy off of me for years.”

Alastor didn’t respond as the static faded away, his eyes returning to normal as he looked upon Angel’s face. He was still passed out, but still breathing, his head leaning against his body, his face beginning to show signs of the abuse he took on earlier when Mars was beating on him. Alastor shuts his eyes, for a moment, to rest. He was so tired and really did want nothing more than to finish the wolf off as Vix had instructed, but he couldn’t bare to leave Angel down there any longer. And he wasn’t even so sure if the spider demon would even make it for much longer. He needed to be safe first and that was really the only thought running through his mind. 

Donnie arrives shortly thereafter with the keys, a keychain of the theatre’s logo and quite amusingly a set of bat wings attached to them. “Here’s the keys. Car’s just around back through the side street there.”

Vix hobbles over with Sal leaning on her and snatches the key without a word, heading to the car. Alastor follows them, stopping momentarily at Donnie. “I’ll be back shortly. But I would keep an eye on that opening. That wolf’s in bad shape but he’s still breathing.” He then continued on after Vix, Donnie blinking in shock that the Radio Demon left him alive, he was under the impression that Mars was already dead. Glancing back towards the theatre Donnie inhaled deeply and retreated back inside, following the order of the Radio Demon.

-*-*-*-

Vix whipped onto the hotel’s property so quickly that she cut treads into the dirt before them. Leaving the car running she hopped out and circled the car to the passenger seat, retrieving Sal, as Alastor got out first, collecting Angel into his arms from the back seat. Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Talia ran out from the entrance, their faces in shock and surprise as to see the four demons. “Alastor!” Charlie begins as she quickly glances over all of them, her gaze landing on Angel and staying on him. “What in the Realms happened? How’s Angel?” 

“Can’t waste time.” Alastor responds as he pushes past her. “Need. Healing.” He says brokenly as he charges into the hotel, ignoring the pain and limp as Vix pushed past them as well, towing Sal with her.

Charlie stutters and follows after them, shouting at the other three demons to go and get her towels, lots of them, and medicinal supplies. There were no hospitals in Hell and finding a demon with healing abilities like Charlie were a dime a dozen. She was used to doing charity cases and healing those on needs but she was never in a situation where it was this dire. She could tell that Angel was probably hanging on by a thread and the other male demon the fox brought in with her wasn’t that much better. She quickly began employing the three more able bodied demons to help her as both Angel and Sal were brought into a double queen bedroom on the first floor. Vix backed up and hug the wall as she watched the three parade around the two critical demons before mustering up enough gusto to get in there and help. 

Alastor watched as Charlie mostly focused on Angel, he being both her friend and in worse shape, but also giving her attention onto Sal, standing between both beds and doing her best to accommodate both. “Charlie…” He called out to her and she whipped around to see him, standing by the doorway, not looking any better himself.

“Alastor, come over here and sit down. I’ll get to you in a second.”

“No. I’m not. Done.” He responds with a small shake of his head. 

“What do you—come on! Take a seat.” She calls to him, darting her eyes over to him before focusing on Angel. 

“Just. Heal him. I’ll be back. Send others. Here too.” He says as he turns and begins to walk out of the room. 

“W-wait!” Charlie says as she moves to go after him but she feels a tug on her wrist. Following the hand on her wrist to Vix.

“He can handle himself. He’s not done at the theatre and your worries should be here.” 

“Yeah but…” Charlie looks back to the door, seeing that the Radio Demon is already gone. Closing her eyes and releasing a shaky breath she nods determinedly. “I’m going to save them both. Don’t you worry.” She assured Vix when she opens her eyes again, shouting more orders at Talia and Husk to go get more things that she thinks and hopes she may not need.

-*-*-*-

Alastor limps his way back to Mars, the one eyed, yet still cocky wolf chuckling and grinning at the deadpan look on the Radio Demon’s face. “Why the long face Smiles?” Mars jokes as the Radio Demon stands before him in silence. “Is the poor little angel not going to make it? It will be a shame… whore was a good fuck.” In a moment the air gets heavy and static fills every crevice as the Radio Demon, the dials back in his eyes and the claws on his hands more reminiscent of his wendigo self as they find themselves around the wolf’s neck. Alastor says nothing as he stares into the eye of the wolf before him. The grin on Mars’ face does fall for a moment, before it returns, his remaining eye glittering with amusement. “So what now? Quick death, eat the meat off my bones and back home in time with the slut to watch him die?”

The hands around Mars’ neck tightened and the wolf groans under the pressure. “_No_.” The Radio Demon responds as his body starts to slowly, painfully, shift back to his wendigo form in a broken pattern, not as fluid as it was before. “_As if I would put anything of you in my stomach._” He says as the eye sockets hollow out and his not broken antler grows. “_No… I’m going to kill you slowly… deliberately… until you _beg _me to kill you… but I’ll just go on slowly… as I watch your life eventually… disappear._”

He releases his claws off Mars’ neck and the wolf backs away a bit before stopping, the grin not leaving his face. “Fine then, Radio Demon. Let’s see if I even give you the pleasure of hearing me beg.”

The Radio Demon rises above the other, standing on his hind legs, clearly favoring the one without the chunk ripped off from it. But nonetheless, the wendigo clampers down on its prey and proceeds to slowly rip pieces off, increment by increment, joint by joint until there’s nothing left but piles of wolf around him.

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: “Lullaby of Woe” from The Witcher III. Sung by Ashley Serena.
> 
> Praise anything and everything, this is done! And I will take a momentary break! This chapter and work beat me up this week let me tell you what.
> 
> Sorry that it was so long. I thought about halfway through breaking it up but then it just didn’t feel right, I felt like it would have disrupted the flow. And no lie, at the end I did just hit the fast forward button. I might go back and add more to the last three scenes if I feel like it.
> 
> Next chapter warning (since I already know it’s coming): it’s a collection of flashbacks with signs of relationship abuse, more rape, and graphic depictions of violence. Also song choice for next chapter will be very depressing so tissues may be needed.


	8. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Triggers for relationship abuse, rape, and graphic depictions of violence. 
> 
> Secondary Warning: Another long chapter.
> 
> Also, this is the first time that some of the lyrics in the song portion of the chapter will not be sung aloud but will be used to emphasis in the story. If it’s not in “quotation marks” then it is not sung aloud.

-*-*-*-

The Radio Demon stumbled through the long corridor, eyes shadowed by his hair as he limped down towards the ladder. He was extremely exhausted. The events of tonight had both drained him mentally, physically and emotionally and the deer demon felt like he would pass out on his feet and fall into a deep sleep. He probably should just to heal and recoup but his mind was still racing with worry for Angel back in the hotel. 

Alastor’s leg was killing him; his head felt like it might fall off his shoulders, and his hands and fingers ached from consistent use. Everything hurt and every step he took felt like he was walking on glass, every step sending a nerve of pain up to his brain. He very rarely liked shifting into his wendigo form. It took a lot of energy and typically the process itself hurt a bit, as it did for most demons shifting into their true forms. Most demons when they enter Hell have a form they appear in when they enter, typically the embodiment of their sins on Earth. Depending on the strength, mentality and effort from the demon it could take days to weeks to months to even years to be able to shift into something more appropriate for just walking around. Some demons don’t even try they just remain in their true forms since it’s easier. 

For Alastor it didn’t take him too long. He was adamant to get out of the form he arrived to Hell in, seeing it as unseemly and not at all like the persona he was used to keeping when he was alive. He remembered well the amount of pain during the first time he shifted into his daily form, but he pushed through it, determined to just get it over with and move on with his undead life in Hell.

It took him only mere hours from entering Hell to shift into what others knew as Alastor.

The King of Hell, Lucifer, paid him a visit shortly after, impressed to say the least, musing to the new denizen of Hell that it was probably all the people he ate when he was alive. The demon came in already super powerful and Lucifer could only imagine that it was all the life force of the people he had eaten as he’s seen that before with past cannibals that enter Hell. 

Alastor really couldn’t care less. At the time he was interested in finding his mother, knowing full well that she was down here with him. Though that was quickly disillusioned when he found her. But the quicker the better to get it over with and to move on was what Alastor always thought. He wasn’t really happy when he was alive and he surmised that when he died and entered Hell he wouldn’t really be happy in death either. And that was something he came to terms with. So, to remedy that, he decided to put on a radio show, like what he used to do when he was alive, and entertain the masses with his terror and goings on, something to put on a show for everyone else and for himself, as well. There were very few times where Alastor found himself actually experiencing a little bit of true joy. As Alastor reached the ladder, one hand falling upon a rung of a step as he took a break, he thought about one of the first true moments he could remember that he was actually content.

-*-*-*-

It was actually not long after the two had met and the escapades of the hotel’s opening had quieted down and the most recent turf war between Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious had ended in nothing but disaster. Angel had officially moved into the hotel, but as usual, was evading the girls’ attempts to try to enlighten him and release him of his sins. It was needless to say that though he was at the hotel, he really could care less about seeking redemption. He didn’t need it, he thought, and for the most part life in Hell was actually pretty decent. He was famous, rich, and beloved by many. 

It was a night that Angel had successfully evaded the girls when Alastor walked into the hotel to see how things were progressing thus far. Back then he still stayed mainly in his tower, even though there was always a room for him available at the hotel. Vaggie was manning the front desk, seeing that it was also before Talia joined them and Husk was but a recent addition. Vaggie heaved a groan and rolled her eyes at the sight of the Radio Demon, wanting nothing but him to just disappear forever. “Back again, Alastor?” She asked as he reached the desk. “When are you going to get bored of the hotel and leave forever?”

Alastor laughed, placing a hand on his chest. “Why, Vaggie! I would never lose interest in the hotel! There’s just far too many entertaining features and as long as it continues to irk you I shall remain!”

“_Maldita sea, cabron.” _She cursed in Spanish as the elevator dinged. 

The two demons glanced over to the sound; the doors opening to reveal an Angel Dust in full drag get up. He was wearing a tight floor length dress, a train scooping around behind him as he walked. The dress was black and pink stripped, the strips running up and down his body, making the illusion that his body was taller than what it already was. It had long sleeves with Angel pulling on fingerless, black lace gloves as he stepped out of the elevator. His chest fluff was sticking out from the low v-neck cut of the dress and he wore a blonde wig that was long and poufy, the hair reaching midback. Around body he wore a cross body small black burse, the bag resting at his hip as he walked, the hips swaying with much added emphasis, the bag occasionally jumping off his body as he walked. Upon seeing the Radio Demon the spider demon smiled wildly, his lashes longer than usual due to the fake lashes and his face with more makeup on than usual—it was still natural but it was a difference enough that Alastor noticed. 

“Well, hello there, babe.” Angel greeted as he reached the desk, ignoring Vaggie as he placed one hand on the desk and leaned seductively into it. “Like what ya see?” He asked with an added wink. 

Alastor shuddered and stepped back to the appropriate five-foot distance that was quickly established not long after their first meeting. “Angel, no matter how different you look, nothing you put on will ever impress me.”

Angel’s face turned into a pout and he placed a hand on his chest, feigning being upset by his words. “Aw, now don’t say that. I’m sure I have _somethin’_ in my closet that will excite ya.” 

“Hardly.” Alastor responds simply as Vaggie leaned over the desk to try to get Angel’s attention.

“Angel!” She scolds. “You’ve been evading us all day and now you’re dressed like this? Where in the Hell are you going?”

Angel sighed heavily and pushed off from the desk. “Ta the night club. There’s a special event there an’ a lot of my clients will be there. So don’t wait up.”

Vaggie scoffs. “So, what, like some drag event? Are you going to perform or something?" 

Angel laughs, turning sharply to look at her, hands on his waist. “Not the way yer thinkin’ Vags. I ain’t singin’ but I will be doin’ my rounds.”

Alastor chuckles. “I can’t even picture you singing.” He states as he crosses his arms before his chest. “I’m sure its horrendous like everything you do.”

Angel once again feigns hurt as he looks to him. “Oh, now come on! Ya haven’t even heard me sing! Besides, I ain’t much of a singer but I’m sure I can think of some ways ya can make me some other sounds.” Angel inches closer to Alastor, the deer demon stepping back to keep the distance between them to his level of comfort. “An’ I assure ya, they’ll be much better sounds than my singin’… an' more fun too.” 

The Radio Demon chuckles awkwardly and summons his staff, putting it between them to stop Angel in his advancement. “I’m quite sure, but I’ll have to pass.”

Angel shrugs and steps back from the staff but it was still in the air, hanging between them. “Ya’ll never know 'til ya try, but if yer just gonna be borin’ an’ stiff, by all means!”

Alastor chuckles as he brings his staff to his side. “I’m quite content at where I’m at. Besides, it seems the only stiff thing here is how tight that dress is on you.”

A new look spread across Angel’s face that Alastor registered in his head, and the blush from his chest to his face was noticeable, but faint. He pretended not to notice anything. Angel chuckles nervously, almost flustered. “See?” He begins as he starts to walk past the Radio Demon, heading towards the exit. “Ya _do _like what ya see.” He finishes as he continues to walk away, his hips still swaying with added emphasis but even Alastor could notice the quicker pace from the spider.

Almost as if he was trying to escape his embarrassment.

Alastor thought nothing off it and Vaggie groaned as she retreated back behind her desk. But even with the interaction of flirtation and besides his better judgment, Alastor smiled at the flustered look he caused in the demon. It sure got him to leave quickly enough and at the time Alastor thought it was just happiness that Angel left so quickly, with minimal annoyance from Alastor. It wasn’t until Alastor, much later, figured out how he felt about the spider did he realize that he was just genuinely happy to see that reaction from the other.

But back then Alastor pushed that emotion aside and convinced himself otherwise.

-*-*-*-

Alastor’s hand clenched around the rung of the ladder as he caught his breath. He would no longer push aside those emotions anymore. Not if he can help it. Not after almost losing him. He won’t call it love, he’s not sure if he can just yet, but he did care for the other demon, that much was sure. And he would not let anyone, or anything, even himself, get in the way of being next to Angel.

He began to climb up the ladder; his limp making it quite difficult and he had a throbbing headache. He pushed through the climb, reaching the top and pulling himself onto the stage, feeling the searching hands of Donnie as they landed on him and helped him to get onto the stage. Alastor had no thanks to give to the stage manager and Donnie wasn’t expecting any as he went back and closed the entrance to the den, feeling the lid back into place.

With a sigh, Donnie leaned back on his haunches, staring down at the entrance. “It’s over.” He stated emotionlessly as he processed everything.

“Not quite.” Alastor said as he pulled himself onto his feet. Donnie looked up at the demon, following the sounds the other was making as he summoned his staff. “I need you to do one more thing for me.” He managed, using all of his consciousness to formulate full sentences. 

“Yes?” Donnie asked as he stood. 

Alastor moved the microphone staff before Donnie’s mouth. “Let those who were trapped here know that they can go to the Happy Hotel for medical attention, if they want it. From Charlie.”

Donnie reached out nervously, feeling the staff right before him. “You want _me _to broadcast?”

“I’m using the last of my energy to formulate sentences and to do this. I’m trusting you’ll do this for me, Donnie.” He low-key threatened the other as the microphone turned on with a red glow and Alastor’s eyes turning to dials as he began to broadcast. “Go ahead.”

“O-oh, uh!” Donnie started as his voice was picked up by the microphone. “Um… t-this is Donnie, the stage manager at the Brimstone & Ash. Uh, i-if you were t-trapped down in the d-den I… uh, go to the Happy Hotel. There is m-medical attention there if you need it… from C-Charlie. Uh, I—“

The microphone turned off and Alastor pulled it away, having it disappear. “That’s enough.”

“Oh.” Donnie sounded, disappointment in his voice.

“Don’t ever. Get into… radio business.” Alastor brokenly said as he turned around, heading towards the exit. 

“W-wait!” Donnie sounded as he went after him and circled around him to stand before him once more, a hand extended out to the Radio Demon, the same one they used to demonic swear earlier in the night. “T-thank you. For freeing them for me. Y-You… I know I basically threatened you a-and you didn’t have to accept my swear proposal but… thank you.” 

The Radio Demon sighed heavily and joined his hand with Donnie, giving it a light shake as the red energy came again, this time from the marks on their hands that also reappeared before the energy dissipated in the air around them, the marks leaving their bodies as the swear was completed. The two demons released their hands and Alastor side stepped the stage manager and walked towards the exit, Donnie following behind him. 

“Where. Will you. Go?” Alastor asks as he pauses by the door, his back still turned to the stage manager.

Donnie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I’ll stay. Maybe one day music can play from here again.”

Alastor remained there for a while longer before leaving the theatre wordlessly. Donnie lingered as the demon limped to the car parked out on the street, the one that he had given them earlier. Donnie listened as the Radio Demon entered the car and began to drive off. The stage manager shortly thereafter moves and locks the door to the entrance of the theatre before slinking into the darkness.

-*-*-*-

The Radio Demon eventually made his way into the hotel, the hotel for once deadly quiet as all the current guests were told to remain in their rooms. Alastor walked in a haze, much like when he had tunnel vision to get out of the den with Angel in his arms. He found his way to the room he had left hours earlier and heaving a unsteady breath he opened the door, hoping and praying to anything that he didn’t come too late to save Angel.

He opened the door and inside he saw Vix at Sal’s bedside, both of her hands holding his, and Charlie and Vaggie next to Angel, Vaggie in a chair pulled up on the other side and Charlie still standing between both beds, her hands on Angel’s bed as she hung her head. A cord struck Alastor’s heart as he assumed the worse, silently stepping besides Charlie. She sighed at his presence and straightened, her tired eyes glancing up at him. “He’s sleeping. But he had so much demonic energy drained from him, and him being a lesser demon… I’m not sure how much my healing will actually help either of them...”

Alastor’s eyes darkened and he inched closer to the bed, his eyes drawn to Angel’s sleeping face, an occasional twitch from his eyelids being an indicator that he was alive since it barely looked like the spider was sleeping. Vaggie eyed at Alastor, her eyes travelling up and down his form. “You look like shit.”

“Vaggie!” Charlie scolded as Alastor ignored her. The Princess of Hell took a better look at the Radio Demon. “Do you need some help healing? I can help y—“She reached a hand out and Alastor stepped away to prevent her touch. 

“I’m fine.” He said, eyes never leaving Angel. “I want… a couple moments. Alone.” 

Charlie sighed but nodded as she indicated to Vaggie and Vix. “Sal’s going to have to stay here though. He’s too weak to move.” She stated to the Radio Demon before she ushered her girlfriend out, hanging by the door to glance back at Vix who reluctantly released Sal’s hands. 

The fox demon first walked to the other side of Angel’s bedside as Alastor took Charlie’s spot. She watched as the deer demon hesitantly reached out to Angel, his hand stopping inches from Angel’s face before pulling away, that hand joining his side. Vix blinked tiredly, the night’s goings on really doing a number on her. “You’re not going to let him know you’re here?” She asked quietly, eying the demon before her. 

“No.” He replied simply before swallowing and elaborating. “He might… be scared of me…”

Vix groaned as she rolled her shoulders and neck. “Afraid? I doubt it. He woke up for a moment while Charlie was trying to fix his leg, I think the pain just snapped him awake, and the first thing out of his mouth was your name.”

Alastor remained quiet; not believing that Angel’s call to him was based out of anything besides fear of him. His wendigo form often times struck undying fear into the hearts and souls of others. That’s why he told Angel not to look at him, and not to hear him. The last thing he wanted was to have the spider demon be afraid of him. He was one of the few demons that wasn’t afraid of him from the beginning. Maybe it was his stupidity or lack of instinct to stay away from danger but it was calming to know that at least there was one demon that would never fear him. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

Vix could tell the Radio Demon didn’t believe her and she didn’t want to press any further, considering he still saved them all from the den. She left the room without another word, the door clicking shut behind her. Alastor remained in his spot, standing super still, and his head tilted to the side. He straightened his head when he looked towards Angel’s broken leg. Curious, he gently lifted up the sheets and revealed the leg. Charlie had straightened the leg and splintered it up from the femur to the calf, but he could tell that it really hurt, it was swollen the whole length, the muscles throbbing under the splint. With a heavy sigh he recovered the leg back up. Alastor felt dejected that he couldn’t protect the spider demon and thought back to the first time he saved the demon from something not involving a turf war.

-*-*-*-

Alastor was heading towards the hotel when his ears picked up yelling from the side of the building. Curious he walked around, hugging the shadows as he looked onto the source of the sounds. It was a demon, short and fat, almost resembling a frog, yelling up at an open window, and Angel leaning out of said open window, flicking the demon off. “I said to fuck off. I don’t do no foot fetish shit an’ I didn’t say ya could stalk me here, ya fat fuck.” 

“Fat fuck!” The demon quoted, his yell sounding exasperated. “I’m payin’ you for your services and you deny me, slut!”

“When will all ya’ll learn that callin’ me ‘slut’ ain’t much of an insult!” 

“Damn it, Angel Dust, I will not be denied!” 

“Too fuckin' bad, shit face. I’m denyin’ ya!” The fat demon growled and went to the wall, spreading his hands wide as he began to scale the wall with his webbed hands. “Shit! Fuck off, man!” Angel cursed as he slammed the window shut. 

Alastor watched for a moment before grinning wildly and walking causally into the hotel, greeting the new demon, Talia, at the desk as he proceeded up the stairs to Angel’s room. Standing outside the room he could hear the rampant knocking on glass from the fat demon and Angel’s constant yelling to fuck off. The door opened suddenly then and Alastor’s grin was directed to a shocked Angel Dust. “Lilith’s tits! _Fuck_!” He cursed as he placed two hands on his chest as he recoiled from the shock. “Al, fuck ya scared me.” 

“Good afternoon, Angel!” Alastor said as he pushed by Angel, the spider demon giving a small sound of disfavor.

“Hey, ya can’t just barge into my room! I mean, yer more than welcome any time but I—“

Alastor walked up to the window, which Angel had closed the curtains over it, the knocking on the other side causing a small cracking sound. Alastor chuckled and spread open the curtains swiftly, coming face to face with the fat demon. The demon on the outside froze in shock and almost lost his grip on the wall as his hand that he was knocking on the window froze mid hit, the crack on the window quite sizable. Tilting his head towards the demon casually the other started to make his way down when Alastor unlocked the window and threw it up, reaching out and grabbing the short demon by the back of the collar, pulling him in and holding him up like a cat.

“R-Radio Demon!” The shorter demon called out with a nervous chuckle as his eyes darted to Angel for a moment. “I-I-I didn’t know y-you used Angel’s services too!” Another nervous chuckle. “I-I was just leaving!”

Static popped in the air and Alastor’s eyes turned to dials. “Never mind that now. You have caused damage to hotel property!” Turning the demon in his hand quickly to face the crack in the window, Alastor gave him a little shake for emphasis.

The demon laughed loudly, and fearfully. “Y-Yes! I-I can pay for that, of course!”

Turning him again quickly and suddenly, causing a yelp from the short, fat demon, Alastor turned him to face him once more. “Of course you will!” He answers happily, despite the air around him. “And you will also keep in mind that Angel Dust is not allowed to bring his clients here, so by coming here you could have gotten him into big trouble!” 

“W-Well I-I didn’t know and—“

“And another thing, when a demon tells you ‘no,’ it means ‘no.’”

With another, loud laugh, the demon reached into his pocket and threw his wallet down on the floor. “That should have enough to cover the window, now _please _let me go, I beg you!” 

Alastor hummed in approval. “Seems fair enough.” He brought the demon close to him, face to face causing another surprised yelp from the demon. “Now… _don’t ever let me catch you here again._”

The demon nodded aggressively and without a warning Alastor brought him to the window and tossed him out, the screaming from the demon only stopping when a loud thud reached his ears. The deer demon poked his head out of the window and watched as the rude demon got up shakily, glancing up to the window before jumping and limping away. Alastor chuckles to himself when he suddenly feels something touching him on his side. Turning his head he sees Angel, also leaning out of the window with him, grinning madly. He laughs and turns his head to look at Alastor, the smile on his face reaching his eyes. 

“Oh, thank God!” Angel exclaimed. “Ya don’t _know _how long that fuck’s been on my ass.” He looked back out the window, giggling at the evidence of the demon’s fall on the ground. “I bet he’ll never fuck with me again.” Angel pulled himself out of the window, Alastor doing the same as he watches Angel and reaches for the abandoned wallet on the ground. “Thanks, Al! Can I give ya a hug?” He asked then, four arms out extended widely.

It took everything in that moment to not stutter. “Five-foot-rule, Angel.”

Angel immediately put his arms down with a groan. “But ya definitely deserve a hug! That’s probably one of the nicest things anyone’s done for me in a while. But thanks, really. I guess I’ll show my gratitude by not botherin’ ya for a bit.” He smiled then, not as widely as before and Alastor could see that some of the earlier sparkle in the spider’s eyes had disappeared, the smile revealing slight disappointment.

Alastor again choose to pretend he didn’t notice. 

“Now, uh, can ya please leave my room?” Angel asked then, one hand rubbing an arm as he stood there. 

“Why, yes of course.” The Radio Demon responded as he turned to leave, pausing at the door he turned back, throwing a normal looking grin back to Angel, which made the spider’s heart skip a beat. “And you’re welcome, Angel.” He said before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

-*-*-*-

Alastor placed both hands on the bed, mimicking Charlie’s earlier pose as he stared down at Angel. In his mind’s eye he could still see the gray, lifeless eyes of the spider when he first found him. It was like the spider had closed off his mind, trying to protect himself from the dangers the den and Mars presented to him. Alastor’s hands clenched the sheets as he shut his eyes. No matter how much he had tortured Mars before killing him it still didn’t feel like it was enough. The deer had this uncontrollable rage bottled up inside him that no matter what he did he felt like it could never be enough to make up for the pain Angel was put through.

And Alastor blames himself as well. He might have been able to kill Mars, torturing the wolf-bat demon until there was nothing left, but Alastor also caused pain to Angel and without that pain, they might not be in this situation. Absentmindedly, the Radio Demon has no choice but to live with his past decisions and just move forward with them. But he will do whatever he could possibly do to make sure that Angel was better protected, even if it means protecting the spider from himself.

With that thought in mind, Alastor heaved a sigh and released his grip on the sheets, pushing back to leave the room. He needed to heal and sleep. Based off the amount of injuries he got he guessed that he would be out for a couple days and hopefully by then Angel will be up. He pulled himself away from Angel’s bedside and exited the room, Vix the only one remaining outside as she waited to go back to Sal’s side. The two brushed past each other as Alastor made his way up to his room, taking the elevator for ease.

He trudged through the halls, eventually entering his room, locking the door behind him. Walking to his bed he unceremoniously fell onto it and made himself comfortable, propping pillows behind him to sleep in a sitting up manner. He inhaled deeply, eyes turning to dark dials as they turned to the left, his brain and body shutting down as he left himself completely open. But he tuned out the rest of the world to heal and make himself stronger again. The prideful Radio Demon does not like lacking at all times, and before Angel sees him again—if he wants to—he will show that he is strong, as he always has before.

-*-*-*-

When Alastor awoke two days later, his eyes opened as dials and he blinked them away, his normal eyes coming through as he looked around his surroundings. He always hated tuning out to heal himself; it always left him disorientated due to the loss of hours and days. His stomach growled in hunger, which he ignored. He was always hungry, his punishment for being a cannibal he presumed. He pushed himself off his pillows and swung his feet over the side, stepping cautiously as his once injured leg, testing the strength of the leg with vigor. Being satisfied that he won’t be limping around anymore, he went to the mirror and checked his appearance, checking his neck and head for any signs of remaining injuries. Seeing none he felt satisfied enough to exit his room.

Taking the stairs, another self-administered test of his leg and his strength, he ran into Sal at the bottom of the steps, walking about and holding a mug in his hands. “Oh, if it isn’t the Radio Demon.” The demon said in greeting as he gave a bow. “You’ve been out cold for a while. All healed up?”

“Yes, I am.” Alastor grinned. “And I see you’re doing better as well?”

“Still a bit weak but I’m up, so that’s good.” Sal responded. “Oh, I wanted to say thank you for rescuing all of us down there. I know that the stage manager forced a demonic swear on you but you could have always just killed him and ignored us so… thanks for not doing that.” Alastor nodded, he about to turn away when the other demon continued. “And thanks for getting that radio announcement out there. A lot of the other demons that were trapped down there came here for treatment. Some even found redemption and moved on! I guess that’s good news for the hotel, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it is. That’s very good to hear. Now if you excuse me I—“

Sal sidestepped him, stepping before him. “Hey, before you leave, I was just wondering what exactly happened down there? Vix filled me in the best she could but she and everyone here is clueless about what happened in the den. I’m sure we’d all like to hear about it if you—“ 

“Maybe some other time. I want to check in on Angel.” 

“Yes, of course! But I think we really should get this cleared up first, you know? And I—“ 

Alastor shot him a glare, sending a shiver down Sal’s spine. “What are you doing?”

“W-What do you mean? I’m doing nothing! I’m just curious is all and—“

“You’re preventing me from seeing Angel. Is something wrong?” 

“No, no, no! Nothing’s _wrong_… per say.” The deer demon’s shoulders straightened and the glare intensified as did his grin, the smile shooting a murderous glint towards the ex-stage performer. “I mean! Nothing’s wrong! It’s just…” He groaned then, his head hanging in defeat. “I’m still too tired for this shit.” He mumbled to himself before lifting his head again to look at the Radio Demon. Inhaling sharply he spoke. “Angel hasn’t woken up yet." 

“What?” Alastor asked, his grin falling and his glare being replaced by shock. 

“The princess has been trying to wake him up but Angel’s unresponsive. It’s like he’s in a coma. He doesn’t respond to anything—hey! Wait!” 

Sal chased after Alastor as he made his way to Angel’s temporary room. He busted through the doorway, making Charlie and Molly jump as Sophia looked unimpressed to see the Radio Demon. “He’s not awake yet?” Alastor opened with as he approached the bed, standing besides Sophia who was sitting in the same chair Vaggie was sitting in two days ago. 

“No, he has not.” Sophia answered as she reached for a mug on the side table and drank from it, eyes glued onto her son. 

“Mama, it’s not his fault.” Molly said as she walked around the bed, Alastor just now noticing that the pet pig was in her arms. Joining his side she smiled sadly at him. “Thank you so much Alastor for getting my brother out of there.” She curtsied to him, bowing her head before looking down at her brother. “Charlie says that his vitals and everything seem normal, but, she guesses that he was just so drained and injured that his mind shut down to heal.” 

“He’s been twitching in his sleep like he’s got Tourette’s.” Sophia supplied as she sighed deeply. 

Charlie stepped in then, trying to grab Alastor’s attention “I think that the events down in Mars’ den was very traumatic to Angel. Physically he’s fine, save for that leg I still have my doubt on, but his brain and his mind need healing. I think his spasming is his mind… probably reliving his trauma.” Alastor said nothing as he kept his eyes on Angel so she continued. “Sometimes, trauma like this relives in the victim’s mind for a while shortly after being freed from that situation. It’s a way for the mind to make sure everything did happen as it remembered and once it rationalizes it as true the mind can go into two directions—acceptance or denial. Usually the result is still the same, eventual acceptance as long as there’s support from friends and family, but we just have to hope Angel just accepts it when he wakes up.” 

Sophia stood with another sigh as she placed her mug back down. “Alastor.” She called out to him, bringing his attention from Angel onto her. “I’m not upset at ya, as I should probably say, I am grateful that you saved him, he is after all my favorite son. But I’m just _pissed_ that wolf did this to him an’ that I didn’t get a chance to kill him myself.”

Besides himself, Alastor chuckled, a small smile rising onto his face. “I’m sure, Mrs. Sophia, that you would have been killed him good.” 

Sophia scoffed. “Don’t lie to me, son. Whatever I could have done is probably _nothing_ to what ya did to him.”

“Speaking of which,” Charlie spoke up quickly, “what _did _happen down there?” 

“I’d rather not say, Charlie.” 

“Oh,” she sounded as she blinked and nervously brought her pointer fingers together point-to-point. “It’s not me that’s asking.” That brought the attention of every demon in the room onto the Princess of Hell. “It’s my father that’s asking. He’s, uh, very intrigued at what happened.”

All three pairs of eyes blinked at her and she nervously chuckled again. Alastor groaned. “Fine. But I won’t tell it here.” Glancing down to Angel his gaze softened. “Sometimes, those in comas can hear still. If he’s already reliving it in his head, there’s no need to speak it aloud.” 

Charlie nodded in agreement. “Agreed. We can go to my office and talk there. I’m sure Mrs. Sophia and Molly would like to know as well.” 

Charlie lead the way out of the room, Sophia following behind her. Molly let the pig out of her hands and set him on the bed, the animal moving to cuddle up with Angel’s neck. Alastor watched the pig for a moment, eyes shadowing over as he recognized the emotion of jealously once more. Clearing his throat he followed Molly out, tossing one last look to Angel before closing the door.

-*-*-*-

_Nine days ago…_

Angel got off the stage in a breathless hurry, smiling to himself as he willed his blush away. Alastor was staring so intently at him, _him _of all demons. And he was smiling, and not one of those creepy, murderous grins but a real smile. Beside himself he released a giggle as he entered his dressing room. Hurrying himself to get changed for the final curtain call and one last small number with Mars. A knock came to the door and Angel looked behind him, ducking behind the changing screen. “Who is it?” He called out as he started to get changed. 

“It’s me, sweetness.” He heard Mars’ voice from the other side. 

“Come in!” Angel said behind the screen, changing out of the dress to something more akin to what he usually wears but this time it was an all blue suit. Mars seemed to like seeing him in the color blue since it matched his eyes, thus Angel was wearing a lot of blue lately. He heard the door open and close and he heard as Mars walked to a nearby chair. “How did I do? Did you see me?” Angel asked, honestly curious about his performance, forgetting about the blatant display of affection towards Alastor as he did so. 

“Yes, sweetness you did wonderful. I simply don’t think you could have done any better.” 

“Really?” Angel asked, happiness heard in his voice. “I was so nervous! An’ that number’s like the biggest one too! I was actually surprised you chose that one to preview instead of like, oh, what’s it called? The ‘Lullaby of Broadway.’”

“That one was a close second. But I also can’t deny that traffic has increased in the theatre because people want to see you perform.” 

“Yer just sayin’ that.”

“No, really. You can even ask Donnie.” 

Angel giggled. “I guess I’ll haffta.” Angel stepped out from behind the screen, suit jacket unbuttoned. He sat down at his vanity, using his endless supplies and brushes to quickly get him recomposed. 

Mars stood and went to stand behind Angel, watching the spider administer hair product and powder to himself. “It looks like you were having a real good time up there.” 

“Yeah, actually. It was like a different experience up there tonight.”

“I think my little song to you had something to do with it. It gave you a little bit of wind below your angel’s wings.”

Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever ya say, Mars.” 

There was a couple seconds of silence before the wolf sighed softly, eyes closing in anticipation. “Why don’t you ever call me a pet name?” 

Thrown off by the sudden question, Angel froze in applying his powder on his neck and half turned in his seat to look up at Mars, who had reopened his eyes to look into Angel’s. “Uh, what? Pet name?” 

“Yeah, like I call you sweetness. I’m sure you called the Radio Demon by a pet name when you were at the hotel.” 

Angel started dumbstruck at the wolf before it clicked in his head and Angel giggled at the wolf, turning his back to him once more. “Oh, I see what this is. Yer getting jealous again because I used ta love ‘im. Ya don’t need ta worry, Mars. I love ya now.” 

“Hmm.” Mars hummed as he bent down to place his head next to Angel’s, the spider pausing for a moment as their eyes met in the mirror. “You see, I didn’t used to worry, until tonight that is.” 

Angel stopped all together and put his powder down, eyes locked onto Mars’. “What’re talkin’ about? I haven’t done anythin’ differently tonight.” 

“Oh?” Mars sounded as he straightened, forcing Angel to turn in his chair to look up at the wolf. “So the eye-fucking you were doing on stage towards the Radio Demon during _my _song for _you _wasn’t anything different?” 

Angel felt his heart freeze but he kept that from showing on his face, instead choosing to convey anger and disappointment. “Are ya kiddin’ me? Eye-fuckin’. Yer severely blind if that’s what ya saw. ‘Sides, Alastor couldn’t care less about me.” 

The spider was about to turn back towards the mirror when a clawed hand fell upon the chair, holding it in place before he could swivel around in it. Angel grunted at the sudden stop in motion and Mars brought his face directly before Angel’s, blue eyes dark and foreboding. “Is that right? ‘Cause that’s not what I saw from the Radio Demon tonight. Maybe _you’re _the one that severely blind. Oh, but wait, it was your job before to pick up on other’s attraction towards you.” 

“What in the Seven Hells!” Angel exclaimed as he tried to stand, the hand on the chair slapping quickly onto his shoulder, forcing the spider back down on his seat. “The fuck, Mars!” Angel yelled eyeing the wolf angrily. “I ain’t done shit.”

“The fuck you have.” Mars responded as he released Angel’s shoulder and turned away from him, walking towards the door before whipping around again, eyeing the spider dangerously. “I told you, why I was down in Hell, right?” 

Angel scoffed, getting both aggravated and nervous at Mars’ sudden change in attitude towards him. “Yeah, ya killed people who tried getting on top. Ya got rid of them so that ya could keep climbin’ up.” 

“Yes, that’s true. But that wasn’t the reason for my first murder.” Angel gulped, having a really bad feeling about this as Mars continued. “I was young, and new in show biz. I worked in one theatre off Broadway, and the girl I was with and loved worked on Broadway, just as a chorus girl, but she was there.” Mars started as he walked around the room. “Though we worked at different theatres and had different work schedules, we always tried to make things work to meet up, spend some time with each other. I was a true gentleman, paying for everything, even though she made more than me, and keeping things civil and slow. She was the first person I ever felt like that towards anyone before. I didn’t want to fuck things up even though all I really wanted was to fuck her senseless. After a while, she couldn’t meet up with me. She would send her sorry’s and her love notes and I just kept waiting for her.”

“One day,” Mars continued, “many weeks later, I decided to visit the theatre she worked at when I knew she had a day off. I went in through the side and asked the manager if she was around. You know what his response was? That she had off and married the theatre owner and she was on her honeymoon. The rumor was that he had gotten her pregnant so they had a quick wedding to try to cover it up.” Mars stopped before Angel, his eyes on the wig wall before him as he sighed heavily. “Needless to say, I was _not _a happy camper. Can you guess what I did next, sweetness?” 

Angel stared at him, eyes hard as he shook his head. “I can imagine that you killed him… the other theatre owner that took your girl.” 

“Not as quickly as that, but yes. I stalked their home for a while, a nice little place on Fifth Avenue; on-Broadway theatre owner money, you know? And yes, she was indeed pregnant and she gave birth to a little girl. Sweet thing really.” Angel felt his heart thump loudly in his chest and he placed a hand before it to try to calm it, knowing full well that Mars’ hearing was picking up the fast beats of his heart. “One night, I had enough of stalking and decided to break in. Even buildings on Fifth Avenue have fire escape stairs on the side of the buildings. I went to their apartment and broke in… I went for the little girl first. Didn’t want her crying to wake anyone up.” Mars turned his gaze to Angel; smile sadistically wide, sending a shiver down Angel’s spine.

“Ya monster.” Angel spoke without thinking. “Even us gangsters never killed innocent children.”

Mars only shrugged as he fully turned to face Angel. “Not to worry, their parents soon joined her after. First the man, then her. And I made sure she saw that they were dead before I killed her.” Angel’s hands turned into fists at his sides. “And they say that once you make your first kill it’s all downhill from there. And since I never got caught for their murders, I just kept doing it. Climbing up the theatrical ladder until I became the lead on Broadway and chums with the owner. I was worming my way into his will to get the theatre before I would kill him. I knew I wasn’t going to be young forever and the old fart didn’t have any children of his own. It was perfect!”

“Let me guess… ya got cocky an’ got caught?”

“More or less.” Mars responded with another shrug. “The stage manager was a suspicious bloke. I would have never guessed he would follow me one day when I took out a local competitor for my role. It was straight to the gallows from there.” 

“Ya sound mighty proud regardless.” 

Mars sighed and stepped before Angel, trapping him in the chair with both arms on either side of him. “Regardless, _sweetness_, long story short I don’t appreciate my things beings taken away from me. I trusted that you loved me and that you were really over the Radio Demon, only to see tonight that I apparently meant shit to you. And even more surprisingly, the Radio Demon seems to give a shit as well, much to your lies.”

“I didn’t lie! Al really doesn’t like me! He—“

“_Shut up!_” Mars growled as he slammed his fist into the side of Angel’s face, the spider recoiling with a hand on the cheek, eyes wide as they stared at the demon. “Then what the _fuck _did see in that exchange between you, huh? I was just… _imagining _things like my fucking illusions?” 

“I-I really don’t know what yer—“

Another blow came, this time it was a slap but it landed on the top of his head, hard, making Angel’s head throb and his eyes go hazy for a moment. “Lie to me again, Angel Dust.” The wolf threatened as he used a free hand to grab onto Angel’s chin, forcing his gaze onto his. “Now, you’ll have but one chance to appease me, sweetness. One. Chance. Lie to me again, and it won’t be good for you.” Angel felt his heart skip beats in fear, he couldn’t breath, the air was so thick around the wolf, and his face hurt, his body tight with tension. “Are you, or are you not, still in love with the Radio Demon?” Mars eventually asked, blue eyes spiked with anger and hatred. 

“I…” Angel began, feeling his breath stop short as he tried to formulate the words. “M-Mars, really, I don’t love ‘im anymore. I swear! Please… I… I love you, Mars… babe.”

Mars eyed the spider, gently releasing the chin he held as he backed up away from the spider. “Is that so? Well, I guess I was wrong after all. I do apologize for losing my temper sweetness.” Angel swallowed thickly, nodding several times as his hand went up to his cheek, feeling the area beginning to swell up. “Take the rest of the night off, sweetness. And don’t worry about the last number. I’m sure someone can fill in for you.” Mars tossed over a smile towards the spider before he left the room, the door clicking shut.

Angel’s breaths came out in shudders as he quickly rose and moved to grab his wallet from the vanity. He rushed to the door, listening for any signs of movement outside before going for the handle. He turned it but it wouldn’t budge. Looking down at it the lock, that was typically on his side of the door, was no longer there. He turned the handle again confirming to him that it was locked. “H-Hey…” Angel began as he looked at the door. “Hey! Unlock the door!” He began to pound on the door. “Help! Somebody, let me out! Unlock the door!” 

Mars, meanwhile, was leaning against the wall down the hall a bit, hearing the pounding on the door from Angel. Donnie appeared at his side seconds later. “You called for me, sir?”

“Yes, Donnie. I want you to take Angel down.” He responded simply as he pushed off the wall.

Donnie stuttered faintly, blinking as he turned his head towards Mars. “Angel, sir? But I thought you…” 

“He’s been a disappoint to me as of late. But not to worry. I’m sure he’ll still be able to put on a good show.” He snapped his fingers and materialized a duplicate of Angel, wearing that blue suit with the buttons buttoned up. “Isn’t that right, sweetness?” He asked towards the illusion, chucking darkly to himself as he walked onwards, the illusion of Angel following soundlessly behind him.

Donnie released a shuddering breath and waiting for the sounds of Mars’ footsteps to disappear before going to Angel’s dressing room, the pounding loud in his ears. “Angel, please, stop pounding on the door.” Donnie nearly whispered.

Angel stopped upon hearing Donnie’s voice. “Donnie? Is that you? Oh, thank God! Ya haffta let me outta here! Mars, he… he’s bat shit crazy! He _hit _me!”

Donnie felt a soft chuckle leave him at Angel’s ironic choice of words. “Yes, I know. But you have to quiet down now.”

“Please, just let me out!” 

“In a moment, Angel.” Donnie replied as he used his magic to form water in his hands. 

“In a moment?” Angel repeated, sounding shocked. “No, let me out now!” He insisted as the pounding continued. 

“I’m sorry, Angel. Really I am.” The stage manager voiced dejectedly as the water slipped from his hands and under the door.

“What the fu—“Angel sounded as from the other side of the door, Donnie’s magic climbed upwards, heading towards Angel. “The fuck is this?” The spider yelled as Donnie could hear the spider backing away from the door. Donnie closed his eyes and focused. The sounds of clattering and struggle reached the manager’s ears as soon a thud came from behind the door, followed by sounds of gagging and struggles for breath. Donnie waited till it was quiet and quickly retracted his magic, unlocking the door before him with ease. 

Stepping in, there lay Angel, knocked out due to lack of oxygen but still breathing faintly, Donnie’s water magic having the properties of nearly drowning people. With a heavy sigh he carefully felt around for Angel, finding him and hoisting him with difficulty onto his back. With a heavy heart he started to bring Angel to the secret entrance of the den, knowing full well that Mars had already used his magic to pull the curtain to cover up the entrance. And as Donnie struggled to bring Angel down the performance on stage continued, the audience oblivious to what was happening just behind the curtain.

-*-*-*-

_Eight days ago… the morning after…_

When Angel woke up, he woke up in pitch-blackness. He tried to blink his eyes quickly, hoping that perhaps his eyes just needed to adjust to the darkness. When they didn’t adjust he sighed in vain, glancing around his surroundings, seeing tall walls surrounding him, corridors on either side of him. Standing up, he decided to pick a random direction and follow it. He could tell that this was a maze, that much was certain, but he couldn’t tell where he was. The air was so thick and stale and it carried with it the stench of death. Angel kept his arms wrapped around him as he walked aimlessly. If this was a maze there needed to be an entrance. At the moment that was all Angel had besides sitting around and doing nothing, waiting for whatever the fuck to happen. 

It felt like hours later when Angel decided to take a break, slipping to the ground as he sat, leaning against the wall. “Where the fuck am I?” He asked to no one as he swam in the thought that everything looks the same and despite being in the maze it had to be somewhere in Hell. The question was, where at? All he could remember was being locked in his dressing room and then water. “I’m gonna slap Donnie when I see ‘im next.” He makes that promise to himself as he heaves himself back onto his feet, restlessness settling in.

He wandered the maze, looking in vain for an exit that wasn’t there. He was tired from his recent performance on stage and drained from the whole experience of the night. Angel replayed the moment in his head when he was on stage during Mars’ song, the ‘42nd Street’ performance he did so well on, and the moment in his dressing room when it seems that Mars had lost his mind. 

It was in that instant darkness came stretching out to him like tendrils, grasping him tightly. “What the fu—!” Angel sounded as he was dragged through the maze, walls moving on their own out of the way as Angel was taken to the center of the maze, dropped unceremoniously on the ground before Mars. “Mars, what the fuck? What in the Hell are ya—“ 

Mars said nothing as his hands went around Angel’s neck, tightening his grip to prevent the spider from speaking. “You will be quiet, sweetness. After all, you’re in my den now.” Angel gasped for air, hands reaching up to try to pull the wolf’s hands off his neck. “Now, now, Angel,” Mars spoke as he used his magic to weaken Angel, taking his energy from him. “Don’t fight me here. You won’t win.” He released the spider demon then, the other demon crumpling to the floor on his knees. The wolf reached out and grabbed the back of Angel’s head, pulling it back to have the spider look up at him. “Now, sweetness, I can’t fathom how lonely you are down here by yourself, and I’m pretty lonely myself now up there. How about we entertain one another?” 

“Fuck off. Like hell I’ll fuck ya anymore… prick!” Angel managed, though his voice cracked slightly. 

“You can’t refuse me.” He said as he unbuttoned his pants with his free hand, freeing his hardening dick. “Like I said, you’re in my den now.” Angel tried to pull back, but the hand on his head refrained from any movement. Instead he was shoved forward, mouth closed shut against the wolf’s member. “Come now, be a good little slut and suck me off. Oh, an if you bite me, I won’t hesitate to break a pretty little bone in your body.” Angel refrained from rolling his eyes and kept his mouth closed shut in defiance. The spider demon then felt the hand on the back of his head slide down followed by five long, sharp claws, stabbing into the back of his neck. Angel yelped, mouth opening only to be filled with Mars. The claws tightened a warning and Angel, for the first time in a long while, felt like actually gagging due to a sexual act. Mars was forcibly moving his head back and forward on his dick, another squeeze behind Angel’s neck indicating to move his mouth on his own accord. 

Angel in response bit down, Mars yelping and shaking Angel off him, pulling him back at the same time. Angel smiled smugly before he was quickly pulled up to his feet, a well-placed kick and a sickening crunch being heard from his right leg. Angel screamed in pain and with Mars’ hand leaving him the spider no longer had any support and crumpled onto the floor, clutching his leg at his tibia where it was now broken. “F-fuck! Jesus ya sick fuckin’ fuck!” Angel screamed as he cursed at him, watching as Mars put himself back in his pants.

“I warned you not to bite.” He said with no emotion as he knelt down before the spider demon. “What? You think that just because I held affection for you and love you as I did that I wouldn’t do shit to you? Angel, sweetness, I didn’t just tell you the story of my first love just for giggles.”

Angel puffed out some air, exasperated as to how quickly Mars turned on him. The demon has some issues with jealously and territorial issues that rivaled some gangsters he knew from when he was alive, his own father included. The pain was still throbbing in his leg when Mars dismissed him wordlessly, Angel falling through the ground and magically ending up back in the maze. Angel’s surprised scream turned into one of pain when he landed on his newly broken leg with a crunch being heard again. “_Shit!_” He cursed as he grabbed the leg, rolling onto his back. “_Fuckity-fuck_, _fuck, fuck!_” He yelled up at into the maze, a stray tear rolling loose from his eye.

The spider demon stayed like that for a while, staring up into the darkness with a quiet panic. He needed to find a way to escape the crazy bastard but Mars had crippled him severely. He had to explore the maze to find a way out but it all seemed hopeless. He knew the extent of Mars’ abilities. Anything the wolf could think off could become real and within moments he can change things and shift reality to bend to his will. He was a strong demon, maybe just as much as Alastor.

With his thoughts drifting to Alastor the spider demon felt his chest tighten and tears push to his eyes. Would he never be able to see the deer demon again? He had left so quickly and hastily, he hasn’t really spoken to the other in months, and their interactions were kept at a distance. Even their last interaction the other night, how blissful it was to know that he had the other’s attention, but was that to be their last interaction ever?

Angel shook his head quickly and mustered the courage and determination to get up, slowly limping his way to the wall for support. Picking a random direction he moved forward, keeping as calm as he could be and pacing himself. There was no need to use all of his energy up and the last thing he wanted was to be too weak when Mars inevitably called on him again. 

-*-*-*-

_Days later…_

Every time Mars called Angel to him it was typically either being dragged through the maze like the first time, others he would find himself suddenly falling and landing in the center of the maze, Mars before him cockily. Every time he would leave the same way, falling through a hole and landing somewhere in the maze, whether it was the same spot Angel was when he was taken or somewhere new Angel could never tell. But as each day passed he could feel his energy getting weaker and weaker, and he could feel the life in him slowly fade. Mars was careful to not kill him, that was certain, but Angel felt close constantly. He would rest—he had to start resting now—and once he felt like he was in the clear Mars would bring him to the center and Angel would go to the edge once more. It was a constant pull and tug on Angel’s life and even his willingness to live. He thought about ending it one night, just getting it over with, but with nothing in the maze to make a suicide easy and quick, Angel pushed the thoughts away. If he was going to die again it was going to be quick and with as little suffering as possible.

He tried to run away—stupidly—one time. He fought with Mars and kicked him, screamed with all his might and tried to run. He busted away from Mars like a bat out of Hell, only to have his arm caught by Mars and tugged briskly. He felt the arm dislocate, and he heard the tear of his clothing and the pop of the arm separating from the shoulder before he was thrown down onto the floor roughly, landing on his now dislocated arm. The next thing he knew he was being hit and punched, raped again, face shoved into the floor and into the wolf’s penis before being tossed out of the center once more.

Angel didn’t know how many days had past. The darkness made it hard to keep track of time and Mars’ schedule of calling on him was never consistent. It was entirely on the whim of the wolf demon and based on his availability. It was a day where it took a while—at least it felt like a while—between Mars bringing him to him that Angel collapsed onto the floor, leaning on the wall. He ignored the pain from his bruises, cuts and healing scars and especially his broken leg as he had learned to ignore. He was tired, exhausted really, and he was finding himself resting more than trying to find an exit. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep he would find himself thinking if maybe this was the last time he would have his eyes opened.

Angel’s breathing was labored as he rested. He leaned is head back, it softly thudding against the wall. When he was alive, anytime he was down or beaten Angel would sing to himself, a trait that carried on to when he passed. Angel opened his eyes slowly, eyes blankly staring at the wall before him. Faintly he heard a wall down the corridor move, a constant reminder of the reality of how inconsequential looking for an escape is in this ever changing maze. Angel found himself thinking of Alastor, again, for what felt like the hundredth if not thousandth time. He wondered what would have been different if he would have just stayed in the hotel, allowed Alastor to block him from leaving, like a part of him wanted to do. He pictured that creepy, murderous grin, and smiled softly, sadly, at the image. He had all but convinced himself that he would never see Alastor again, and that he would probably die in this literal Hellhole. Sighing quickly, Angel closed his eyes again, a song bubbling up from inside him, the first one he’s sung in days.

_“Something always brings me back to you_  
_ It never takes too long_  
_ No matter what I say or do_  
_ I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.”_

Angel remembers how he felt when he first left the hotel. He felt freed, liberated. And though yes, he couldn’t be his usual slut self like he was before, he felt more like himself than he did at the hotel. Singing, although it was a torture for him when he was alive, became something enjoyable, a part of him and his persona that he quiet enjoyed. But at the same time he felt the sadness for being apart from his friends, for being too busy to spend more time with his family. He was Italian, for Satan’s sake and family, even it being a gangster family, was always something important for him. Most of all, Angel thinks that he was sad that he no longer saw Alastor as often as he did, missing out on all the things he does or says, even when he was angry or disgusted with him it was something that Angel found himself missing.

_“You hold me without touch_  
_ You keep me without chains_  
_ I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love _  
_ And not feel your reign.”_

He remembers that day on the roof, when Alastor confronted him and tried to apologize, how he should have just accepted the apology and not been such a bitch about it. But at the moment Angel thought he was done. He thought that perhaps it was better to just let it all fall apart. But he remembers the way his heart thumped when he first noticed Alastor there, how he so wanted to just forgive and forget, though there was really nothing Angel could have forgiven, it was Alastor that needed to forgive and Angel to forget his feelings.

_“Set me free, leave me be_  
_ I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_  
_ Here I am, and I stand_  
_ So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_ But you're on to me and all over me.”_

It seemed to the spider demon that his affections towards the deer demon weren’t feelings that would just disappear. Alastor was a force onto himself and his actions and words often times didn’t match. The cannibal demon would tell him to keep away but he would then save him, whether it be another turf war with Cherry or from sleazy guys, Alastor was always there. Perhaps he did it simply because they were friends, at least, Angel would like to believe that Alastor thought them as friends. He doesn’t think that the other would constantly save another if he thought them as just acquaintances. 

But this was one time Angel believes that Alastor won’t save him. Not because the other may not want to; not after the gazes they shared on stage the last time Angel stood on it. He doesn’t believe that Alastor at didn’t at least care for his wellbeing, even if it was just as a friend. No, there might be no saving him from this one. Angel wasn’t even sure where exactly he was or if even after he leaves this maze there’s more to navigate through. He was effectively lost to the rest of Hell and knowing Mars’ abilities this place might be masked with his power. He didn’t believe that Alastor would be able to find him. There was no chance in Hell. 

Angel closed his eyes and decided to rest again, only to be awaken by a dark howl, the sound almost seeming to greet Angel as he was then dragged through the maze to the center to Mars.

_Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_  
_ When I thought that I was strong_  
_ But you touch me for a little while _  
_ And all my fragile strength is gone _

Angel gets dragged underneath Mars’ body and he feels his bottoms get pulled down. His brain shuts down as Mars administers his fingers inside him, prepping him for entry. Angel’s hands and feet are locked onto the ground with chains, the metal pressing into his wrist and ankles as the chains disappear into the ground. His hand clench, the nails digging into his hands as he’s suddenly pounded into, Mars’ length going all the way to the base upon first entry. Angel winces, despite the prepping he feels his entrance below get stretched out too much. The rough pounding continued, Mars’ heavy breathing echoing in his ears as Angel kept his mouth clamped shut, suppressing the groans that wanted to escape. 

Mars dips his head down and crashes his lips onto Angel’s, trying to coax the mouth to open. Angel did his best to fight back, trying to turn his head to avoid the mouth on him. Mars pulls back and places a hand on his head, keeping the body part still as he leaned back down, eventually forcing his tongue into Angel’s mouth. Nails dug into the skin on Angel’s head, warning to not bite down on his tongue. 

And Angel listens to the warning and lets it happen.

_Set me free, leave me be_  
_ I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_  
_ Here I am, and I stand_  
_ So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_ But you're on to me and all over me_

The spider refuses to cry as the wolf finishes inside him, releasing his touch on the other as he stood, though the spider remained locked to the ground. His back was hurting, his broken leg, which was stretched out to be locked down, was killing him, and his pride and will to live was all but gone as Angel’s eyes clouded over, his defense mechanism kicking in as he let the rest of the world fade away even as the floor below him disappeared and he fell into the abyss. 

Not a sound or word came from the spider as he collapsed onto the ground from another dangerous fall. His body in almost the same position he was in before, but his broken leg was in a position that was more comfortable for Angel. He laid there, eyes dark and shadowed as the minutes passed. He contemplated suicide again, his mind thinking of potential weapons he could make. He could try using his own ability to get a weapon but at this point Angel doesn’t think he could even spawn a knife. 

After almost an hour, Angel eventually heaves himself into a sitting position, dragging himself to the wall once more. He rests his head against the wall once more, eyes still clouded and blank as his mind slowly reconstitutes itself. In his broken mind’s gaze, the image of Alastor appeared before him, grin wide as always and microphone staff in hand at his side. He looked so handsome and serene to the spider, despite the other’s cannibalistic tendencies and his typically creepy grin. Angel felt the corners of his lips attempt a smile but it quickly faded due to lack of energy. At this moment the thoughts of Alastor are his saving grace, the lifeline to keep on living when all seems hopeless, which in this Hell’s maze it really is.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see _  
_ That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_  
_ But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go_  
_ The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down… _

Angel shook his head at the apparition of Alastor before him, knowing full well that the deer demon was not in the maze before him. He had seen Alastor before in the maze and every time Angel would go to the other he would disappear just as he was about to reach contact with him. He refused to believe that Alastor was here before him, simply because he never was and that it would be too improbable for the Radio Demon to be in this maze.

Yet somehow, the apparitions, fake as they were, gave Angel a little glimmer of strength to keep living, to keep trying to find a way out, no matter how useless it really was. He used Alastor as a way to keep him grounded from not going crazy and at least keeping some wits about him. Angel, despite knowing that the Alastor before him was fake he reached out in hope, maybe he would actually make contact. When the Alastor before him didn’t move, and instead just disappeared, Angel’s hand fell to his side next to his broken leg. 

_You're keeping me down, eh ooh  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over_

How Angel wished that he would stop thinking about the other demon. How he wished his feelings would just go away and that the apparitions would go away so then maybe finally he could just end his life. Or at least try to get Mars to finally snap and kill him. How he wanted to just be able to end this all and let it all go. But his feelings were a constant reminder in the back of his head and it constantly tells him to keep holding on, despite everything. But Angel wondered how much longer his heart can manage. He left because his heart broke. He was tormented because his heart still hoped. With a heavy sigh, the spider demon shut his eyes again, slipping back into depression and hopelessness. He opened his mouth, words tumbling out in a breathless murmur, but the air around him lifting the words up through the maze, bouncing off the impending walls.

_“Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long…”_

His eyes remained shut. Taking the moment to rest, silently hoping that perhaps he won’t wake up again, all of his senses shutting down as he rested, his head lulling downwards as he shut down physically. He felt all of him just go into his shell, deep inside his body and he closed off to the rest of the world. But it wasn’t too long before the whisper of his name reached his ears. “_…gel…_” Eyes opening slightly, he peered upwards, head still downcast, as his mind registered the Radio Demon before him. He looked worried; his usually ever present smile a deep frown. Angel felt his eyes close again, convinced that this was another apparition of his mind and heart. “_…Angel_…” His name came again and Angel’s eyes fluttered open again tiredly. Peering upwards again he saw the apparition move his hand towards him and he felt the energy from the apparition, and much to his dismay, Angel realized that perhaps the apparition before him wasn’t an apparition at all. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. He felt relief, happiness, shock, and fear. He couldn’t be down here… there was no way out. He would be trapped down here with him—_because _of him. More than anything, Angel found himself wishing that the Alastor before him was nothing but an image in his mind’s eye and not the actual Alastor.

“_… Don’t…”_

-*-*-*-

_Present day…_

After the Radio Demon had recounted the night he went to rescue Angel, he found himself going back to the spider demon’s room, alone. His family had already stayed for a long time and the others still had a hotel to run. Alastor closed the door softly behind him and went to sit by Angel’s bedside. He stared at the spider demon silently, watching his eyes behind closed lids move around, his body spasming randomly, and his fingers twitching. Once again Alastor reached out to him, but like before, froze, the hand retracting back as another spasm rocked through Angels’ body. Alastor sighed and stayed for as long as he mentally was able, all the while wishing that he could kill Mars many times over for what he did. 

But more than anything, he just wished that Angel Dust, that annoying, overly sexual, very homosexual, gangster spider would just wake up. 

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Gravity by Sara Bareilles.
> 
> Sorry for the delay everyone. Work was something else these past weeks. I really started writing this after the last chapter was posted… yeah… lol.
> 
> Also sad news, I think there’s only going to be 2 (maybe 3) more chapters left, not exactly sure but I know how the ending will go already just need to write it *enter winky face here*


	9. I Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies everyone for the (very extended) delay! At first it was work being busy, then I lost the motivation to finish, then my depression and anxiety decided they wanted to play and suck the life from me. Then work decided to drop shit on me, then COVID happened, the depression said “hey, it’s your girl to hang again!” but NOW I’m back, I’m alive (I think), I did a little re-reading of my last chapters to remember where the fuck I was at and now it’s currently 12:40 AM my time and I can’t sleep but here goes something!
> 
> This is going to be another long chapter as an apology. Also this remarkably turned into the last chapter but it’s like 2 chapters in one so please enjoy!

-*-*-*-

Everything was dark.

And yet it felt safe. It was strange. Why? How? Darkness now meant pain, loneliness and despair. What changed?

It was dark, but he was no longer afraid. 

A pair of eyes began to open, almost painfully, as the blinding lights of the room he was in shone straight into them. Wasn’t the world supposed to be nothing but black? Why was it so bright? 

As his eyes adjusted to the light, it dimming naturally, distant shapes of wallpaper became clearer. With a muted realization, Angel Dust slowly began to recognize where he was.

The Happy Hotel.

And by God and Satan’s mighty grace, the spider demon had never felt happier to be in this once self-proclaimed prison. He realized that he felt safe because of where he was and despite being in the darkness for a week, a week that had tormented his body, mind and soul, he suddenly felt so light. However, one thought still plagued him.

How?

His mind tried to think back, to remember what he felt like he wanted to remember. His body, though healed, remembered his torment. There was a phantom pain in his leg and shoulder that was once dislocated. His mind hazily remembered the torment and his thoughts of suicide, of a quick death, of his existence to just simply poof away into dust. His soul, as dark as it was before, felt darker, heavier with new knowledge; earth-changing knowledge that his brain somehow already confirmed needed to happen, if only for his own sanity. He swallowed thickly, his swallow making an audible noise in the silent room.

Angel Dust soon realized he wasn’t by himself in this room. 

He heard a feminine gasp, followed by something dropping. Angel flinched and swallowed again, the action hurting him slightly, as his eyes turned towards the sound. His eyes strained, but he knew who he was looking at. 

“…_Mol…ly_…” He stumbled over his words, voice thick and hoarse from days of nonuse. 

Angel Dust did not know how many days did pass, but he figured it must have been some time for his sister erupted into sniffles and then sobs. “Angel…” She managed as she stood from her chair beside his bed, her knitting abandoned on the floor as it fell from her lap. “Y-you’re awake…!” She exclaimed happily as tears fell from her eyes.

Angel swallowed again, to try to wet his dry throat. “…_Molly_…” Her name came, sounding better the second time. 

She shuddered and sobbed, and without another word ran to the bathroom, quickly coming out with a cup of water. Wordlessly she brought her brother up to a partial sitting up position, the male spider licking his chapped lips before taking slow sips of the liquid. Her tears and sobs continued as she allowed him to drink, and Angel tried his best to ignore it, his mind was already filled with too many thoughts to worry about how many days it’s been.

A small part of him was hoping it was only a couple days since he’s been freed.

He stopped drinking suddenly as his brain began to hurt suddenly. He winced and a hand weakly came up to touch his temple. Freed? More like saved. But by whom? As much as Angel tried he couldn’t remember and the longer he tried the more his mind reminded him of his captor, his torturer and the spider shook his head in defiance. 

“Easy…” Molly whispered as she rubbed her brother’s back. “Easy…” She repeats as he brings the water back up to his lips. Angel doesn’t struggle, doesn’t complain or argue as he drinks. 

As he finishes with the water, Molly places the empty cup on the bedside table and sits back in her chair, on the edge, too high strung to even possibly sit back relaxed in it. She doesn’t say a word as Angel moves himself to an upright position. He doesn’t say a word as he looks around the room. “_Where_…?”

“You’re in a room at the hotel. You were pretty banged up when Alastor brought you in. There was no time to take you to your room.” Molly explains gently and quickly.

At the mention of the Radio Demon’s name the memories of his rescue come rushing in. He remembers thinking that Alastor was an illusion, and the fear, yet unbridled joy, when he discovered that it wasn’t an illusion. He remembered being dragged through the maze a final time, begging Alastor to help him even though at the same time he just wanted the other demon to get out of the maze. He remembered poisoning Mars, finally having a reason to use his venom to try to give Alastor a fighting chance to escape only to have the other insist on bringing the spider demon out with him. He remembers the tugs his heart made and his mind quickly trying to push those feelings away. It was those feelings that got him in trouble in the first place and those feelings that would never be reciprocated. He remembers standing behind Alastor as Mars approached them, murderous intent in his eyes. He remembers the screeches, howls, and growls of the two stronger demons as they fought, and the sounds of breaking bones and wings. He remembered it all and as he did so tears fell from his face as he relived all those emotions within seconds.

“_Al… oh, God…_!” Angel cried as he placed his face in his hands to sob.

Molly stood from her chair again and went to place her hands on his shoulders to ease him. At the moment of the touch however, Angel flinched away. She quickly removed the hand and grimaced. “A-Alastor’s alright, Angel. He’s safe.” She said, assuming that’s why he was breaking down. 

She was partially right. The other part of him was feeling so guilty that the Radio Demon had to risk his life and almost died for him, a no account stripper/porn star/slut; a nobody. Angel continued to sob and slowly Molly placed a hand on his knee, the other male spider flinching again but not as roughly. They sat together, the only sounds coming from the room being the soft sobs coming from the male demon. After minutes, the sobbing gradually stopped and Molly gave him a smile, though he wasn’t looking at her, his face still in his hands. “I should call the others. They’ve all been—“

“No!” Angel said suddenly, his head whipping up from his hands to look at her, his eyes red from crying and lack of use. “No.” He repeated softly. “I… want to wash up first.” He supplied after he swallowed, trying to wet his whistle as his voice was still coming out hoarse.

In all actuality, Angel couldn’t bear to see any of the others just yet. Though he did feel grungy and in need of a good bath, the idea of seeing the others, especially Alastor, just panicked him.

Molly, knowing that at the moment it wasn’t best to argue, she nodded and helped Angel to the bathroom since his legs were weak. “Do you need me to help you?” She asked gently, knowing that Angel wasn’t really one to accept help. She was surprised that he was allowing her to help this much. He surprised her again when he nodded gently, his face down casted as if he was admitting defeat. With a sigh she brought him into the tub and closed the door behind her. 

-*-*-*-

The Radio Demon’s days had become mundane. 

Every morning he would awake, either at the hotel or at his tower, the location varying based on how much he could stand being at the hotel, and he would always head to check up on Angel first before going on with the rest of his day. The demon hasn’t been particularly too active in society, often times slinking out during the day, before returning to the hotel to continue his work. He would check in on Angel once more in the afternoon, often around lunch, and then once more before bedtime just to make sure there were no changes. 

There never was. 

Everyday either Angel’s mother or his sister or both would come by and take care of him. Wash him down with a washcloth and try to calm his twitching in his sleep. Charlie would do her best to make sure the demon got the nutrients he needed with a bit of her power and even Vaggie and Husk would check in and make sure the area around the room was quiet. Talia often would visit when she can, typically putting a wet cloth on his head to keep his temperature regulated and often chattering away of the day’s events. Nothing seemed to stir the spider demon from his chaotic slumber and though this was indeed Hell, Angel didn’t deserve this torment. 

And this new torment was doing a number on Alastor’s mental state. He was becoming short with people and his temper was increasing. He let out his energy in the best way he could by utilizing his powers and taking over the territory Mars left behind. Once the dominating demon in the werebat’s territory was dead the power struggle began. Smaller and less powerful demons of different levels vied for control and bits of the decent sized chunk of Hell. After Alastor finished healing himself and got into the mindset of even thinking about territories, another demon was already on the way to taking over the whole area. 

And despite everything, this pissed off Alastor. After all, he risked his own life to take down the deranged stage-performing demon, how dare this lesser demon come and take this territory from him while he was licking his wounds? It didn’t take too long for Alastor to stake his rightful claim to the area, making the lesser demon’s hard work look like shit in comparison. However, there was one small problem. Mars’ territory was not relatively close to Alastor’s, it wasn’t far, but to maintain both would be a little challenging with Alastor’s work at the hotel also taking up some of his time. 

So with that in mind, the Radio Demon decided to start some turf wars all for the purpose of ease.

It became a normal occurrence to see the Radio Demon covered in the blood and guts of other demons. Broadcasts of his terror were increasing as time passed. Even Lucifer himself visited Alastor once during one of his broadcasts, of course pleased as if he himself were committing the murders. Alastor ignored the royal or else he might turn on the fallen angel and that would muddle things up for the deer demon too much.

Charlie, Vaggie and Talia also once tried to get him to stop one day, trying, with no luck, to tell Alastor to stop, to perhaps turn that energy towards something else. But the Radio Demon could think of nothing else more productive to do. If he wasn’t off murdering and devouring demons his thoughts would drift to Angel. If he wasn’t off in Hell claiming territory to tie the wolf demon’s old claim to his own he would be by Angel’s bedside doing absolutely nothing. If he wasn’t off spending his energy his body would be twitching with the desire to continue ripping into Mars’ body.

The Radio Demon that night had to pry himself off the scattered chunks of the remains of Mars to get himself to stop. It was something that had not happened to Alastor in ages. It was nonstop violence. He wasn’t satisfied, even as his claws were scratching into stone and rock. His body was trembling with an emotion too much to simply call anger. Alastor was seething with this emotion, so much so his world turned red, or perhaps it was the blood in his eyes, tinting the world to appear as such.

At least the turf wars were something Alastor eventually stopped as he successfully integrated Mars’ claim into his own, adding to his territory with a good hearty fraction, almost another quarter more of his previous holdings. When Alastor stopped the turf wars and took a moment to let everything settle, Lucifer once again visited him in his tower.

“I must say Alastor,” Lucifer told him that day, “I’m quite impressed with your progress. In all my time as King of Hell, I’ve never seen a demon hold as much territory as you do! And it just keeps increasing! Maybe one day I’ll get to see Hell in the hands of just one demon!” He laughed, helping himself to a tour around the tower.

Alastor followed him, detesting his presence as usual. “It almost sounds as if you want someone to take Hell from you, Your Majesty.”

Lucifer erupted in laughter. “Of course not! Besides, Hell isn’t something a demon _can_ take from me! I _own_ Hell, any demon with territory is just _leasing_ it from me. Maintaining it for me like a good little landlord.” Alastor’s brow twitched at the analogy. “But what a sight it would be! A sole demon, controlling all the territories of Hell. That would be of biblical proportions!” The king joked, his laughter sharp at his own joke. 

It took everything in the Radio Demon to not roll his eyes. But that was then, now the demon felt numb with nothing else much to do besides a total takeover but he would not give Lucifer that pleasure. He had begun to patrol his territory in its entirety, striking fear into any demon that spotted him, afraid that perhaps they would his next example of his power. It was later in the day when he came by the nearly abandoned Brimstone & Ash. He stopped before the doors, glaring at the marquee with a hatred Alastor doubts would ever go away.

“R-Radio Demon?” A familiar voice called out to him. The deer turned to the sound, eyes half-lidded lazily. Donnie stood behind him on the curb, shaking slightly. “W-w-what are y-you doing here?”

“I can’t check in on _my_ territory?” Alastor’s cool voice reached the blind demon’s ears, the malice very apparent in the question.

“Uh, n-no, o-of course you can come here! I was just…” A beat of silence passed and Donnie cleared his throat. “Would you… would you like to come in?”

Alastor raised a brow. “You think I want to go in there?”

Donnie bowed his head, seemingly in apology. “Well… since you’re checking on things, I…” Donnie paused, black eyes opening in sudden determination. “There’s been some changes inside. Perhaps you’d be keen to see them.”

If Alastor didn’t already have a brow raised he was sure one would have come up to his hairline. He looked at the marquee once more. From the outside it didn’t look like anything changed, but then again, who could tell what horrors were happening just inside the building’s painted façade? With a disinterested sigh Alastor let his curiosity lead him. “After you, Donnie.”

The other demon filched in surprise. “R-really?”

The Radio Demon tilted his head. “Sometime today, Donnie.”

“Ah, yes sir!” Donnie quickly responded, rushing to the door of the theatre. “C-come on in!” He said, holding the door for the deer demon. Alastor walked into the threshold, the stage manager quickly behind him.

-*-*-*-

_At the Happy Hotel…_

Molly sat Angel down at the edge of the bed after the bath, giving him a soft smile. “I’m going to go grab you some clothes from your room. I’ll be right back.”

As she was leaving she felt a hand on her wrist. Glancing back she stared at Angel. He sighed softly, sadly. “Don’t tell the others… just yet. Please.”

Molly’s smile grew, just a bit. “Of course! I can’t have them seeing my brother just clad in a towel now can I?” She said, trying to play it off as a joke. Angel didn’t smile or even mutter a sound, hand still on her wrist. Her own smile fell after seeing no reaction from him. “I won’t say anything. I promise.” She said, her tone more serious. “But they do often check in on you. I can’t really hold them off, ya know.”

“I know.” Angel responded, his voice tiny. He then let go of Molly at that moment, his hand drifting onto his lap. 

Molly quickly left the room then, the door shutting softly behind her. Angel sat in silence, staring at the floor before him. His mind was still trying to wrap around what happened to him. He had no one to blame but himself for what happened. He should have never left the hotel to go off into a life of stage performing. He should have just stayed put, accepted Alastor’s apology and continued making Charlie and Vaggie’s lives here at the hotel difficult with his stubborn refusal to make changes. 

His hand twitched in his lap and the spider demon found his eyes shutting. But he did and honestly, as much as the end of this experience was all but uncalled for; whenever he got up on that stage and performed, acted and sang, without having to strip, with nothing sexual occurring, and with no jeering or hooting males, Angel for the first time since he could remember, was happy. _Actually_ happy. 

How long has it been since Angel had wanted to pursue a career in music? Since before he died. Since he was alive. Since he found an affinity for singing and acting that he never had the chance to utilize, forced to put that all away like a dirty magazine a kid tried to hide from his parents. Since he was forced to follow in the family footsteps and be a gangster. Since it was ingrained that his elder brother would one day take control of the gang, he would be second in command and that they would continue the legacy.

Being free to openly practice singing, to dance and act and actually _show off_ before an audience, a _live_ audience and to hear the cheering, to gain a following as a performer. Just thinking about it make his skin prick up with excitement. His body was shaking as tears flooded his vision. Why did everything he ever loved had to be ripped from him? Either alive or dead it made no difference. He never had a chance. Whatever small taste of whatever he loved would then get ripped from him. And now that Mars was gone, his chance of being on the stage was gone and some small part of him was actually _upset_ that Mars was dead. Despite the abuse and everything that had happened. If things hadn’t gone wrong in the first place Angel would have happily continued to be engaging in a relationship with a man he didn’t truly love to just hold on for dear life to the happiness he had found, in Hell of all places. If only Alastor didn’t look at him the way he did that night, if only it didn’t give the spider demon even the smallest inclining of hope. It was that damned hope that led to thoughts of maybe having both—his dream career and the man he truly loved. 

He who is not contented with what he has, wouldn’t be contented with what he would like to have, after all.

Angel wanted to scream, maybe throw himself off the roof. Everything always gets ripped away from him, but it was always just his fault alone. And now these conflicting and evil thoughts continue to torment him, as if he didn’t have enough to torment him. 

He heard the doorknob begin to turn and Angel quickly inhaled sharply and simultaneously wiped away his tears furiously. Molly entered the room just as he finished wiping away his tears. The door shut behind her, just as softly as she opened it. “Oh man, trying to sneak some of your clothes from your room to here without anyone seeing was something!” She states as she lays out his usual clothes out beside him, laying the shoes down on the floor at the edge of the bed. “Do you need help to get changed?”

Angel shook his head. “I wanna try by myself.” He reached for the clothing beside him and stood carefully, one hand on the towel around him to make sure it doesn’t fall. 

“Okay, just call for me if you need help.” She says as she lingers behind Angel as he walks back towards the bathroom to change. He nods wordlessly as he shuts the door. Molly releases a sigh she didn’t know she was holding and sits on the chair she occupied earlier. She finally picks up her discarded knitting and sets it on the nightstand, her mind too occupied with Angel to resume. She runs a hand down her face and tries to calm herself. She hasn’t told anyone, not even her mother, and she worries what would happen when they finally realize he’s finally awake. She worries more on her mother and Alastor. Those two seemed like they could tear Hell apart together with the amount of worry those two exuded. It was quite astonishing to see the Radio Demon fret like that. She personally thought she would never see the day.

Unlike her mother, however, she couldn’t talk to Alastor about it. He refused to talk about the situation. After telling everyone what had happened that night in its entirety—after all it was decided to have the Radio Demon not spare any details, though they quickly regretted that decision—that was the last he even mentioned Angel’s name aloud. To her it was almost as if the deer demon was afraid that if he stated the name aloud that Angel would somehow disappear. It was unnerving to see considering the Radio Demon was one of the strongest demons she knew. Her mother on the other hand recouped after some time, getting into the groove of a new normal with Angel comatose. One night Sophia had told her daughter that if she had any doubts of the Radio Demon’s feelings towards her son, she didn’t have them now. 

Molly however was less sure. She can’t deny that perhaps Alastor cares for Angel that much was obvious from the way he went to save him and the way he acted now. But to say that what the Radio Demon felt towards her brother was love was perhaps taking it too far. There was no doubt to those who truly knew Angel that her brother was head over heals for the other, but she wasn’t so sure if that was an emotion her brother should even continue having. She doesn’t imagine that loving the Radio Demon would be conducive for Angel, or good for his safety or well-being. How many times around Hell were loved ones of higher ranked demons get kidnapped or killed stir things up and create mess? And with Alastor just finishing expanding his territory times were tense surrounding the demon.

She sighed heavily again; rolling her head around, little pops being heard as she stretched out her neck. The door to the room opened suddenly and Molly jumped to her feet in shock as Charlie and Vaggie entered the room. Molly’s breath caught in her throat as she eyed the obviously empty bed. The couple’s eyes were also on the bed and Charlie dropped her med kit, the case popping open as it crashed to the floor. “Where’s Angel?” Her voice reached Molly’s ears as two pairs of eyes landed on her.

“Uh, well, you see he—“

Molly couldn’t finish as the bathroom door opened then, Angel revealing himself as he now stood clothed. “Molly, can ya maybe see about gettin’ some food for me? I’m starvin’…” Angel froze when he noticed the girls. A collective intake of breath was heard from the pair as Vaggie soon turned on her heels and left the room and Vaggie rushed forward. 

“Angel! Oh, praise Lucifer!” The princess almost yelled as she engulfed the male spider into a hug, though consciously she was being gentle in the amount of power behind her hug. “You’re awake! Thank goodness!” She murmured, her body shaking as she started to sob. 

Angel, now having been awake for a while, did not know how to deal with Charlie’s tears. With Molly he was numb, part of him still is, but his mind was functioning a bit better now. His hands flittered in the air around her, at a loss of where they should be. The upper pair eventually rested on her shoulders while the lower pair remained hanging off on the sides. “I…” He started but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead he sighed and closed his eyes, letting female demon continue to hug him with apparently no end in sight. 

Molly stumbled into her seat, the severity of Angel being awake now officially hitting at full force as she watched Charlie crying heavily into her brother’s shoulder. Her own body started to shake as the tears began anew. She covered her face with her hands and cried into them, her sobs echoing Charlie’s.

“Uh, Molls, not—you can’t—!”Angel stuttered, eyes snapping open and shooting towards his sister.

Vaggie charged back into the room again, Talia and even Husk close behind her. “I called your mother and let he know you’re awake, Angel. She’s on her way.” She said, her voice seemingly calm but when Angel looked at her she looked on the verge of tears, but the Latina was trying to push through bravely without tears.

Talia on the other had was already in the waterworks stage, eyes already puffy. Angel surmised that she must have started the moment Vaggie told her. “Love bug!” She crooned, joining Charlie in the hug, though she less conscious of Angel’s state.

The male spider groans as the squirrel crashes into him, the air escaping him but neither he nor no one else said anything he moved one hand off Charlie’s shoulder to hold onto one of Talia’s shoulders. Angel was already at a loss of words but his brain was rummaging at a million miles an hour. With all of these reactions he began to wonder how long he was out.

Finally looking to Husk, Angel’s eyes widened. The gambling, alcoholic cat, who never seemed to show any emotions even close to compassion, had his face scrounged up in an ugly, edge of dam bursting. “Fuck…” Husk said simply as he turned away upon meeting eyes with the spider to rub the back of his neck.

“I don’t…” Angel tried again, looking around the room in pure astonishment. “How long was I…?”

Charlie finally pulled herself away, wiping tears with the back of her hand as Talia took in the opportunity to fully engulf Angel, head rubbing into him like a cat. “You’d better sit down…” She said, causing a pang in Angel. He shuffled over to the bed, with a glued on Talia, eventually plopping onto the bed with the other demon. Charlie sighed shakily, she having to go to the dining table in the room to lean back on it. “What’s the last thing you remember?” She asks instead of answering the question.

Angel felt another pang. Charlie was avoiding the question and his body was trembling, thankfully Talia’s sobs were masking it. “I… I couldn’t remember at first but I… I remember Al got me. He took me out an’… I don’t know. I don’t remember leavin’ that shitty hole.”

Charlie nodded briskly and sighed. “Okay well, Angel… that was nearly two months ago.”

“What?!” Angel yelled, jumping onto his feet shaking Talia off with the sudden movement. However the sudden movement made him dizzy and he began to sway. Talia was there in an instant, standing to only maneuver the spider back to a sitting position, her hands holding him upright as he processed the information. 

“Not a full two months!” Charlie quickly added. “Like I’d say six weeks really. But during that time you were in a coma. You kept convulsing in your sleep and…” Charlie’s sentence drifted off as she stared off into the distance. 

Vaggie picked up where she left, now looking like tears might fall. “We almost lost you twice. We think maybe you went through something similar like a stroke and your heart almost stopped. If we didn’t have someone constantly here watching you…”

She didn’t need to finish the sentence. Angel’s eyes moved erratically, tracing incoherent patterns in the floor he was staring at. No one knows what really happens to a demon when they die in Hell, not even Charlie. If anyone knew it would be either Lucifer or Lilith but they haven’t mentioned anything even close to a hint. That’s what made dying again in Hell so terrifying. At least when one was still alive there was either Hell or a Heaven one went to. From there it might as well be Oblivion or a black hole. He placed his hands on the side of his head and groaned, his heart hammering. He could have disappeared. He almost did. No wonder everyone, even Vaggie and Husk, looked like someone had shot their beloved pet dog.

“I’m tryin’ to wrap my head around this…” Angel eventually spoke, the room eerily quite after the sounds of sobbing had ceased. “I was almost dead when I got here, was in a coma for six weeks, almost died again—twice. What in the flamin’ depths of Hell even happened durin’ all this?” He finally looked up scanning the eyes looking at him. “Mars, is he—“

“Dead.” Husk answered gruffly. “The Radio Demon left nothing of him left.”

“Al…”Angel sighed shakily. “He didn’t eat ‘im did he?”

“No.” Molly responded from behind him, Angel having to turn his head back to her. “When he was telling us what happened he said he couldn’t fathom eating that monster. To actually hear him calling another demon a monster was… frankly it was frightening.” 

Angel blinked once. Then twice. “He didn’t say that.”

Molly looked at him confused, her head tilting slightly to the side. “What do you mean?”

Angel shook his head. “He…” Angel turned his head away quickly. “He would never claim that another’s a monster. He’s ta strong an’—“

“He was almost dead himself.” Husk interrupted causing Angel to have his eyes snap up to him. “He came by here first to drop you off and he looked like a walking corpse. Then he just turned back around and went back.”

“Went back?”

“To finish the wolf off, I guess.” Husk shrugged. 

“We tried getting him not to go,” Charlie added, “in the state he was in if Mars had regained any energy or if anything went wrong, Alastor may not have come back at all.”

“But Molly said he was alright.”

Vaggie nodded shortly. “_Now_ he is after he healed himself. Took him two full days though.” 

Silence filled the room again and Angel opened his mouth to speak when the door to the room opened again, his mother appearing, her hair disheveled and the older spider panting heavily. “My son! Angel!” She breathed as she rushed to his side, engulfing him in a hug which he numbly returned, his thoughts filled with what he just learned. “Oh, by all the devils and angels high and low, I’m so happy you’re awake! Dear boy!” She pulled away to press her lips to his temple and to his cheeks before going back into the hug.

“Hey ma.“ Suddenly a hand collided with his head. “_Ow_!” He sounds out as a hand goes up to where he was just hit.

“By Jesus’ holy shit, son! You just woke up from a coma and the only thing you think to say to me is ‘hey ma’?! Who the fuck d’ya think ya are worrying your poor mama almost to her second death!”

Angel’s mouth dropped and Molly stood. “Mama! Please he just woke up, let him—“

“And you!” Sophia interrupted, a finger pointing roughly at her. “How dare you not inform me immediately that my son woke up? I had to get a call from Vaggie letting me know Angel was already out of bed!”

Molly stuttered. “I-I am sorry mama, but Angel asked—“

“Oh, now you mean to tell me my _loving_ son wanted to worry me more but telling you to not inform me?” Their mother’s pointed gaze went back to Angel and the male leaned back into Talia in fear.

“Mama I was just disorientated an’ I-I needed ta collect myself is all!”

“Excuses boy! Even when you got shot during a shoot out or a drive by you always informed mama! That’s a rule! It applies to near-death comas too!”

Angel, trying his best to control his facial features, sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. “Yes mama. I’m sorry mama. Won’t happen again mama.”

There was a couple beats of silence before Sophia sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. She went back for another hug, all her arms wrapping warmly around her son. “I know, my darlin’ boy. I was just so scared of really losin’ ya.” Angel heard a sniff from her and he closed his eyes, his arms reaching up around her again. His mama never cries but for once he thought that perhaps he would see tears fall from her eyes today.

“I know mama.” He said softly, knowing full well her outburst of anger was just her nerves as a mother.

A collective sigh was heard around the room as the energy was diffused. For a while the group stayed in an almost comfortable silence, considering the circumstances. Sophia and Angel pulled away from their hug and she placed another kiss on his temple, smiling fondly at her son as water gathered around her eyes. Angel found himself smiling back, perhaps softer than hers, but he had to reassure to his mother that he was there, alive at least. 

A sudden loud bang came from the door, a startled screech from Talia emitting as she jumped onto her feet. All the eyes jumped to the door, which was now barely hanging on by one hinge. Alastor stood in the frame chest rising up and down in deep movements his red eyes scanning the area until they landed on Angel’s own eyes, usually present smile not present at all. The male spider flinched and he blinked in shock. The air became energized again, and though the Radio Demon himself was not emitting any static, the air tingled with that energy. 

“Well, would look at that! Gotta get back to work!” Husk quickly supplied. “Good to see yer awake!” He said as he pushed past Alastor who side stepped to clear the path.

Talia gasped loudly. “Oh, shit! The desk! No one’s there!” She flittered past Alastor, tail flicking.

Vaggie said nothing as she pushed Charlie out of the room after Talia and Molly exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. “We should probably head for a moment mama.”

Sophia stared at Alastor, the other’s eyes glued onto her son. She wanted to challenge the demon, force the other to leave but it looks like he won’t even give her that chance. She scoffs. She’d probably win, that’s probably why. The Radio Demon, despite his strong demeanor, was actually in quite a state. Just one death glare from a mother who’s been too long without her favorite son would have probably gotten him to step down. “I suppose for a moment, Molly.” She agrees, standing as Molly passes by her. They leave without another word, Sophia glancing back into the room before scoffing again.

Angel wanted to call out, say ‘please don’t leave me here alone with ‘im’ but the words wouldn’t come out. He felt his heart hammer in his chest and in his ears. He felt shivers down his back and arms as he sat under the scrutiny of Alastor’s piercing stare. Eventually, by some miracle, the spider was able to turn his head away but somehow not looking at the Radio Demon made it worse. The deer demon’s stare now watching his profile made him more painfully aware of all the trouble he had caused the other. Trying to collect himself as quickly as he could Angel tried to gather some words together. “Al, listen, I’m so sorry fer everythin’ I—“

“I thought you died.” Alastor’s voice interrupted. It was soft, yet it cut through his sentence, ending anything else Angel was going to say. It didn’t sound disappointed, as if maybe Alastor _wanted_ him to die, no it was, dare Angel say it, almost _relieved_. Angel reluctantly looked back to Alastor, his eyes questioning. “I thought you died.” Alastor repeated as he straightens. Angel hadn’t realized that he was slouching before. “No one was at the front desk, or in the bar. I immediately thought that you finally died and everyone was here.”

“’Finally,’ huh?” Angel voiced sadly before he could stop himself. 

Alastor’s ears twisted towards him and became more at attention. He noticed that change in Angel, just as he had all those other times. This time he would _not_ ignore it. He began to close the distance, slowly; afraid that if he moved too quickly Angel would run from him like prey would its predator. “I didn’t mean it like that, Angel.” He said, voice as serious as he could muster.

Angel saw him closing the distance and it made his heart go impossibly faster. Though he was moving slowly, Angel still wanted to bolt. He wasn’t ready for this yet. He wasn’t ready for everyone to just come barging in at once either but this—Alastor—was too much. He hasn’t prepared all the scenarios, what he might say or do. He wasn’t ready. “I, well, I—“

“How are you feeling?” Angel almost sighed. There was the question he was waiting for. Everyone was just so glad he was awake but no one asked him how he felt. He went through hell and no one had asked him yet how he was feeling. He wanted to answer but he couldn’t speak. “Angel?” Alastor asked as he was about to reach the spider. 

The said spider demon jolted onto his feet and walked backwards to the wall next to the bathroom door. “Stay back!” Angel exclaimed, legs shaking.

Alastor stopped dead in his tracks, his ears twitched and his eyes fluttered. Angel was breathing heavily, staring at him with wide eyes. Alastor sighs heavily, shoulders going limp. “Are you afraid of me now?”

“W-what?”

Finally a smile came onto the Radio Demon’s face, though it wasn’t his usually crazy grin, it was soft and almost warm. “What do you remember from the den? From me rescuing you?”

Angel blinked, at a loss as to why he was asking that. He remembers the rescue, the fear and thankfulness at the same time of Al coming to get him. But it wasn’t fear _of_ Alastor but fear _for_ him. Angel was afraid he was going to die because of him, for him, and if Angel had his way he would have rather died to save Alastor. “I think remember all of it. I don’t think I’m missin’ anythin’ but how I got here an’ bein’ in a coma, obviously.”

Alastor shifted legs. “You passed out while I was fighting Mars. I… you heard a lot from that fight I didn’t know if maybe…” Alastor couldn’t finish the sentence. For the first time in his life, both alive and dead, he was worried that someone was afraid of him. He’s never cared who feared him or not but now he was practically frozen with it. It was probably more cumbersome than the fear he felt in the wolf’s den. This worry was much more unsettling. At least in the den he knew of the possible outcomes, alive or dead. Here he didn’t know what would or could happen. It was Fate’s game at this point and he never liked leaving anything to Fate. 

Angel processed what Alastor was saying, thinking back to that fight and the moments before it, holding back a blush of the kiss he gave Alastor when he thought they were both going to die. Suddenly it clicked and the light bulb in his head turned on. “Oh God, no! Al, love I could never be afraid of ya!” The spider demon suddenly stated, any indication of worry or fear before seemingly gone, surprising Alastor faintly. “Yeah those sounds creeped the fuck outta me but I didn’t pass out ‘cause of fear or any of that shit. I just got dizzy an’ weary from all ta sounds is all!”

The Radio Demon blinked. “So you’re not afraid of me.”

“No, I could never be! That I promise you.”

“You moved away from me.”

“Only because I wasn’t ready ta see ya yet! I…”

“You?”

“Well, I… I feel bad about the trouble I caused ya an’… well, I… _did confess my love to ya…_” He mumbled the last bit as a blush started to rise onto his cheeks.

Alastor tilted his head. “What was that last part?”

Angel’s blush increased as he looked away again, anywhere but the deer demon before him. “Ah fuck me…” He closed his eyes shut and breathed in sharply. “_I confessed my love to ya back there so I’m embarrassed._” Angel said quickly, eyes and face scrunched up as the blush spread. 

A deep and silky laugh came from the other demon causing Angel to open one eye slightly, only to see that silently the other had closed the distance and is now standing five feet before him. Angel yelped faintly and focused all of his attention onto Alastor, both pairs of hands clasped with each other in front of him. “And you’re worried I won’t accept it.” He states more as a comment rather than a question.

Angel blinks quickly in succession. “Wouldn’t ya?”

Alastor’s smile is wider, more natural but not at all in its creepy usual manner. It almost makes Angel swoon to see it. “Angel, listen to me. Though I—“

“Knock, knock!” Lucifer’s voice was heard as he tapped on the door frame.

Static quickly popped around the Radio Demon and Angel blinked numbly, wondering as to what Alastor was going to say but also very confused as to why the fucking _King of Hell_ was currently at the Happy Hotel, in his temporary room, when the latter has never come by before—ever. Alastor turned on his heels, making sure to cover Angel protectively with his body as his signature grin was aimed towards the king. “Your Majesty.” The Radio Demon’s voice sounded, laced with danger. “To what do I owe your unexpected visit? _Again_.”

“Ah, well I heard through the grape vine that a certain demon awoke and decided to pay a visit.”

“I never took you for someone who cared for the denizens of Hell, Your Majesty.” 

“Of course not!” Lucifer laughed as he entered the room, striding in gracefully. “Really I just came to bother you, as always.” 

A soft growl escaped Alastor’s throat and Angel latched on to his arm, scared at what the repercussions could be for Alastor growling at the king, no matter how strong he is. Alastor in response flinched at the touch and glanced back at him, their eyes meeting causing Angel’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Aw, how sweet. The amount of soft passion is staggering.” Lucifer teased, coy smile on his face.

Alastor, with that, directed his attention back to the king. “What do you want?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “Nothing from either of you, I assure you. But since, as of late, you’ve been so particularly entertaining, I decided to do you _both_ a favor.”

Angel poked his head out from behind Alastor, finally looking fully at the king and Alastor tensed more. “If it’s a favor we don’t want it. It always must be repaid.”

Lucifer raised his hands in defense. “Trust me when I say that, yes, there will be a time when I will call upon to pay up for this favor, but I will assure with every essence in my being—I’ll even demon swear to you Radio Demon.”

“What’s your game?”

“No game!”

“There’s always a game.”

The king chuckled innocently. “No game, cross my heart!” He said, physically crossing his heart with an ‘x’. “The favor simply is that I will tell you both what your personally hells are.”

“Our personal hells?” Angel asked fully intrigued. Every demon in Hell arrives with their own personal hell that most never figure out what it is, Lucifer’s way of actually punishing those who enter Hell. “I know mine though. It’s that I can never have what I love.”

Alastor glanced back at Angel quizzingly but the spider demon refused to look back at him, keeping his gaze to the king. “Confident that’s it aren’t you?” Lucifer asks, tone playful.

“So, that’s not it?”

“Of course not! It’s never that easy.”

Alastor directs his attention back to the king once again. “Why tell us then. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard word of you telling other denizens what their hells are.”

The king sighs heavily then and rolls his head back. “Fine, fine you got me! I’m telling you both because for the first time in forever the two of you have cancelled out your hells.”

“Excuse me?” “Da fuck?” The two sounded at the same time, both equally confused. 

Lucifer looks to Angel first. “You died when you overdosed days before a police raid killed the rest of your family. You knew yet you didn’t tell them and decided to take the easy way out and by your hand, betraying your family. Though you were close that you don’t get to keep what you love, your hell was based on betrayal. You would constantly get in the way of yourself, damning yourself as you damned your family, until you selfishly risked yourself to protect someone you love to compensate for the sin. Hence you did so when you protected Alastor in the den.”

Not even giving time for Angel to process he moved onto Alastor. “And you, Radio Demon, you killed in cold blood without a second’s thought. You who could only ever act with a mask on and not truly feel were damned to be able to feel any compassion towards you and even if you did, your hell was that you would ruin it and it would never be yours. So, somewhat similar to Angel’s in fact.”

Lucifer groaned in anger then. “But then you fuckers just had to be so damn stubborn towards each other and nullify it like some fucking martyrs!” He erupted then, glaring at both of them in disdain.

“So, we _don’t_ have personal hells anymore?” Angel asked.

“Oh, no, no. You still have them; they’re just nulled as long as you both stay together. Pisses me off frankly but since you beat my system the _favor_ is that I tell you as such.” Silence fills the room and Lucifer stares at them both. “This is where you thank me for telling you.”

Alastor and Angel bow in unison. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” They both say as they straighten.

With a huff Lucifer crosses his arms before his chest. “You’re welcome, peasants. Now I must be off. Got some business in the deepest circle of Hell. Todaloo!” Fire erupts suddenly and in an instant the king is gone with nothing but a black fire stain on the floor. 

The two remaining demons stare at the spot, frozen in wonder at what they just heard. Angel steps away from Alastor then, suddenly realizing that he’s really been clinging onto Alastor this whole time. Muttering an apology the spider turns away, blush back on his face. Alastor stares at the other and slowly closes the distance once more. Suddenly, a hand claps onto the side of Angel’s head and pulls him down until a pair of lips is pressed against the top of Angel’s head before both the hand and the lips are gone. Angel stands there, dumbfounded, and head stuck in a lowered position. Alastor’s smile is back to the one he wore before Lucifer so rudely interrupted him. 

“Now, as I was saying earlier. Though I cannot say that what I feel for you is love quite yet, I do _care_ for you Angel. So at the very least you—“

A pair of hands covers his mouth, stopping him, as Angel’s beet red blush stretches from his face down his chest. Due to being taller, even though the spider is looking down, Alastor can see plainly this blush and his smile grows. “That’s enough I get it! We can just work somethin’ out, maybe a couple d-dates here an’ there, or some shit, I’m not sure just stop fuckin’ talkin’.”

Alastor pulls the hands away from his mouth. “I do have one rule though.”

“Uh-huh?” Angel sounds, face still downcast.

“I’m still asexual so calm yourself around me.”

Angel’s body slumps and suddenly his face raises to meet Alastor’s. “I don’t think ya need ta worry about that. I’m pretty sure this whole business with Mars shook me up a lot. I’m actually… _scared_ now.”

Alastor sighs and nods. “Of course. It may be temporary, it may not be, but I’m sure Charlie, the others and your family can help with your trauma.”

“Not ya?”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be much help.”

“Ah, right.”

Alastor let go of one of his hands and placed it under Angel’s chin, thumb rubbing gently on Angel’s face. “I hate to admit it myself, but I have some lingering trauma from that night as well. Perhaps when you’re feeling better we can talk about it. Together.”

Angel could feel tears well up, both of joy and sadness for Alastor’s and his pain. “Okay.” He simply responded. The two smiled at each other for a beat. “Hey, Al?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Can I give you a hug?”

The deer demon’s smile grew again and without hesitation he replied. “Of course, dear.” 

Angel’s arms went around the deer demon and the other hugged back, both glad that the other was alive and safe.

And the five-foot-rule was also effectively thrown out the window.

-*-*-*-

_A month later…_

“God, I’m dyin’ here!” Angel groaned as he laid on a couch, hanging off one of the arms.

“Still having trouble finding a job?” Husk asks as he finishes wiping down a glass.

“Everyone knows me as ta slut an’ porn star! I go in an’ it’s all ‘do somethin’ sexy’ an’ that just ain’t me anymore!”

“You could always find something to do here. Charlie could help.”

“Hell no. I already live here, I don’t wan to work here either.”

“Move in with your sis then. Then you can work here.”

“Aww, Husky! Do ya really want me ta work here?” 

“Fuck off! I’m just tired of hearin’ you complain all the damn time that you’re bored and broke.”

Angel groaned and fixed himself to a more proper sitting position. “Fuck this shit. I really need to find somethin’, damn it.”

“Is Angel in here?” The Radio Demon’s voice sounded as he came around the corner and into the bar.

“Finally!” Husk yells before Angel could say anything. “For Lucifer’s sake take him outta here! He’s bitching again.”

Angel sticks out his tongue towards Husk and flicks him off. He stands and meets Alastor halfway the two joining for a quaint hug. “Hey there babe. What’re ya up ta today?”

“I was doing my rounds but then I got word of some good news.”

“Oooh, fun! What’s ta news?”

Alastor’s grin was sly. “It’s a secret.”

Angel pouted. “Boring.” Husk groaned at the word.

Alastor chuckled. “It won’t be a secret for long. Come with me.”

The Radio Demon led the spider demon out of the hotel and into a car, Angel feeling giddy as the car kept rolling along. The past month has been quite eventful as everyone got into a more normal swing of things. It took a while but eventually Alastor and Angel had that talk about that night in the den, and though it was hard for the both of them, they both needed it, letting the unresolved feelings, unsaid words, and unsure motives clear themselves up. However it’s been difficult for Angel switching from a highly sexual individual to basically similar to Alastor when he woke up. Over time he’s improved and has gotten more comfortable with it again but occasionally Angel, his friends and family will notice a flinch or a gasp at a touch or noise, the PTSD from the week in the den obviously needing more time to heal. 

Both male demons are working very hard in their newly budding relationship, going as slowly as they need to. If Angel was his usual self from before the den it may have been progressing too slowly but at least he was thankful for the trauma for that one reason alone. The last thing they both wanted was to ruin what they had to endure so much for. Even though Lucifer had told them their hells were nullified, they still didn’t know how much of that to believe. They’ve never heard that happening before but Lucifer himself had stated that it was the first time it’s happened in ‘forever’ which alludes to some previous time. 

To those around them, their relationship, which seemed impossible before, was a miracle birthed straight from Hell. It was clear that though Angel loved Alastor truly and wholly, Alastor was struggling with the emotions he was feeling. But he was making an attempt, and that was more than enough for Molly and Sophia to trust Alastor enough around Angel. 

Molly had her conversation with the two and her mother about her worries about their dating going public, considering who the Radio Demon is in the grand scheme of things. To that Alastor responded with:

“Dear Molly, if anyone dares comes after Angel _they won’t be living for much longer._” That murderous grin on his face and static popping around them, Angel smiling like an idiot beside him and Molly just had to concede with that logic.

Back in the car Angel and Alastor held hands gently in the back seat of the car, the demon driving them extremely nervous considering the passengers in his car. “So where are we goin’?” Angel asked turning to his boyfriend. When they got in the car the driver already knew where they were going and left without uttering a word.

“You’ll see.” Alastor answered simply with a small laugh. “We’re actually close.”

“Really?” Angel asked looking back out the window. “This all looks familiar.” Alastor’s grip on Angel’s hand tightened and Angel glanced back at the other demon. “Al?” Alastor refused to look at the other. Angel looked back out the window and as things got more familiar suddenly Angel realized where they were going to. “Al?” Angel asked again, his voice shaking with worry and maybe fear. 

Alastor’s grip tightened again but it was still loose enough that if Angel really wanted he could pull the hand away. “Trust me, Angel.” It almost sounded like he was pleading with the other and some part of Angel felt his heart ache at it.

“Of course I trust you, Al, I just…” His sentence was cut off as suddenly the car rolled to a soft stop. Angel’s gasp was caught in his throat and this time Angel was the one that squeezed Alastor’s hand. 

“We can wait for a moment until you’re ready.”

There was no response from the other and Alastor took it as a confirmation to wait in the car. He understood more than anyone else what Angel was feeling. He could remember the first time he walked by that place, feeling the disdain and hatred for it. He could remember the first time he went in after that horrendous night and the murderous intent to just burn it all to the ground. 

But time has passed and he had hoped that with time things changed enough to help Angel move forward and to heal. So that they both could move forward and heal together.

“Let’s get this over with.” Angel suddenly said, releasing the other’s hand and exiting the car. Alastor followed suit on his own side and even though Angel got out first, it was Alastor that closed his door first. He looked to the spider demon, watching the facial expressions as the spider scanned the building and more importantly the marquee. “Al, what… what is this?”

“It is for you, if you want it.” Angel was still stunned, staring at everything, still standing in the open doorway of the car. The Radio Demon decided to elaborate more. “You know that I claimed all this new territory shortly after that night, to keep me preoccupied. I knew that Donnie was remaining here, to hope that music and shows will be played here once more. During this time, I have been working with him and the troupe to make some much needed changes.”

“The troupe?” Angel asked, snapped from his gaze as he looked to Alastor, finally moving and closing the door to the car.

Alastor smiled and walked around the car, extending his hand to the other. “Care to venture inside?” Wordlessly, Angel took his hand and allowed the deer demon to lead him inside through the doors. 

Upon entry things were already different. Instead of an open area there were a couple benches for a waiting area, a coat check in counter and a host stand in the center. Angel was barely taking it all in as Alastor continued to lead him in towards the main area. When they entered the theatre area, Angel was even more shocked to see that it was no longer a theatre, at least not like before. Where there used to be rows and rows of seats with the specialty tables towards the front now were several rows of tables on the lower floor, climbing up like rice terraces beautifully. Scanning upstairs he noticed that there were some more tables in the cheap seats area with the balcony’s now being like a mini bar tabletop area, presumably to also eat up there. The stage was still there but everything was different; new curtains, the stage repainted, some of the decorations changed as well. Everything was stunning and despite where he was, Angel no longer felt the impeding doom he felt on the way here.

“Alastor,” Angel started his eyes finally resting on him, “_ya_ did all this?”

“He had some help.” A female voice echoed and Angel whipped around. Standing behind him, all smiles were some of the troupe members he recognized from Mars’ illusions (which he didn’t know were illusions then). More specifically, Vix, Sal and even Donnie.

“Vix! Sal!” He ran to them, the three engulfing in a hug. “Oh my God! I didn’t think you guys would ever come back!”

“We could say the same about you!” Sal answered back, grinning widely.

Breaking apart Vix filled in Angel. “Those of us here tried to find something else to do, but really, even with that bastard being as dickish as he was, the stage was what we all really wanted to do. One by one we all came back here to see that Donnie and Alastor were remodeling the whole place. Bygone became bygones and we all worked together to build a new home.”

Angel sighed almost dreamily, looking around at the place once more. “Well, ya all did wonderful! I only wished I knew so I coulda helped instead of bein’ bored ta tears.” He glared playfully at Alastor whom only smiled back in return.

“You were more hurt than all of us, Angel, you needed your rest.” Vix said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Besides,” Sal added, “Alastor wanted this to be a surprise for you.”

“And if I didn’t like it?” Angel asked, looking back to his boyfriend again.

“Easy! I would have burned it to the ground!”

There were protests and yells from the troupe as they moved to Alastor, begging him to not burn it down it Angel didn’t like it, as well as some yells to Angel to like the place. Angel laughed and Alastor ignored them all, truly intending to burn the place down at the drop of a hat. “Um, Angel?” A timid voice sounded then, causing Angel to turn towards it. It was Donnie, whom was already bowing to him. “I have to apologize for what I did to you. Please understand that Mars forced me to. I shouldn’t have gone through with it. For any of it. I should have refused and been killed ages ago. Please forgive me.” He straightened after his apology only to be slapped in the face, the sound attracting the attention from everyone else. 

“You ever fuckin’ do that to me again an’ I will shoot ya so many times that ya wouldn’t even work to strain pasta!” Angel threatened, eyes full of anger.

“O-of course! Never again, I can promise you!”

Angel scoffed before inhaling and exhaling deeply to center himself. “But I forgive ya. I know that Mars gave ya no other choice. But I was still pissed.”

“Of course. I can’t blame ya.”

Alastor walked up then, looking questioningly at Angel. “So? What do you think?” The troupe from behind looked pleadingly at Angel, hands clasped before them. 

Angel chuckled at that. “I think it’s great. This place needs some good memories after all.” 

The troupe sighed a collective sigh of relief and Alastor smiled widely. “Good. You’re co-owner of this place with me then.”

“I think I hada stoke, what?”

“Of course you can still perform, do whatever you want. But you can pick the numbers and shows to practice. I believe Mrs. Sophia and Molly said they would handle the restaurant side of things.”

“I think I hada stoke, what?” Angel repeated.

“So he likes it?” Molly’s voice rang out as she came from a set of new doors off to the side of the stage. Their mother came behind her. “Yay! That means I can finally quit my shit hole job! And don’t worry brother, I have a couple girls from my soon-to-be-old employer that would love to have a new job so we’ll have staff filled up in no time!”

Sophia sighed. “And of course I know a couple demons who are in need of some stable work. Your father and older brother weren’t too keen that I said I was working here now but fuck them. No one tells me what I can and can’t do.”

“I’m really havin’ a stroke I think. Yer both workin’ here?”

“Well do we have anythin’ else better to do?” Sophia asks her son as Molly giggles.

“I think this will be so much fun! I can’t wait for our grand opening!”

“Wait, when’s that?” Angel asked, every thought flying all at once.

Alastor chuckles. “Why don’t you tell us? You’re the owner.”

“Yer ta owner too, ya know!”

“Think of me as more of an investor really.”

“Ya can’t do this to me!”

“You said you were bored.”

Angel at a lost for words groans and picked the nearest seat to sit down in. Molly laughed. “This is going to be quite the experience!” 

-*-*-*-

_Another month later…_

It’s the grand opening of Angel’s Hideaway; the newest show club and dining experience in Hell. Since the closing of the Brimstone & Ash, the elites who were patrons then lost out on an experience that many of them were now hoping to get back tonight. Despite it being a grand opening of a new thing in Hell, the house was packed for the first show. The kitchen was bustling, the bar was flooded with orders, and people were still being seated at their tables. 

Alastor and the Happy Hotel staff took their usual tables front and center. It was strange to be back to a place that harbored such atrocities and to be in the same spot as before but it seemed that no one, aptly Alastor or Angel, were too averse to being back. After it, it was a brand new place after all. As things were settling, final orders were placed for food the band was beginning to play the opening of the first number ever to be preformed at Angel’s Hideaway, a little jazz ditty from the show Chicago. 

Eventually the curtains to the stage came open, revealing Sal centers stage, dressed in a gold tux and slacks with white dress shoes, tie and top hat. 

_“While truckin' down the road of life_  
_Although all hope seems gone_  
_I just move on.”_

From the back of the dining room a spot light shone on Vix, also dressed in a golden long dress with a long slit on the side, a white feather boa wrapped around her neck and white heels, barely seen unless she moves or extends her legs out. She sings her first verse as she heads her way down to the stage.

_“When I can't find a single star_  
_To hang my wish upon_  
_I just move on_  
_I move… on…”_

Sal picks up the next verse from the stage, extending his hand to Vix as she reaches the steps, helping her up as he sings. The two alternate the verses, singing and dancing on stage as if it hasn’t been years since they’ve actually performed on stage together, true naturals in their profession. 

_“I run so fast_  
_A shot gun blast_  
_Can't hurt me not one bit.”_

_“I'm on my toes_  
_'cause heaven knows_  
_A moving target's hard to hit!”_

They sing the next verse together, addressing the audience as the tell their plight of survival, ready to start their next chapter, free of the pain and suffering and begin anew with happiness at their heels. 

_“So as we play_  
_In life's ballet_  
_We're not the dying swan_  
_We just move on_  
_We move… on…”_

Vix and Sal move together to one end of the stage, she singing the next verse with elegance and grace, Sal singing the following verse as they trek back to the other end of the stage.

_“Just when it seems_  
_We're out of dreams_  
_And things have got us down,”_

_“We don't despair_  
_We don't go there_  
_We hang our bonnets out of town!”_

Suddenly they’re both beckoning to someone back stage, after a moment Sal runs off and within seconds is pulling Angel out onto the stage. He too is wearing a gold, the theme on the night though his is quite unique: white leggings, a golden high-low skirt and gold tux and white-heeled boots. Angel is visibly unprepared and embarrassed but nonetheless sings the last verse together with his stage friends, improvising a small three-man routine to the planned out sequence. 

_“So there's no doubt_  
_We're well cut out_  
_To run life's marathon,_  
_We just move on…_  
_We just move… on…_  
_So fleet of foot_  
_We can’t stay put_  
_We just move on…_  
_Yes we move… on…!”_

With the ending note the three bow to thunderous applause. Angel takes a glance at Alastor, who is clapping and smiling up at him. Angel remembers faintly that fateful nigh that damned him into the den but quickly shakes it off. 

For after all, everything was different now. Back then he wasn’t even sure he could have both—his love and music and Alastor. But now he does. Back then he was lost and running in the wrong direction. But now he has his place beside Alastor and here in his own little Hideaway. 

And now, they both can go together towards the future, this time in the right direction.

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He who is not contented with what he has, wouldn’t be contented with what he would like to have.” – Quote by Socrates.
> 
> Song: I Move On from the musical Chicago, on the soundtrack was never in the movie. 
> 
> And sorry if Alastor felt a bit OOC. I feel that after what they both went through he would be a little bit shaken up when seeing Angel again. But he does slip back to being more like himself after that (at least I hope, it’s been a while since I wrote as him anyway). And besides, he’s just a sex-repulsed asexual, I can’t imagine that after finding someone he cares about he wouldn’t adjust a little bit for that person to show that he cares. I do that too as an Ace myself to maybe I’m projecting myself into him.
> 
> EDIT 05/06/2020: I removed Alastor's cause of death in Lucifer's section because when I wrote this I didn't know that his cause of death was already revealed by Vivziepop and quite frankly it doesn't apply to his personal hell at all so gone it went.


	10. Finale: A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! It’s an epilogue I didn’t even know I had in me! I hope you all enjoy! This adds some more meat to Angel’s new job as owner of the Hideaway and his budding relationship with Alastor.
> 
> There will be an additional chapter for just notes on the stories like song lists and character sheets.

-*-*-*-

Angel Dust laced his fingers together on both pairs of hands and lifted them high above his head, stretching as he released a large yawn. “A’ight. I’m callin’ it.”

The troupe released a heavy sigh of exhaustion as some decided to sit on the stage. Salazar yawned as well, rubbing his eyes as a stray tear almost fell. “Finally! Man, doing shows at night and practice during the day is getting exhausting.”

Angel rubbed his temple with his upper pair of hands, nodding in agreement. “I have no idea how I did survived this with… that _thing _tellin’ me what ta do.”

Vix chugged down some water, wiping her mouth after. “There could be a chance he was giving you a bit of his energy to keep you going.”

“There’s no way. I don’t think he had a single nice bone in his body.” Angel said in response. “But maybe we should cut back on rehearsals for a while…”

“I think we can keep it up.” Sal responded, taking the water from Vix. “I mean we at least have to get the first full show down. Maybe after our final full rehearsal, a day or two of break, and maybe a _final_ rehearsal before opening night.”

“Yeah, but then what about after?” Angel asked. “I’m not about ta keep this cycle goin’…” Angel put a hand to his chin in thought. “Maybe I can see about askin’ the band if they’re willin’ ta play durin’ our dark time. That way we can rest at night. But I guess some of ‘em will be workin’ durin’ rehearsals too.”

“That’s not a bad idea though.” Vix says watching as some of their newer troupe members disappeared behind stage. “What about a different band?”

Angel groaned and gracefully glided down to the stage to sit in a crisscrossed position. “I’m not sure it’s in the budget. With everythin’ Al put into rebuildin’ this place, our salaries an’ cost for upkeep an’ restaurant shit… I’d hafta check with Al. See if he thinks it’s somethin’ we can do.”

Vix and Sal glanced at each other, knowing smiles spreading across their faces. Sal chuckles then, raising a brow towards his boss and coworker. “It’s nice to see you guys working so well together.”

“Huh?” Angel sounds, looking up at them both in confusion. “Whaddya mean?”

Vix places her hands behind her back and rolls on her heals, looking at anywhere but Angel. “Well, you know, when we first met the Radio Demon he didn’t seem like the sort to work so well with others. And he was so course, very ridged. It almost didn’t seem like he’d be the type to worry about another.”

Sal nods in agreement. “Even in my near death state I could tell he was kind of rough to deal with. But you two seem to discuss things pretty often.”

Vix nudges Sal’s arm, giggling. “And it also helps that they _love _each other!”

At that Angel stands, laughing sharply. “Oh, please. I think Al _likes _me but to say he _loves _me is a bit much.”

“Oh, come on. He raised hell to get you out of the den.” Vix states, crossing her arms before her. “And I heard he was a mess while you were out of it.”

“And I heard that he was pretty happy when you woke up.” Sal added, mimicking Vix’s pose.

Angel sighs and rolls his neck to try to release some tension. “Doesn’t mean he _loves _me. I mean, the demon’s asexual an’ before any of this happened he barely tolerated me. I know that I love ‘im but we gotta take it slow, for his sake.”

“Does that bother you?”

Angel shakes all of his hands in the air. “No it doesn’t! Honest. I mean… Al honestly has done more for me than I for ‘im so I don’t mind if it’s slow.” There was a beat of silence as Angel pondered more about his relationship with Alastor. “Plus… considerin’ all that’s happened I’m thankful for the slow pace.”

And Angel Dust was thankful. When he started working at the Brimstone & Ash he had already been trying to leave Valentino and that life behind, Mars made it extremely easy, threatening him one day, to which Angel later decided in the same manner he almost killed Alastor in the den. The ex-slut hadn’t heard from Val since, the first communication being after he woke up in which Al took over and threatened Val. Now Angel really hadn’t been hearing from Valentino. He guessed that after two really powerful demons threaten to kill you it’s time you backed off, though with Val he always had his doubts.

But it had already been several months since he finally woke up, making it almost a half-year since the whole den incident and to this day Angel still flinches at touch in passing. He couldn’t work as a prostitute even if Val forced him to anyway. It was almost like he _became _Alastor and the other demon opened up in his trade off. When he was on stage performing or rehearsing, Angel at least knew the touches were innocent and were coming, but one time Charlie placed her hand on his shoulder and the spider demon nearly fell off the seat he had been sitting on, opting to slap her hand away instead.

Frankly, it pissed the spider demon off, being so touch-averse. He, alive or dead, had never been one to shy away from touch. While he was alive, and before he became the sexual deviant he became in Hell, he was used to touches by his family and fellow gang members. Hugs, hand shakes, shoulders brushing anything was fine. In Hell of course that expanded to a lot more, as long as Angel allowed it. But his body seemed to remember every touch from Mars, and that wolf left no part of him untouched. It was almost as if he had meant Angel to remember him no matter what, in his clutches or not.

And that probably was what pissed him off the most.

He had gotten better, notably, from when he first woke up. By this point in the spider’s existence the same action from Charlie would no longer make cause him to slap her hand away but he still found himself flinching. Everyone around him were cautious enough to watch their movements but that upset Angel. He had already caused them so much worry and stress. They shouldn’t have to continue to monitor him, and even themselves, as to not upset him further.

And Alastor, oh, Alastor was even worse at times. There were times when the two of them would be alone, either at the hotel in one of their rooms or the bar or even at Alastor’s tower and Angel would occasionally see the Radio Demon glancing at him, with the most pitiful look on his face.

Of course, a normal demon probably wouldn’t notice since the other demon would still be smiling, but Angel could tell. He could tell by how wide or big the smile was, or how the corners of his lips were turned, and especially the eyes. Many demons refused to look into the Radio Demon’s eyes, their fear, and probably their instinct, telling them to refrain from making eye contact. But Angel wasn’t afraid; he would make eye contact sometimes and see the switch in the other’s face, masking the guilt, the torment, and the anger that still laid under the surface.

Over the course of these months they two started their relationship, consisting of moments alone, hand holding and chaste kisses on the head or cheeks but nothing more than that. No mouth-to-mouth kisses or even any words spoken that would signify their feelings towards one another. Angel didn’t mind it, again, he understood Alastor’s general feelings towards sex and his touch-aversion (now more so than ever) and he figures that if Alastor ever got tired or no longer wanted to continue what they had that the other would tell him. Simple as that.

Though of course, Angel didn’t want it to end, but as he stated to Vix and Sal he owed so much more to Alastor than the latter owed to him. If the Radio Demon came up to him now and said it’s over Angel would of course be dejected, but he would let it happen. He only hoped, selfishly, that he could keep the theatre to keep away from the porn studios and Valentino. And if he had to be honest, he loved his job now. He had thought that perhaps working in the theatre where he was tortured just underneath the floorboards would do something to him but Angel found himself not truly thinking about it. The place looked, and _feels_, different enough to not cause any memories to come up. Honestly, it was only whenever he thought of Mars Shrike so he tried not to think of him often, even sometimes avoiding saying his name entirely or calling him an ‘it’ at times. Those around him quickly caught on and watched what they said about the whole incident, learning very quickly from when Tom Trench interviewed him and subsequently was chased off with a torrent of bullets from a seething Angel.

Angel found himself sighing and glanced up at a clock, lifting himself up from the stage to a standing position. “We’d best get take our breaks an’ get ready for the show tonight. I’ll talk to Al after. We’re headin’ back to the hotel together tonight.”

“Sure, boss.” Sal stated, causing Angel to chuckle.

“It’s still so weird how I’m your boss. Never thought I’d be one, honestly.”

“You need to get used to it, boss!” Sal said, grinning largely. “You’re our boss, boss, and I’m going to keep calling you that until you get used to it, boss!”

“Enough!” Angel giggled as he rushed forward and pushed Sal toward the back. “Go an’ take your break! An’ be ready for curtain!”

“Yes, boss!”

Angel shook his head and tossed Vix a look, to which she saluted him. “I’ll take care of him, no worries Angel.” She followed behind Sal, whacking him on the back of the head playfully.

Angel shook his head, smiling fondly at his friends, and turned out to look over the empty seats. He closed his eyes, humming a song to himself quietly. He let a moment of silence pass over him before opening his eyes again. Sighing once more to himself he called out for Donnie to go over the checklist for the show for tonight.

Some part of him wondered how Mars handled both staring and managing the theater. Even with the help of his illusions making his job easier comparably to Angel, a part of him wondered if he could ever truly be as confident as Mars was then it came to running the business. And that was another thing that pissed Angel Dust off; he can’t help but think of Mars and compare himself, even despite the pain and torment. The constant push and pull mentally exhausting the spider with no end in sight.

-*-*-*-

“Good job everyone, as always.” Angel told his ensemble after curtain call, smiling widely at all of them. Though this first show wasn’t a full run, it was just a collection of both Broadway and band songs, the show was received quite well by their audiences. Angel even believed that he occasionally say Lucifer and Lilith in one of the private booths on the upper level at times. “Get some rest tonight. I’m pushin’ rehearsal an hour later tomorrow so get some extra shut eye.”

He got some relieved thanks from the troupe before they scattered into the back. Angel heading off to the back as well, detouring to the office to have his post-show over view with Donnie. It was something Angel learned about himself quickly that he needed to do this immediately after the show because once the costume was off all Angel could think about was going home. Going up the steps he entered the office, seeing Donnie already going through the books.

“It still surprises me how a blind guy like yourself can still get so much done.” Angel remarks as he leans on the desk. 

Donnie chuckles. “I’m not totally blind, Angel.”

“Fine, it still surprises me how an _almost_ blind guy like yourself can still get so much done.”

The water demon chuckles again. “It helps that I write in brail, and that I can read energy patterns and trails.” He sighs dejectedly. “Honestly… at times I feel thankful for… _him _for even taking me in. What in the Hell was I going to do without this job?”

Angel closes his eyes and lets his head hang. “He probably only took ya in cause he could manipulate ya. An’ your powers are energy based like his were…”

“You’re not wrong.” Donnie agrees, walking around the table to show Angel the reports. “The stagehands are getting better. And my assistant, though lousy, is picking up on things.”

“I can fire ‘im, get another.”

“Give him a moment, I’m sure he’ll pick up on it.”

Angel blinks at him. “I would rather make sure the guy actually watchin’ out for everythin’ was of actual use for ya. Especially before our first full production.”

Donnie remains silent for a moment, re-reading over the assistant’s viewing notes. “Ah, fuck it. Fire him. I need someone more detailed orientated and for God’s sake doesn’t call the catwalk the ‘sketchy walking thing’.”

Angel laughs at that. “I’ll add that to the list of things I need to talk to Alastor about.”

“Ah, there’s a list?”

At that the spider demon raises his brow. “Is there somethin’ else?”

“Well… a couple things while we’re on the subject.”

-*-*-*-

The seating in the theatre was all but emptied out, save for the front and center seat in which the Radio Demon, Molly and Sophia were sitting down at, enjoying some free booze as they waited for Angel to finish up. It was a personal request from Angel to Alastor to refrain from helping him in his ownership duties unless he requested it, like in the example of his talk he would have later with the deer demon. Alastor, more than happy to oblige, took this as an opportunity to see the spider demon slowly grow and gain more confidence in his abilities to run things.

The Radio Demon, as a supporting partner, both romantically and in business, tried to attend as many shows as he could, seeing as his table was always kept empty. It was only on opening nights did Angel reserve the two front tables for the hotel gang as well. Occasionally, however, that constantly reserved table was filled by some of the hotel staff either with or without Alastor if they wanted to see the show again. But Alastor had other reasons to go to as many shows as possible. On one hand, he wanted to make sure that Angel’s father or brother or his ex-boss Valentino wouldn’t show up randomly to stir shit up. On the other, he truly enjoyed watching Angel perform on stage, and now that the nuisance Mars was gone, he could enjoy the show with minimal to no jealous emotions bubbling up.

“I wonder how much longer Angel’s going to take.” Molly stated as she looked towards the backstage door.

Sophia finished off her drink, placing the glass back down on the table. “I saw Donnie earlier having a hernia over something, I’m sure their meeting might have ran a little over ‘cause of that.”

Alastor sipped on his whiskey, mentally preparing himself for his own meeting with Angel he could feel was coming his way. He actually quite enjoyed when Angel asked for his input and advice. It was nice. It was a different feeling he got compared to when he helps Charlie out at the hotel. This had a warm feeling, almost of appreciation and pride.

It was at that moment that the male spider demon came out, wearing his usual attire underneath a pink knee length coat with fur around the collar and wrists. “Sorry it took so long.” He said as he reached the table. “Drinkin’ my booze again?” He asked, glancing over his family and Alastor.

Molly giggles. “Aw, you don’t mind when we take after work sips, just as long as we don’t go overboard. Hell, even Al here partakes.”

Angel rolls his eyes. Sophia raises the whiskey bottle. “Did ya want a little, son?”

“Nah.” Angel says, waving it off. “I’m beat an’ I’d just like to get home.”

Alastor at that finishes off his whiskey and stands. “Well, my dear, I am ready to go when you are.”

Angel nods and hugs his mother and sister. “Can ya leave out the restaurant? Poor Donnie’s got his work cut out for ‘im tonight so I’m lockin’ up after me.”

“Sure, son.”

With that the two males depart the building, Angel locking the front doors with his key, double-checking each door before turning join Alastor who hailed a cab for them. Once inside Angel sighs heavily and sinks into the seat, closing his eyes. “Was it a rough day, my dear?”

“Nah.” Angel responds, eyes still closed. “Just tired. An’ I have some things I need ta talk to ya about but I wanna change into more comfy things first.” Alastor made a small sound of acknowledgement before the two slipped into silence for the rest of the ride back to the hotel.

It was relatively quiet at the Happy Hotel and the two went up to their rooms, Angel stating that he’d be at Al’s after changing and giving his pet pig a short walk. Alastor shrugged off his coat and hung it up, starting the coffee part with enough coffee for the both of them to enjoy. He waited patiently in his room, picking up a book and reading a couple pages before he heard a knock at his door. “Come in, Angel.”

The spider demon entered, wearing a pink and white sweater and pink pajama shorts, shorts that barely passed the other’s ass much like his daily skirt. “Ah, good, coffee. We’re gonna need it.”

“A lot to discuss?”

Angel paused as he sat at the table as Alastor poured them two cups of coffee, reaching into the mini fridge to pour milk into Angel’s and pouring a couple packets of sugar as well. “Nah, not really, but I feel like I’m gonna drop at any moment so…” Alastor sets his coffee down before him as he sits, sipping from his own black coffee gingerly. “Thanks.” Angel mutters, blushing, faintly, once again at the fact that Alastor remembered how he likes his coffee.

“Shall we begin then?”

“Yep. So first of all, I gotta fire a few shitheads. Donnie gave me like three demons who ain’t worth their shit an’ I can’t have any of them jackin’ off when our first production’s comin’.”

Alastor’s grin widens, feeling a measure of pride in how much like a boss Angel’s sounding, despite his usual Angel self coming out. “I’m sure I can assist in finding replacements. And if Donnie requires it, I can see if Charlie will let me spend time at the theatre to make sure the new employees are actually doing their jobs.”

At that Angel chuckles and shakes his head, sipping on his coffee. “I’ll ask Donnie but I doubt he want the Radio Demon scarin’ the shit out of green demons when he’s already got a ton of shit ta deal with.”

“Understood, but my offer will still stand.”

Angel’s hands clenches around his mug. He refrains from sighing as he thinks of how to help Donnie out himself without bringing Alastor in, not only for the reason he stated but to keep from relying even more on the Radio Demon. The spider sighs, his tired brain trying to find the strength to carry on. “An’ I was thinkin’ of tryin’ ta change the schedule of rehearsal and performin’. We’re all gettin’ pooped out an’ I thought about havin’ the band maybe perform durin’ our down time between shows but if they’re at rehearsal too it ain’t that fair.”

“Hiring a second band just to play between shows?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t wanna be like…” His sentence drifted off but the name hung in the air like a bad omen between them. Alastor’s own hand clenched around his mug and he drunk more from his coffee, the sound of static gently popping around them. Ignoring the static, Angel continued. “Anyway, I don’t really wanna keep doin’ these little concerts that we’re doin’ now as a show. It just becomes hard ta keep up with so I’d rather just focus of full productions at a time. Plus they’re more fun an’ a better use of the budget.”

Alastor thought about this, eventually nodding his head. “I’m sure that after a couple nights of this next production you could afford a separate, smaller band.”

“Donnie’s goin’ ta start workin’ on the budget tonight an’ see where we’re currently at ta see how much we’ll need for somethin’ like that.”

“It sounds like you’ve already thought this all out. You don’t seem to need me to give much input.”

Angel smiles softly, blushing faintly again. “I-I know but I… I like talkin’ it over with ya. Helps flush out whether my ideas are shit or not.”

Alastor finishes off his coffee, setting the mug down and placing his hand, palm up on the table halfway between them. “You don’t have many bad ideas, Angel. Not since you took over. It’s just learning how you need to execute them.”

Angel looks at the hand offered to him and reaches out gingerly, placing one of his hands in his. “Thanks, Al. T-That means a lot…”

“Any time, darling.” Alastor says, gently closing his hand around Angel’s, he carefully watching the expressions of the spider.

It was an ever-constant struggle for them both in this relationship. Alastor trying to be assertive in initiating contact and yet not trying to cause any discomfort towards Angel and Angel in controlling his state of mind and body enough to allow it. It was quite odd for them both considering their roles are almost reversed. It wasn’t Angel overly sexual self that was no longer an issue but his own trauma. Though, much as he’s been improving in being more comfortable with touch, Angel’s true self was slowly starting to come back out once more. The sex jokes and innuendos were returning and though Alastor still cringed at them, he enjoyed that they were in fact coming back, proof of healing on Angel’s part.

On his part however, though he didn’t much go though what Angel did, not at all in fact, he still had this underlying guilt for not going for Angel sooner, getting the spider to come back to the hotel or for pushing him away so much in the first place. The sheer fear that the deer demon felt during those weeks when Angel was comatose left an impact on the demon that he, in simple terms, detested. He could never blame or hate Angel for it, but now he worried at the other’s existence almost constantly. Never in his life, alive or dead, did he ever worry about someone else and at times even himself. Lucifer did warn him, after he revealed their personal hells in a separate encounter, that since his hell was now nullified, the demon would be potentially _feeling _emotions as he should have been due to the spider’s influence.

They were polar opposites: Angel who felt emotions when he was alive, to Alastor who never did and Angel who had to repress himself when he was alive, to Alastor who lived as he wanted with no fear. It was their opposites, and their similarly based hells, that allowed it to be nullified, they concluded to themselves later. What other explanation was there? And it wasn’t like the King of Hell was ever going to tell them more of it.

The two demons talked a bit more about the theatre and their days before Angel yawned for seemingly the hundredth time after finishing his coffee. Alastor released the other’s hand and stood. “You should get to bed, dear. You need your rest.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Angel agreed tiredly, standing up himself before heading to the door. “Thanks for talkin’ shit over with me, again.”

“Anytime, Angel.”

“Good night, I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Angel said, turning to face the other at the door.

“Good night.” Alastor replied back simply. Angel leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek. Angel tossed back one more good night before leaving, closing the door behind him, Alastor releasing a sigh as a hand reached up to touch where Angel had kissed him.

-*-*-*-

Angel Dust tossed and turned over in his bed. Whimpers and mutters tumbled out of the demon’s mouth, causing his pig, Fat Nuggets, to raise his head from his sleep on his own bed on the floor. With quiet oinks, the pig rises to his feet, stretches, and patters over to the bed, jumping onto it with the grace of a cat. The pig trotted over to his daddy’s face, nudging his nose to a cheek as the spider twitched and groaned. With several more oinks, the pig continued nudging his nose to his owners, only to, without a warning, be flung off the bed as Angel jolts awake with a startled yelp, both eyes wide as he breathes unevenly. The spider glances around the room, reorienting himself before realizing a disgruntled pig snorting at him.

“Oh, Nuggets…” Angel mused, taking in a shaky breath before throwing his feet over the side, rising to go to his pig. “I’m sorry Nuggies, please forgive me.” The pig oinks immediately, easily forgiven. Angel brings the pig back to his bed on the floor, watching as the pig settles in and quickly goes to sleep once more. The pig was always an easy sleeper. Smiling bitterly to himself Angel stands and looks towards the door. “Guess I should get some air while I’m up…” He mutters as he grabs a blanket and heads out of his room, the door opening and closing stirring his pig but not enough to wake him.

Angel blindly went towards the rooftop, climbing up the steps with an almost mindless abandon. Opening the door he stepped out into the crisp night airs of Hell. He pulled the blanket a bit closer to him using his top pair of hands. Though it indeed didn’t get too cold in Hell, Angel felt cold on the inside, his nightly terrors sending chills up his spine. He padded over to the darkest corner of the roof and sat on the edge, dangling his feet over the side. Taking another breath he inched closer to the gargoyle at the edge, almost snuggling up to the cold stone. The spider demon closed his eyes and let the air hit against him softly.

He felt an overwhelming air of déjà vu come upon him. Just months ago he too sat on this very edge, perched next to this same statue and sang out his grief. A small smile grew on his face. To think, that just singing on the edge of a hotel would cause a chain of events that would both scar him and progress his relationship with the one who held his heart. Angel straightened against the wing he leaned against, opening his eyes at the same time. His heart thumped in his chest, the anxiety making it difficult to remain calm. He exhaled roughly. “Oh, what the hell?” He mumbled before softly humming a tune into the night air.

And much like before, Angel’s hum turned into singing as his song drifted on the breeze.

“_That certain night, the night we met  
There was magic abroad in the air  
There were angels dining at the Ritz  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square._”

Angel Dust’s smile was soft as he sang, his voice confident as he tried to pick up his spirits and calm himself. He was so engrossed with his song that he barely noticed the other presence who joined him, slinking out of the shadows to stand behind the spider and his statue companion. Angel, however, did eventually notice, just as he was about to go onto the next verse and turned around, bending down slightly to look around the gargoyle’s wing. His smile as he turned did drop, but it grew again once he noticed who had joined him.

“Alastor…” Angel muttered, suddenly all of his anxiety drifting away. The Radio Demon’s smile, already present of course, grew as he stepped forward, taking the liberty of singing the next verse of the song.

_“I may be right, I may be wrong  
But I'm perfectly willing to swear  
That when you turned and smiled at me  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.”_

Angel blushed at being sung to by Alastor. It was so much more different than when Mars had serenaded him on stage. That was too public, too possessive, but here with Al, in the silence of the night just they two, Angel’s heart fluttered just as much as it did that fateful day when he allowed himself to hope that Alastor’s gazes towards him meant something. “May I have this dance, Angel?” Alastor asked extending a hand out towards the other. Angel chuckled softly, his heart beating quickly and he knew a blush was forming on his features.

Angel nodded, quickly getting himself out from under the gargoyle’s wing, discarding his blanket on a nearby bench before placing a hand in the Radio Demon’s. The two got into their positions, Angel’s upper right hand on Alastor’s shoulder, his upper left being held in Alastor’s and his two lower hands resting gently on the red demon’s hips, mirroring Alastor’s other hand on Angel’s own hip. The two waltzed in almost total silence, save for Angel’s humming of the song. The spider’s smile was wide, and his blush was spreading as he realized that this was their first dance together, and Al had been the one to start it off. Alastor too blushed softly as he held the other demon close to him in their dance, marveling at how much he actually enjoyed this.

The Radio Demon had awoken when one of his shadows reported to him that Angel had left his room. Ever since he woke up he always had a shadow watching outside of Angel’s room, knowing full well the other was most likely having nightmares. This was the first time in a long while that Angel had left his room and Al just couldn’t sit by and do nothing, reaching the rooftop once again to hear Angel’s singing drifting to his ears. The same déjà vu moment hit Alastor as it did Angel, he clenching his hands at his sides when a wash of both anger and strangely gratitude came over him. Without that moment that night he doubts that Angel and himself would be where they are today. Without Mars Shrike intruding in their daily activities the two might have been stuck in the same cycle of tolerating and annoying one another with no possibility of change.

Alastor mentally shook the thought away as he danced with Angel, his smile softening as he continued the song, blushing at the lines he sang.

_“The streets of town were paved with stars  
It was such a romantic affair.”_

Angel couldn’t help but giggle at his partner’s blushing face, making the demon look much redder than he truly is. Angel pulled himself closer, feeling the other flinch at the sudden movement but when he wasn’t pushed away he sung the next lines.

_“And as we kissed and said goodnight  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.”_

Angel, to emphasize, placed a kiss on the Radio Demon’s cheek, smiling coyly at the other as the Radio Demon rolled his eyes playfully.

_“I know 'cause I was there.”_

Alastor sang, stopping their dancing momentarily to lean up and place his own kiss on Angel’s forehead, almost as a payback for the kiss on the cheek. Angel giggled and the two looked at each other, warm smiles on their faces as they sung the last line of the song together.

_“That night in Berkeley Square.”_

And with that the two demons engulfed each other in a hug, arms wrapping around one another in silent comfort towards each other. No words needn’t pass them they held each other close. And there they would stay until they both felt truly at ease. Eventually, almost reluctantly, Alastor pulled out of the hug, smiling his genuine, Angel-only-reserved smile that made the spider demon always feel butterflies in his stomach. Angel returned the smile, grinning with a wide blush spreading across his face.

“Are you ready to go back inside, darling?” Alastor asked, watching as Angel nodded softly. “Wait here, dear.” Alastor muttered before heading over and picking up Angel’s abandoned blanket before walking back and offering an arm to the other.

Angel, gingerly placed a hand on the offered arm, Alastor quickly raising his other hand to land on Angel’s holding him in place. The Radio Demon walked his spider demon back to his own room, exchanging more goodnight pleasantries, Angel just having to place another kiss on his Radio Demon’s cheek before he shut the door.

Alastor walked back to his own room, humming the song to himself, his smile fond and pleasantly pleased with the night’s events, despite Angel having another moment. He was content in knowing that Angel was his. And, for that matter, the Radio Demon was Angel’s.

-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: “A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square” by the Tori Amos version (from the show Good Omens).
> 
> Next chapter is just my notes from this story that I wish to share with you all! Not story related content!
> 
> Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed “A Song and Dance”!


	11. Story Notes from the Author

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Below is my full list of songs that I used per chapter and any alternates (if I had any). A small description of explanation also goes with each alt.

Chapter 1: Moon River - Audrey Hepburn (Breakfast at Tiffany’s)

Chapter 1 (ALT): La Vie En Rose - Annapantsu 2019 version (Youtube)*

*Ultimately decided this was too romantic for Angel and didn’t show off his heartbreak.

Chapter 2: Other Side - Ty $Sign & MAX (The Greatest Showman)*

*In fact, this song is the original inspiration for this story. I thought, “Wouldn’t it be interesting if some demon came for Angel to take him away and Al just couldn’t/didn’t know how to react?” so thus “Song and Dance” was born!

Chapter 3: Le Jazz Hot – Julie Andrews (Victor/Victoria)

Chapter 3 (ALT): Roxie (album version) - Renee Zellweger (Chicago)*

*This honestly was almost used but I figured Mars would want to be more showcase-y and “in your face” about taking Angel away so vied for a more showy song.

Chapter 4 Song Option (Not used) - But Not For Me - Judy Garland*

*This song was also another alternative to chapter 1 but quickly dismissed. Ultimately wasn’t used at all because it didn’t fit in that chapter after I re-worked some scenes. Angel was supposed to sing it and after I changed things around it no longer felt like something he would sing aloud, potentially revealing to Mars that he wasn’t truly in love with him and still loved Alastor.

Chapter 5: Ya-ta-ta Ya-Ta-Ta - Judy Garland & Bing Cosby*

*I actually thought, while writing this particular chapter, how adorable these two would be as a couple if Mars wasn’t such a dick. And then I reminded myself it’s all acting and like Bill Cipher said, “Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram…” – Gravity Falls.

Chapter 6: Chess, Josh Groban version (Anthem)

Chapter 6 (Additional): You Belong to Me – Courtnee Draper version from Bioshock Infinite*

*I was going to have Mars sing a snippet of this song to Angel at the end of the chapter before locking him up but decided against it. And also at one point this song was supposed to be the song Mars sings to Angel but it wasn’t lovey enough for another one of Mars’ shows.

Chapter 7: Lullaby of Woe - Ashley Serena (Witcher 3)*

*This chapter originally wasn’t even going to have a song but then I heard this song a week or so before I wrote it and thought “boy, that would fit so well here” so in it went.

Chapter 8: Gravity - Sara Bareilles

Chapter 9: I Move On – Catherine Zeta-Jones, Renee Zellweger (Chicago)*

*This song was never in the movie but it was always one of my favorites. I believe some productions put this song in their stage shows, depending on the director.

Chapter 10: A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square – Tori Amos version (Good Omens)

Chapter 10 (ALT): It Had to Be You - Tony Bennett & Carrie Underwood*

Chapter 10 (2nd ALT): Fly Me To The Moon - Annapantsu (Youtube)*

*Both of these alternatives were being flown around but both felt to “lovey” for the freshly started couple. By the end of chapter 9 they hadn’t even had a proper kiss or even truly confessed their love to each other, only in actions/quick mentions.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

My info sheets of my original characters by appearance:

**Talia** \- A tan/brown squirrel demon with ADD. She died from monoxide poisoning in her car after she had enough of people treating her rudely/differently because her family couldn’t afford medication. She’s only in Hell because of the sin of suicide in the late 90s. She’s short, barely over 5ft with chestnut colored hair, usually in curls around the shoulders. Her left ear has 3 piercings, connected by a silver chain and 2 matching chain necklaces. Usually wears a black tank top, a cream dovetail coat, white and green tartan knee high socks and black ankle boots. She has gas magic due to the situation of her death. It’s typically color coded; red for deadly, gray for sleeping agent, green for relaxing and so on.

**Mars Shrike** – a werebat demon with the power of “illusion” magic that he can actually materialize. When he first entered Hell he wanted to continue his power climb he did in the living world to own his own theatre. At first he did it without his illusions, making an attempt to do things right despite already being in Hell. However he quickly gave that up when it was taking too long. He died in the 1950s by the gallows after being caught for the final murder of a fellow stage performer. He usually wears a white dress shirt with black suspenders underneath and black slacks. Occasionally will wear a black jacket too. He’s just slightly taller than Alastor but honestly, you couldn’t really tell.

**Donnie** – a humanoid demon and stage manager of Mars’ theatre. He has pale blue skin with black pupil-less eyes. His black pale blonde is usually slicked back and usually wears a white shirt with black suspenders and slacks like Mars. He died by drowning in the 1960s hence his pale complexion. He’s in Hell for vehicular manslaughter that caused him run his car off a bridge leading to his death. He used to argue that he didn’t mean to kill that person but eventually gave up. It’s still unknown if he meant it or not. He is technically blind but can see shadows and energy trails left by himself and other demons. Taught himself brail in Hell. I never thought about his height but he’d probably be about Husk’s height. I can’t picture him as tall as Alastor.

**Vix** \- one of the two singing leads (besides Mars and Angel) at Brimstone & Ash. Vix is a fox demon/kitsune though she only has one tail. She claims she can shift into a nine-tailed fox but no one’s ever seen it. Vix died in the 1940s after being executed after killing a US soldier for the Japanese (worked as a geisha/spy). She has blue fire magic she barely uses (doesn’t see the need to) and she’s dexterous and strong, with a high stamina (this is why she still appeared strong in the den). Mars took her because she can act and sing. She was lured by Mars’ charisma and looks, falling in love with him, but after she was thrown in the den she started to form a relationship with her cellmate Sal as time went on. She usually wears navy or blue tones as her signature color, typically a corset type top with shorts and heels. She’s tall, not as tall as Angel, but she’s up there in the stratosphere (me I’m 5’ 1” so I identify with Talia in height).

**Sal (Salazar)** \- one of the two singing leads (besides Mars and Angel) at Brimstone & Ash. He honestly prefers to be called Sal over Salazar. Sal is a humanoid demon and fairly weak/considered a lesser demon. It is unknown if he even has any powers at all. Sal died in the 1860s by carriage accident and he’s in hell for killing a man unfairly in a gun duel. He loves Vix and they are usually seen together. He usually wears more traditional clothing from his era, being more comfortable in that. A purple long coat with white long sleeve shirt and pants with boots that come up to the knee. He’s short compared to his girlfriend but if we say Angel’s like 7’ tall, Sal’s probably like 6’ 3”.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Random author musings:

A lot of the musical chapters required me playing the song on loop constantly to keep in the theme of the song when I was writing that section. Otherwise I was listening to all types of music, Celtic, pop, k-pop, Broadway… I don’t discriminate to music.

Though I don’t respond to comments, I do read them all, and some of the comments made me smile and laugh manically at times. I figured I did my job well when I read that some of y’all got upset or pissed (usually at Mars) and I much enjoyed putting you all through Hell. And I applauded some of you who guessed fairly spot on to Mars’ character before it was revealed what a piece of shit he is.

Despite Mars being a total dick, he’s actually one of my favorite original characters I’ve ever made. He’s so dastardly fucked up that he’s a villain I love to hate. And I love that he delusions himself into thinking he loves Angel when I doubt he ever did. (Hey, just because I create him doesn’t mean I truly know him. I like letting my imagination and the character speak for themselves at times.) I don’t believe he loved his “first love” either. It’s just a grab for power for Mars—which is why he became an energy-based demon.

Donnie wasn’t blind originally but I wanted to spice up his story a bit. I imagine that when he first died and came to Hell he was in a rough spot trying to find work and not get his ass killed. Too bad it was Mars that picked him up and gave him a job...

Talia may have formed a _small _crush on Molly in chapter 7 after using her smoke magic on her... Maybe Molly could like her back one day? I don’t know but I ship it. How about you all?

I wanted to write a story where Alastor had a decent enough rival in getting Angel’s affections. I’ve read many where Angel is in trouble and Al comes to save the day/Al is okay with Angel doing his job but Angel is ultimately his/Val or Travis is typically the antagonist and to me they don’t stand a chance against Al anyway. XIntesity_FallX made a comment regarding this which I agreed with. I wanted to see Al have a run for his money, to actually _struggle _against a rival. I only feel bad for poor Angel being in the middle of two very powerful demons. I sometimes pictured Mars and Alastor in their full demonic forms using Angel as a tug-of-war rope/toy.

Adding on to the above musing, I do NOT consider Mars an overlord demon. Yes he had territory, yes he was strong, enough to match Alastor even, but I really see him on the level as someone like Cherri Bomb; somewhere in the middle of the demonic classes but powerful enough to take a stand against an overlord, if even barely. Plus, Mars cheats by draining other demons’ energies to use for his own. He can’t kill them from draining them of their energy, but that’s a major cheat code. He was always going to have that power but in chapter 7 when Mars damn near could kill Al I was like “okay Mary Sue, calm your tits, you use hacks”. Thank goodness Angel tricked the bastard.

In the end I believe that most demons in Hell hate musicals so it’s only ironic that this is a musical. Makes me wonder, if Hell has a bunch of musical demons going around singing songs, is Heaven music-less? No singing, dancing, nothing? Well, Good Omens did say that angels don’t dance; all except for Aziraphale so I guess that must be true in the Hazbin world.

Ciao~


End file.
